Freedom in the Balance
by WordsAreTrulyBeautiful
Summary: Arabella travels to World's End to retrieve Jack from Davy Jones Locker. She, however, isn't the only one who needs the pirate captain back. The world needs him too as Lord Cutler Beckett has control of the seas, threatening to obliterate piracy. What starts as a rescue mission turns into the final fight for freedom as they know it. SEQUEL TO RACING FOR FREEDOM
1. Chapter 1: Singapore

**Welcome to my third Pirates of the Caribbean book! I am so excited to share this with you all! I hope you all love it as much as I do. I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it, so please be sure to leave a review and let me know! This is the third installment of my POTC series. If you are new, make sure you read the other two first. The first is called _Where Freedom Sails_ and the second is _Racing for Freedom_.  
****A quick warning, like my second book, this is also rated M for the language and adult content. I do leave a warning in the chapters that include the adult content.**

**I do not own anything except my OCs. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! **

Chapter One: Singapore

Arabella's boat glided through the water as she paddled. Elizabeth was further in front of her, a big enough gap between them that nobody would assume they were traveling together. The streets above were riddled with soldiers and Arabella kept herself well informed of their positions, watching from behind the vail of hair that fell out of its bun. She made sure to keep as inconspicuous as possible, a ghost floating down the river.

"Some have died and some are alive, others sail on the seas. With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green," Elizabeth's voice echoed off the walls. She rowed under a bridge and looked slowly over her shoulder to Ella. Ella didn't look at her, she paid attention to every detail that surrounded her.

Up above, a group of soldiers ran across the bridge, their boots hitting the cobblestone with muffled thuds. Their guns clicked against their uniforms as a reminder of their presence. Ella watched one them as they kept their formation the entire way across.

"The bell has been raised from its watery grave," Elizabeth picked up her song again. The slow melody carried on the water before drifting up and evaporating. Her eyes followed the movements above carefully of another group of soldiers as they passed a merchant selling patterned fabrics. "Hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall." An explosion of light lit up the waterway in front of them. "...and turn your sails toward home."

"Yo-ho, all together," Ella sang back to her. "Hoist the colors high." She spotted Elizabeth securing her boat. The hat she wore covered her eyes until she turned her head to meet Ella's. A small smile crept onto her lips as she listened to her friend sing.

"Yo-ho, thie-"

"Thief and beggars. Never say we die," a man finished for them as he stepped from the shadows. Two others came forward, each showing their weapons. Elizabeth looked at their leader as Ella got onto the small dock without a glance to the three men. "A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning," the man warned them, his eyes trained on Elizabeth. "Particularly a woman." His gaze drifted to Ella, a smile forming on his dirty face. "Particularly a woman alone."

"What makes you think they're alone?" Barbossa asked as he walked out of the shadows and down the steps. The men turned to look at him and Ella noticed Elizabeth reaching for a weapon. She smirked at the ground as the three men watched Barbossa.

"You protect them?" the leader of the trio asked. Elizabeth swiftly moved behind him with a knife. She held it against his neck as he swallowed nervously. His friends didn't seem to like her actions and took their guns out, aiming them at her head.

"What makes you think we need protecting?" Elizabeth asked into the man's ear. Ella took two pistols out of their holsters and pointed them at the backs of their heads. She cocked one back for emphasis. Barbossa rolled his eyes at her.

"Your master's expectin' us. And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meetin'," he told them. Elizabeth drew back reluctantly as Ella hid her guns in her oriental attire. There was movement above them and one of the men motioned for them to follow him. 

* * *

The men went ahead as Ella and Elizabeth walked with Barbossa. Ella played with the ring she'd acquired and altered a few days earlier as they went.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and for you both to remember your places in the presence of Captain Sao Fang," he answered giving them both a death glare. Ella smiled sweetly at him while Elizabeth smirked.

"Is he really that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically with a look to Ella.

"He's much like meself, but absence me merciful nature and sense of fair play." Ella laughed at him but he ignored it.

"Hoi," one of the men said. Ella nodded at the new word.

_I like it. Simple, easy to remember,_ she thought to herself

A crack split deeper inside of her as she remembered a certain someone who had said those same words. She tried to take a breath to calm down but ended up coughing from the sudden moist air. The place was steamed to the point the air was drinkable. She cleared her throat again as they came to a check point.

Barbossa put his sword and pistols on the table and stepped to the side. Elizabeth put her sword and knife down on it too and Ella's sword and pistols joined them. Elizabeth stepped forward but the man blocking the doorway didn't move. He held his hand up and looked at Barbossa.

"You think because they are women we will not suspect them of treachery?" he asked. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him but kept her mouth shut after one look from Barbossa. Ella, however didn't get that look, and she felt no need to keep quiet.

"You think because we are women, we can't speak for ourselves?" she asked him, arms crossed. Barbossa smiled apologetically at the man before glaring at Ella.

"Remove, please," the man asked. Ella noticed he directed it at them, but wasn't sure if it was because of what she said, or that it was an order. She let herself believe the former, ignoring the logical voice screaming the later.

Elizabeth took her outer shirt off first, reluctantly showing the hidden weapons. She added the knives and guns to the table before getting out a bomb. She tilted her head to the side thinking, then reached behind herself and pulled a large gun out from her boot. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

_Not bad,_ Ella thought.

She smirked before taking off her shirt, revealing a harness with multiple straps, each with several holsters and hilts. She had three belts also equipped with weapons. She plucked each one from its place, placing then individually onto the table. Seven knives, five bombs, three more guns, another cutlass, and six pouches of ammunition. She counted out the items and frowned. Smiling she rolled her eyes at her forgetfulness. She reached into her bun and pulled a small gun out of the center. The ring on her finger came off next and she pushed a small, barely noticeable button, on its side. Out of the center came a spike coated in poison. She admired her handy work before placing it on the table. Her fingers unclipped her earrings and she held them out. She rolled her eyes again at the confused looks she was getting from everyone. She took the earrings and flipped them open, revealing razor sharp knives.

Barbossa actually smiled at her and Elizabeth looked like she was suppressing a laugh. The men around them seemed impressed but wary. Ella shrugged at them and stepped forward.

"Remove, please," the same man asked. She looked down at her clothing and grimaced. Before taking of her breeches she went back to the table. She reached down the back of them, touching the back of her thigh. There was a ripping sound and she produced another knife and gun. Elizabeth gaped at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.


	2. Chapter 2: Steaming Fight

**Thank you for your reviews daydreamer987, hateme101 and TheRoyalPain. I am so happy to hear you like it so far!  
Here is chapter two. Enjoy and please don't forget to review everyone! I want to hear from you all!**

Chapter Two: Steaming fight

Sao Feng had a thing for steam, apparently. The room was uncomfortably humid and the smell of sweat was gagging Ella. She put a sleeve of the shirt she was given to her nose and tried to use it as a filter, turned out the shirts smelt a lot worse.

_Do they wash these things?_

Men turned their heads to look at them as they walked through. They all looked intimidating with scars and sea life covering their bodies. Ella wrinkled her nose at the sight of one man with barnacles on his face. She looked around the room at the other men. There were some women scattered through, each catering to the men around them.

Barbossa stopped suddenly and Elizabeth and Ella almost ran into him. Moving her eyes up to the man in front of them, Ella was amused to find such a dramatic entry arranged just for them. The steam was starting to clear as Sao Feng turned around, dramatically of course. His eyes scrutinized them as he let himself be taken in. From the scars on his face to his nails and beard, everything about him added to an aura of danger. He wanted them to fear him, to cower in his presence.

Ella wasn't feeling it.

His desire to look menacing seemed overdone. She glanced over at Elizabeth and noticed she wasn't scared either. Barbossa just wanted to get what he wanted, so he played the part. He bowed low for the Pirate Lord in front of him. Elizabeth and Ella did not. Barbossa motioned for them to copy him and Elizabeth caved, bowing, but not as low. Ella gave a shallow bow after a hard glare from the two of them. _For the mission_, she told herself.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," Sao Feng said in a heavy accent. The steam around him had evaporated and he noticed. He sniffed a red cloth in his hands, causing Ella to wonder how he didn't gag. "More steam," he ordered a pretty girl behind him. The girl pulled on a wooden pulley without a word.

Sao Feng stepped forward as steam billowed behind him, blocking the girls out of sight. He stopped a few feet away from Barbossa and glanced at Elizabeth, greedily ogling her exposed skin before moving on to Ella to do the same.

"I understand you have a request to make of me?" he asked.

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of a ship and a crew," Barbossa told him. Ella's eyebrows shot up at his politeness. He ignored her shock and kept his attention on Sao Feng.

"That is an odd coincidence," Sao Feng noted. He moved away from them and looking deep in thought and disbelief.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth piped in hopefully. Ella bit her lip to keep from laughing. Barbossa glared at the two of them in disapproval, like they were two children being reprimanded.

"No," Sao Feng said, "because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He held up a rolled up chart and stared the three of them down. "The navigational charts," he informed them. "The route to the farthest gate." He watched their faces carefully. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond ours?" His eyes scanned them once more. Ella put on an exaggeratedly surprised expression.

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa said.

"It sure would, but coincidence do happen," Ella added with a light shrug.

Sao Feng looked at her before motioning for his men standing by a large tub of water. They hoisted a wooden beam up and a man surfaced from the water. The desperate sound of a man greedily sucking in air filled the room. The man looked up to see what was going on as he gasped to fill his burning lungs. Water was still pouring off him as he panted. Will looked exhausted.

"This is the thief," Sao Feng announced angrily. Will looked around at them. "Is his face familiar to you?"

They all shook their heads, knowing Will was a dead man if they let any recognition slip on their faces.

"Then, I guess, there is no further need for him," Sao Feng yelled, calling their bluff as he went to stab Will with what looked to be a tusk. Elizabeth gasped sharply and he stopped, an angry smile at his being right. He turned to them. "So you come into my city, and betray my hospitality?" he accused.

"I wouldn't called being forced to strip hospitality," Ella muttered as she pulled her shirt down. Barbossa glared at Ella and she looked back at him with a smile. _You try being cheery while you're forced to be half naked_, she thought.

"Sao Feng, I assure I had no idea," Barbossa stated.

"That he would get caught?" Sao Feng yelled, reminding Ella of the real task at hand.

"I told you I should've done it," she whispered to Elizabeth.

"You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones locker. When I cannot help but wonder, _why_?" he asked with widened eyes.

Ella watched Barbossa toss a coin to him. He caught it between his fingers and blew on it before holding it to his ear. Even from where she stood, Ella could hear its ring. The echo of people's cry for help.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine Pirate Lords, you must honor the call," Barbossa told him as he let his political politeness slip away.

"More steam," Sao Feng ordered as the information absorbed. The girl pulled for more but none came out. Ella cocked an eyebrow and craned her neck to see her behind him. She looked confused. "More steam!" he screamed at the poor girl.

The room filled with humidity and Ella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sao Feng, satisfied with his steam, walked through it in thought.

"There's a price on all of our heads, it is true. Since it seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying another pirate," he mused. Ella rolled her eyes.

"It's taken you this long to figure that out?" she mumbled to herself. Nobody but Elizabeth heard her. Her friend smiled at her comment, unlike the reaction Barbossa would have had.

"The first Brethren Court gave us the power to rule the seas. That rule has been challenged by Cutler Beckett," Barbossa said. Ella flinched at the sound of her fiancé's name, the ring on her finger suddenly burning the skin it touched.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng asked. Ella knew what was coming and she prepared to hold her back. Unfortunately, Elizabeth took another route, away from her grasp.

"You can fight!" Ella announced before Elizabeth could say anything. Her friend turned to her and nodded. She backed up and let her speak instead. Ella moved forward to an intrigued Sao Feng. "Get off me," she ordered the man that tried to hold her back. "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore! You're commanding in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where the waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear. And those who pass the test become legends. Would you have that era come to an end at your feet? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, yet here you are. Sitting here. Cowering in your bath water."

Sao Feng walked towards her, eyes studying hers, not seeing any fear. Ella didn't back down, she stood her ground and watched him come closer.

"Arabella Andrews," he said calmly, walking around her. "There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" he asked, standing behind her. Ella reached for a weapon, but found none. _They're all back on that bloody table_, she remembered.

Sao Feng leaned in close to her ear, his breath on her hair. "And the eye does not go wanting." Ella turned her head to glare at him, but he was already making his way back to his platform. "But, I cannot help but notice, you failed to answer my question," he said looking to Barbossa. All four of them waited for the inevitable. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will answered casually. There was an audible cracking sound coming from Ella, well she thought there was. She swallowed the lump that came nowadays when she heard his name and forced herself to remain standing.

The girls around the room giggled at the sound of his name and Ella gave them a dirty look. _They're just whores,_ she told herself. _They don't mean anything._ In order to make sure she didn't hurt the girls, she cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"He's one of the Pirate Lords," she said, not mentioning any other reason for needing him back. Sao Feng looked pained. He scratched the back of his head, shaking with anger.

_Jack, you're just not good at making friends, are you?_ Ella chided him mentally as she wondered what he could have done to make this pirate so angry.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him there myself," he fumed. Ella's eyes narrowed into slits and Elizabeth's hand grasped her arm tightly to hold her back. She glared at Sao Feng, mentally challenging him to try to hurt Jack.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go back and get him," Barbossa said annoyed.

Sao Feng faced away from them as he thought, as he turned he noticed something. Ella could see it flash across his features. He stared at a man's back, a new anger rising in him. "So you admit, you have deceived me," he said slowly. Ella frowned, trying to understand. "Weapons!" he yelled out. Everyone around them pulled swords and guns on them.

"Sao Feng, I assure you out intentions are strictly honorable," Barbossa tried before six swords came soaring up from the floor boards and landed in their hands. Barbossa smiled sheepishly.

"Mostly honorable," Ella corrected.

The man Sao Feng was staring at was grabbed and held with a sword to his neck. "Drop your weapons, or I kill the man." Ella cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Kill him, he's not our man," she shrugged. Barbossa gave an 'aye' in agreement as he looked at the scared stranger. Sao Feng seemed as confused as they did. "Hang on," Ella said as she thought.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?" Will finished for her. All of them stared at the man in a confused silence. Almost as if Will had given them the cue, soldiers from the East India Trading Company burst into the room, charging full speed into the crowd of pirates. The sound of gun fire and clashing swords filled the humid air. Ella ducked for cover as a group of soldiers fired at her.

"Not her you idiot!" one of the commanding officers screamed above the noise. Ella popped back up and titled her head with a frown as soldiers suddenly avoided her like the plague. She saw one aim his gun at one of the servant girls and she casually stepped in front of her to see what would happen. Just as he pulled the trigger another soldier pushed the gun up and the ceiling got the bullet. The servant girl ran for her life and Ella clucked her tongue in thought.

"Ella," Elizabeth yelled to her, seeing her start to walk straight for another group of soldiers. The soldiers immediately stopped and looked to their officer for instructions. Elizabeth watched in shock.

Ella waited for the men to do something, anything. They stared at her. One of them tried to go around but she blocked him. He backed off. She held a sword to his throat and still all six of them did nothing. She dropped her arm to her side.

"Miss, Lord Beckett has sent for you," a young soldier piped up politely. Ella looked at him with surprise.

"Did he?" she asked with amusement. Nodding her head with pursed lips she slid the blades of each sword against the other. The soldiers looked nervously at her weapons. "Would you give him a message for me?" she asked, the poisonous threat in her voice evident despite its calmness.

"And what would that be?" another soldier, who was on one knee asked sarcastically. Ella smiled wickedly at him and bent down to his level, her face close to his. The sarcasm drained from his expression and he flinched back in fear. Ella moved her lips close to his ear.

The soldier's face paled as Ella whispered her message malevolently into his ear. She pulled back slightly and glanced out of the corners of her eyes to see his shaken expression petrified on his face. She turned her head slowly as she whispered, "one more thing."

Her lips gently made contact with the soldier's cheek, her body language like a snake ready to strike. The man was visibly fighting his body not to shudder, as the vipers mouth lingered above his skin. Ella purposely bared her teeth as she smiled, unnerving him further. She licked over the edge of her front teeth before leaving.

"What did you do to the poor bastard?" Barbossa asked her, looking at the soldier crumpled on the ground, still paler than a ghost. Ella shrugged like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Remind me not to do what he did," he said eyeing her.

Elizabeth and Sao Feng showed up next to them with a group of soldiers behind, guns at the ready. Ella side stepped in front of them all and waved at soldiers. They lowered their guns just as the floor beneath them exploded.

"That I didn't do," Ella said as she turned around. Everyone was already running out of the room, slicing the people in their way. She followed them but stopped short when she noticed the table with her weapons. She walked over to it and started putting them on.

"Ella, come on," someone called to her.

"Not without me effects," she yelled back. A knife's plunged her heart and dragged sharply through it as she heard Jack's voice echoing those exact words in her memory.

An explosion sounded from outside and Ella pulled her breeches on quickly. She ran out to a battle scene. Catching a glimpse of Will, she headed in his direction. No soldier dared raise a gun to her, and she found herself quite annoyed by it. She wanted to fight.

Weaving through the crowd she made her way to the where she'd last seen Will. He was gone. She spotted Jack the monkey, dressed in the same oriental dress she was in, hat included, on the bridge. He put a rocket shaped firework balanced on the rail. Ella watched with a smile. He looked adorable, she never understood why Jack hated him so much. Well, probably because the little guy was his replacement.

Jack put a lit candle onto the end of his little fire work. He put his hands over his ears and waited. Ella couldn't help the aww sound she made as she watched him. The rocket took off and flew between Barbossa and another man before landing in a building. The entire building exploded and there was a knock on effect. Building after building exploded, leaving the city in ruins.

"Nice job, Jack," Ella complimented as she walked over to him. He jumped up onto her shoulder. Cotton's parrot flew away to find its owner. Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Matry, and Cotton showed up next to her. Barbossa arrived shortly after noticing Jack on Ella's shoulder. The little monkey hopped over to his shoulder and smiled at Ella.

Will met up with them, an entourage of Sao Feng's men behind him. "You have the charts," Barbossa asked. Will held them up with a smile.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth questioned.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."


	3. Chapter 3: Coping

**Hey guys! Okay, sorry for being sooo long, I've been super sick and insanely busy. Not a good combination. But, I finally found ten minutes to upload! Here is chapter three. Thank you so much for the reviews. Please, those who don't review, I encourage you to. I really love hearing from everyone. It is really encouraging and helps me learn to be a better writer. So, please leave me a review.**

**Most importantly, though...**  
**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Coping

Ella leaned against the rail while her mind wondered. Singapore long since disappeared from view, the rescue mission officially kicked off. Ripples made by the ship hypnotized her into a calm state. Everything seemed smooth and easy. Her thoughts swirled around in her head effortlessly, and it was the first time she found herself able to think without heartache. Of course she wasn't alone, no, they still didn't trust her to be alone. Not after that night in Tia's hut.

Will was walking around the ship, trying to subtly watch her. Elizabeth sat on a bench with her eyes trained on her. Pintel and Ragetti checked on her too, glancing at her as they worked. Cotton and his parrot peered over at her once in a while. Gibbs watched her like a hawk, almost as if ordered, like he was doing it for Jack. Barbossa was at the helm, and even he gave her sideways glances, Ella thought it was sweet. She laughed to herself thinking about what Jack would say if he saw this.

"You think about 'im a lot, don't you?" Tia asked her, walking slowly to her side. The lace of her dress dragged on the deck and Ella shrugged with her eyes on it.

"Is that a bad thing?" she spoke quietly, turning her gaze to the rippling water. Tia shook her head with sadness. "The locker is like a personalized hell, isn't it?" she asked. Tia nodded.

"You worried him in pain?" she asked, watching her closely. Ella shook her head and turned to meet her sad eyes.

"No," she said with a sad smile, "not physical, anyway." Tia looked at her questioningly. Ella sighed lightly as she gazed out to sea. "Physical pain, Jack can handle. It's the mental play that I'm worried about." She smiled to herself. "Jack's already crazy enough," she laughed. Tia smiled at her.

Ella's smile fell as she thought about her next words. "I know what it would take for Jack's punishment. I can see it so vividly, it scares me." She chewed her lip for a moment as the image appeared in her mind. "Empty, dry land. No sea, no wind, no anything. An endless outstretch of nothingness further than seems possible. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. Lost with no direction. Trapped." Ella saw the barren waste land crystal clear. She could even see Jack, a bottle to his lips and a frown on his face. "And no rum," she added with a light laugh.

"Ella?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"I'm not going to break," she lied. "Stop treating me like I'll shatter." Her sparrow necklace tapped against her skin as the wind picked up. "I already have," she said so quietly if the wind didn't drift the sound to their ears, nobody would have heard a word.

"If you need to talk-"

"I don't." Ella turned to her. "I'm fine," she reworded, nicer.

"No you're not. Everyone's worried about you," Elizabeth said.

Ella sighed and noticed Jack the monkey sitting above on the woodwork. Him too? _I wonder how long he's been there,_ she thought to herself. Caught, he swung down and stood on her shoulder. "Tell everyone that I'll be fine when we get him back," she said petting the little monkey. "It'll all be fine when he's back."

Elizabeth watched her pet Jack a few more times before she let him scamper off to Barbossa. Ella walked passed Tia and her with a fake smile and went to the cabin they shared. 

* * *

Ella sat on the edge of her cot with her hands gripping its sides. She breathed deeply and swallowed multiple times to try to get rid of the lump in her throat. She hadn't opened her eyes in twenty minutes. The tears still wet her lashes but she refused to cry anymore.

Every time she went to bed he'd show up behind her closed eye lids. Smirking at her playfully. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, torn between wanting to stop the emptiness that grew and burned when she saw him and wanting him to never leave. Never disappear.

Sleep offered no help. She would either dream of being with him, or seeing him vanish into the beast's mouth. When it was the latter she'd wake up screaming, Elizabeth was always there next to her. She'd shoot up right and immediately have her calming her down. Elizabeth said she could tell it was a nightmare, because she'd go through the same process. The only reason she didn't wake her was because Tia told her not to. Any sleep was better than none.

When Ella had the nightmare she would first start to frown in her sleep. Then she'd moan and whimper. She'd start to call out incoherent things but before long she was clearly shouting Jack's name, over and over. The crying would start shortly after that and them the gasps for air as she broke into full blown sobs. In the end she'd scream loudly and shoot up right in bed, still crying and scared.

Tonight though, Elizabeth didn't comfort her. Tia wasn't in the cabin. Ella hadn't gone to sleep though, because she overheard Barbossa tell Gibbs it wouldn't be long now. They were getting close. Elizabeth told her to get some rest, so she closed her eyes and tried, but she couldn't. Then the images of him flashed through her mind and one by one it got harder to breath.

The image that played in her head now was a memory, one that she had tried so badly to avoid. Jack holding her close to him while he whispered against her lips. Before she heard his words she opened her eyes and a strangled cry came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Elizabeth stirred but didn't wake up.

Ella's hand shakily went to her necklace where she cradled it and tried once again to calm down. Her eyes slid shut as exhaustion swept over her. It was peaceful for a moment until the same memory popped up. Before the words were uttered Jack suddenly fell away, and Ella watched as he kept falling through a pitch black hole.

Eyes snapping open she shook violently as her hand cradled her head. She didn't need to close her eyes anymore, the same twisted image played in front of her. Her hands gave out and she folded in on herself. Crying now she stayed like that for a few minutes.

Tia came in and saw her. Making her way over she moved her crumpled, shaking figure into the middle of her cot and placed a blanket over her. Ella muttered one pleading "Jack" before she curled in on herself further. Tia went to her own bed and looked over to see that exhaustion finally took her. Lying in bed, watching the girl breath rhythmically, she wondered if Jack knew how broken she was.


	4. Chapter 4: Ice

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. You're so kind! I hope you'll like this chapter as much as you did the last. As a thank you, if I get at least five reviews by Sunday, I will post the next chapter the Monday. Here is chapter four! Enjoy!**

Chapter four: ice

_It's bloody freezing,_ Ella thought to herself as she wrapped another fur around her shoulders.

They'd made a stop a few days ago and everyone had been confused when Barbossa ordered the crew to get a bunch of furs. When asked why he said to just wait and see. Now Ella saw.

The temperature was far below freezing as they sailed through the icy waters. Icebergs passed them and even the warmest part of the ship were covered in a layer of frost. Ella had woken up that day under a pile of furs and when she went to get up she realized her cot was frigid despite the warmth her body gave it.

An hour after being on deck her hair had icicles in it and her teeth chattered so badly she couldn't attempt to talk. Elizabeth had her sit between Pintel and Ragetti so she wouldn't freeze to death. With all of her energy going to keep her blood pumping, she couldn't tell her they too were cold as ice. Body heat was a thing of the past.

"No one said anything about c-cold," Pintel complained. Ella turned her head shakily to him and nodded.

"I'm s-sure there m-must be a g-good r-reason for our s-s-suffering," Ragetti replied. Ella shuddered as an icy wind blew by and the three of them huddled down even more. Pintel grumbled about the cold for a few more seconds, but Ella ignored it, instead focusing on breathing. Every intake was a sharp pain that burned her lungs like fire instead of air.

Ella moved her arm to secure the outer most fur and found her arm. Thinking about the other people who already have lost a body part to the bone aching cold, she stood up slowly, her furs making it hard to move, and waddled over to Will.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be accurate as modern charts," he said as she arrived. She glanced down at them and back to him. He moved the circles around again and frowned. Ella motioned with her head for him to scoot over and sat beside him. She pulled her hands out from under the furs and moved the circles on the chart again. Her hands were turning blue, but so were everyone else's.

"No, but it leads to more places," the man next to him said.

She moved the circle and a phrase came together. She read it and turned to Will. He was watching Elizabeth, who was also covered in furs. Ella forced some saliva to her mouth and swallowed. Her mouth ached in protest as she opened it to speak.

"Over the e-edge, o-over ag-gain," Ella stuttered out catching Will's attention. He looked at the words and shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense," he said. Ella wondered how he could talk so easily. She moved the circles once more, aligning another phrase.

"Sunr-rise sets, f-flash of g-g-green," she read. _They're kind of poetic, in a completely unhelpful way,_ she thought.

Will stood up, walked to Barbossa and from the sudden lack of warmth Ella realized he might be the only person on this ship to have any body heat left. _Come back,_ she mentally called to him.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked after giving him the charts. Barbossa smiled at them as he stood by the helm. He glanced over to Gibbs.

"Ever gaze upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" he asked loudly, bringing everyone's eyes and ears to him. Ella shuffled over and sat by Elizabeth, who opened her fur blanket to wrap around her. Between the two of them they managed to create a small pocket of warmth.

"I reckon I seen my fair share," he said, his anticipation for the chance to tell a story lighting up his features. Ella remembered when he told her stories on the first adventure.

_This isn't an adventure, this is a rescue mission,_ she reminded herself.

"It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky." For some reason everyone looked up to the sky at that exact moment. Ella frowned at it, and looked back to Gibbs. "Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it and haven't. And some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world," Pintel said cutting him off. "From the dead," he emphasized dramatically. Ella couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her at the look of annoyance on Gibbs face. Pintel noticed it too and the excitement on his face dropped right off. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Trust me young Master Turner," Barbossa said handing the charts back to him. "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem." He pulled on the rudder. "It's getting back."

"Well at least if we're stuck there we'll have Jack," Ella said. Elizabeth stared at the floor and got the same guilt laden look that washed over her every time she heard his name.

"Eternity with Jack," Gibbs said as he thought about it. He stared wide eyed at the sea. "We'd need more rum."

"A lot more," Ella said with a nod and smile. She liked that Gibbs understood joking about it helped. He smiled at her as he nodded his head with memories of Jack and his rum. Whether it was talking about it, thinking about it, or doing it on Jack's behalf, he decided it was a good time to get a bottle.

Ella watched him go off in search and noticed they were sailing into a blue, icy tunnel. The spikes of Ice Mountains, as Ella dubbed them, glistened as the last rays of light reflected on them. In truth, Ella loved looking at the snow. The way it seemed to sparkle like diamond dust.

Gibbs returned with two bottles, one for him and one for Ella. She shook her head, unable to speak as a new chill encased the ship the closer it got to the tunnel. She hadn't drank any rum other than the mouthful Tia forced her to have in her hut. She only recently managed to stand the smell and look, it was still a painful reminder.

The ship entered the darkness and Ella turned around to watch the light disappear in the distance. Chunks of ice floated amidst water that was startlingly blue where the sun shinned on it. She smiled as the ship sailed around a corner and black was all around them. She could feel Elizabeth rest her head on hers and she yawned. They both fell asleep for a few hours, lulled by the sound of the water and faux night.


	5. Chapter 5: Found Him

**Okay, so I was too excited to wait... Here is the next chapter. It is longer than the others, which I know were quite short. Thank you for your lovely words and I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter! Please leave me a review and enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Found him

Ella was bored. Like, really, really bored. She'd tried to force herself to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried her mind raced on. Sighing, she got up and slid her boots on. The furs she was wrapped up in days earlier were on a trunk with Elizabeth and Tia's. It was warmer weather finally and whatever cool breeze she felt was welcome.

Opening the door she noticed several people were scattered around the deck, deep in thought. She walked to the bow of the ship, passing Elizabeth on the way. She noticed her eyes were focused on the water. Following her gaze, she saw why. It was incredible.

The swirls of the starry sky were replicated to perfection in the sea, making it look like they were floating. Ella was mesmerized by nature's wonder as she realized they were sailing through stars. "Wow," she breathed in amazement.

In a dazed walk she made her way over to Will. Tia stood by him and as she neared she heard her voice. "For what we want most in this world," she was saying, "there is a cost to be paid in the end." It sounded like a harsh warning. Will listened to what she said, but didn't take it in as his attention was brought to the distance.

"We're gaining speed," Ella noted as she watched the ripples quake from the ship. She glanced up to Will with raised eyebrows.

"Barbossa, ahead!" Will yelled as he ran to him. Ella calmly walked to join the little crowd of people who had assembled. Will was panicking, awaiting orders tensely.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa declared, a hint of excitement in his eyes. Ella did not panic like everyone else did at that statement. She didn't feel immediate doom looming over them all, after all, why would he be so tranquil if they were heading for trouble?

"Lost?" Elizabeth shouted in shock.

"For certain," Barbossa said, his eyes on the darkness before them. "You have to be lost to find a place that can't be found."

"Elseways, everyone would know where it was," Ella piped in seeing his logic. The little crowd turned to her in disbelief. "I don't know why you're all looking at me, this is the same type of plan Jack'd come up with." The looks on their faces stayed, albeit Elizabeth's now mixed with guilt.

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs called back as he leaned over the railing. Everyone ran to the sides to confirm as Ella remained with Barbossa. She felt excitement flood into her system with a smile. They were so close.

"Aye," Barbossa shouted vivaciously.

"To stations! All hands to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will yelled out as he made his way to the bow.

"Nay," Barbossa yelled louder, walking forward. "Let her run straight and true!"

The crowd moved to the bow and looked in horror at what was in front of them. Ella curiously made her way passed them, stopping short when she saw the waterfall. She spun around and faced Barbossa as Elizabeth did the same.

"You've doomed us all," Elizabeth said to him. He strode up to her and grabbed onto a rope.

"Don't be so unkind," he told her. "You may not survive to pass this way again," he reached for her as he continued, "and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"Elizabeth," Ella said causing her head to whip round to her. "To find him, we have to be in the same state," she said kindly. "Please, for me?"

Elizabeth looked pained with guilt and gave her a nod before running off to help secure things in hopes the ship would not be completely destroyed. Ella let out a deep breath as she watched the edge come closer. They picked up so much speed, she felt wind whipping her face and she calmly went to find Tia.

Will was screaming out orders frantically as Barbossa wrapped a rope around his arm. Tia was whispering into her claws when Ella found her. She sat down opposite her and watched the men run around.

"Hold on!" Will screamed as the fall approached. Ella got up and made her way to a rope just as the ship tilted. She slid down to the bow as she tried to walk. Something tripped her and knocking out her footing. The ship was practically vertical as she felt herself falling, almost flying passed everybody. She managed to grab onto the side as the ship tilted over. Jack the monkey came falling towards her in a little bowl. She reached out and grabbed him, letting the bowl fall into the dark abyss. Jack clung to her as they fell, even his tail holding onto her.

They were falling.

_Falling._

**_Falling._**

Suddenly it went dark, the kind of dark that made you wonder if light was possible. There was screaming and the sound of breaking wood. Cold enveloped them before anything else could be heard. The overwhelming rush of water was abruptly cut off. She heard, saw, and felt nothing. Everything just ceased to exist.

Then light, cold water, warm sand, waves crashing onto the shore, muscles aching, gasps, coughing, stumbling on numb legs up the beach. Blurry vision of blue and beige focused into sky and sand. She looked down and saw wet clothing. Behind her was the crew, pulling themselves out of the water or gasping for air as they lay on the beach.

"This truly is a god forsaken place," Gibbs spat as he surveyed the dry wasteland. Ella's eyes searched the sandy horizon for a sign.

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth said dripping wet. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here," Barbossa stated walking up to them. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"Does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack," Will said behind him.

Ella heard something odd and turned her head to the hill. She narrowed her eyes and cupped her hand over them to try to shield out the sun. The sand mound was moving, tumbling forward as the sound got louder. Crabs stared to show up, walking towards Tia. She turned to see one in the woman's hand.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," she said coyly. She glanced to the hill, bringing everyone's attention to it. Emerging from nowhere, the _Pearl_ rode the sandy hill like a wave. Everybody stood gaping at it as it slid towards them.

"It's not possible," one of Sao Feng's men muttered.

"No," Ella agreed absentmindedly. Her eyes drifted up to a figure standing atop the foremast. There was shock and laughter around her as they watched Jack confidently look at the horizon in front of him. He didn't seem fazed by them or anything for that matter. "He never is."

"Boat," Ragetti pointed as they followed the ship.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma. It's Jack," Gibbs said in awe. Elizabeth smiled happily relieved until she remembered something and her happiness was replaced with guilt once more. She stood still as everybody else rushed forward.

Ella felt weights being lifted but the sudden rush of emotions made it hard to breathe. Her body felt on alert and the slightest breeze of air as people rushed passed her felt like gusts of wind that threatened to knock her down. Her mind blank as she watched a longboat row to shore. The closer he came the more her breathing picked up.

Jack strode down the shore without a care in the world, oozing confidence as he didn't bat an eye at the gathering of people running to meet him. "It's the captain," they cried like dogs excited to see their owners returning home. "Jack," they yelled in amazement. "Captain, captain!" they praised as they ran to him. All of them shocked and relieved to see their beloved captain in front of them.

Gibbs made it to Jack first. Jack took no notice of their cries, if anything he looked pissed off.

"Jack!" Gibbs said stopped right in front of him.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack yelled back.

"Aye-aye, captain?" he asked happily.

"I thought so," Jack said calmly as he faced his first mate. "I expect you can account for your actions then."

"Sir?" Gibbs asked confused.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel," he snapped. "Why?" His eyes lacked the playful spark in them he usually had and his voice rose in anger. "_Why is that, sir_?" he screamed at Gibbs.

"Sir," he said looking around. "You're in Davy Jones locker, captain," he said quietly. Jack's demeanor changed as he processed the information. He stood up taller and brushed off the news.

"I know that," he said smugly. "I know where I am." He noticed everyone's eyes on him. "And don't think I don't," he warned.

"Jack Sparra," Barbossa called stepping forward. Jack turned at the sound of his name, choosing to ignore his missing title, once again.

"Hector," he said making his way to him with a charming smile and open gestures. "It's been too long," he said. "Hasn't it?" he added as he stood in front of a smiling Barbossa.

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember?" he asked. "You shot me," he reminded him. Jack smiled as he nodded, a look on his face that told Barbossa that not everything was there.

"No I didn't," he said still smiling. "Ah Tia Dalma," he said noticing her. He made his way over to her with that same expression. "Out and about, eh?" he noted standing in front of her. "You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium." She smiled warily at his words, unsure of his state of mind.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will said aloud as he realized. Jack turned to him, smile gone.

"Tell me something," he said moving towards him. "Have you come here because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel?" he asked irritated. "Or damsel in distress, either one?"

"No," Will said to him, tight smile in place.

"Well then, you wouldn't be here, would you?" he asked. "So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here," he said sarcastically.

"Jack," Elizabeth called. "This is real. We're here."

Jack looked at her with unease, his mouth twitching. He quickly turned and headed to Gibbs. "The locker you say?" he asked for confirmation.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

"We're here to rescue you," Elizabeth announced as Jack had his hand to his head. His hand immediately dropped as he spun around to her, his eyes black.

"Have you now?" he asked darkly. "That's awfully nice of you," he said sarcastically as he walked over. "But it seems as I possess a ship, and you don't. You're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship, right there," Barbossa said arrogantly as he pointed to the _Pearl_. Jack frowned as he walked forward, hands cupping his eyes to block the sun.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny thing behind the _Pearl_," he said ignoring Barbossa's annoyed glare.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman," Will interjected their little fight, coming forward to stand beside Jack.

"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth added, surrounding him.

Tia moved to his other side, causing Jack to give her a side glance. "The sung has been sung. The Brethren Court is called."

Jack took in what they said with a pinch of salt. "Leave you alone for a minute, and look what happened," he said jokingly. "Everything's gone to pot!"

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back something fierce," Gibbs yelled following him as he walked.

"And you need a crew," Will pointed out.

Jack stopped walking and turned around to face them with a look of amusement and irritation mixed together. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded," he said gesturing to Elizabeth.

She opened her mouth to defend herself but closed it when she realized there was nothing she could say. Will stared at her.

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here," he said sarcastically. His satisfaction left him as he noticed Elizabeth was paying attention to neither him nor Will. Instead her eyes were focused elsewhere, pain and guilt strongly shown on her face. She looked terrified of somebody's reaction.

Jack followed her gaze to the crowd of people. He couldn't see who she was worrying about so he moved forward. The crowd parted as Elizabeth walked to the person. Jack stopped, still a ways a way, when Elizabeth stood still in front of someone.

"Please," she said to mystery person. "Please say something," she begged. The person didn't move, causing Elizabeth more distress. Jack thought it was ironic that she was indeed in distress.

He moved forward to see who was creating this. He stepped to the left a bit and finally caught a glimpse of who it was.


	6. Chapter 6: To Rescue or Not to Rescue

**It's finally here! I know this has been a long awaited chapter, and I am sure you all want to get right to it, so I'll keep this short and sweet. I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. I know the anticipation has been killing some of you. Don't forget to please leave me a review on what you think of it, how you like the story so far, your hopes for future chapters, ect.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: To rescue or not to rescue

Ella hadn't uttered a word since he rowed to shore. She hadn't breathed since he spoke. As everyone else moved to him, she backed up. It didn't make sense and she knew it. She'd been waiting and needing him for so long and now here he was. And she was _scared_. Scared he wasn't real. Scared she'd wake up again with hot tears and aching in her chest and he wouldn't be there.

She was aware of Elizabeth's strange behavior, but she put it to her way of mourning. She never thought... But now it was just like when she was told about her marriage to Norrington. She could see all the signs clear as day. Every time Jack was mentioned and Elizabeth shrank back. It made sense now.

"I'm sorry, I-I I had to. I had no choice," Elizabeth stuttered trying to explain. "We would have died."

"Then you should have left me on that ship too," Ella said calmly, eyes down cast. Elizabeth reeled back.

"I couldn't let you die for him," she whispered. Ella's eyes snapped up to her, the calm gone and replaced with a burn of hatred that made it look like actual flames within her pupils.

"Do you call what I went through _living_?" Ella asked.

Elizabeth's sorrow drained from her and she retaliated angrily, "You're being- I saved your life."

"At the cost of his!" Ella screamed back, hurt and rage swirling inside of her. She launched herself at Elizabeth, wanting to at least scar her physically if she could not make her have the emotional and mental ones she has herself.

Some of the men around them pulled her back before she could reach her. She hissed at the woman she once called friend and tried pulling away until the numbness over took her again and she went limp in their arms. Ella stared at the sand below, head hung as she heard Elizabeth walk away. The men let her go carefully, only releasing her fully when they thought she was strong enough to not crumple to the ground. But Ella had to stay strong. She had to be strong for Jack. 

* * *

Jack pushed passed Elizabeth, ignoring her dagger glare just like he was ignoring everything else that wasn't Ella. Eyes never leaving her, he walked closer until he was right in front. Ella didn't look at him, her own eyes still on the sand. He reached up slowly as if she might wisp away into a fog, and truly be a hallucination. Just like all those times he'd seen her in this hell.

But Ella didn't wisp away as his hand carefully cupped her face. The warm, soft skin of her cheek against his palm was real. He moved his thumb in slow caresses as he watched her. He needed to see her eyes. Those mesmerizing blue eyes that mirrored the sea he loved.

He tilted her head up to him gently, barely doing anything other than silently asking her to look at him. She didn't resist, letting him guide her. Her eyes moved from Jack's boots to his breeches and coat. Finally they landed on his eyes. Warm brown. Eyes she was terrified she'd never see again.

A tear made its way out of hers, traveling down her cheek as she searched his. His thumb wiped it away before stilling on her cheek. She leaned into his hand, rough callouses she knew so well promising she'd be safe. Jack placed his other hand carefully on her right hip as he stepped closer. Tilting his head down, his eyes slid shut with Ella's.

"Love," he whispered. She peered up at him and he brushed a loose curl behind her ear only to have it fall back in place.

Ella swallowed at his voice. "I missed you," she spoke so quietly Jack almost didn't hear it. He pulled her close to him, letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too," he told her.

"You're never allowed to leave me again," she half-heartedly warned, her words muffled by her refusal to pull away from his embrace. She wanted to be strong, but it was so_ hard_. Jack held her there, breathing her in and keeping her close. He wished he could promise her what she asked. The only reason he didn't try harder to get away was because he needed her to live. He couldn't risk her life for his.

"I'm here now, love," he said instead. Ella peered up at him from under long lashes. It broke and warmed his heart at the same time. How he had missed her in this hell.

"Will you rescue me?" she asked innocently. Jack smirked at her, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Of course," he whispered before leaving feather kiss on her cheek. Ella blushed, reminding him, yet again, of how much he'd missed her. Jack remembered everybody else's presence and turned to see them all staring at the ground. Back to business, he walked to the line of people. Ella seemed glued to him, something he was thankful for. "As for you," he said to Tia Dalma. She smiled sweetly at him before leaning in and playing with his beard.

"Now," she said seductively, "don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

Jack smiled at the memories, a small laugh mixing with it. "Very well, you're in," he said still smiling. It wasn't until he felt Ella's hand on his shirt did he realize what he'd just done. He glanced at her and she looked up at him, blinked a few times, and looked to the people further down the line. Jack wasn't sure what that meant, but he decided that now was not the time to question it. He moved on to Ragetti. "Don't need you, you scare me," he declared. "Marty," he said welcoming him to rescue. "Egh," he pulled a face at Pintel.

"They played a big role in getting you back, they should come," Ella told him. He looked back at Ragetti and Pintel and nodded in agreement. He wondered what they'd done to cause such a vouching from Ella. A smile on Pintel made him narrow his eyes at the man as he realized that he had no idea what went on when he wasn't there to keep everyone else away from Ella. Pintel's smile dropped as he saw the threat in Jack's eyes.

"Cotton," Jack said moving on and nodding. "Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy," he said, watching the bird stare back at him. He glanced at Cotton and back at the bird. "But at least I'll have someone to talk to," he reasoned.

"What about me?" Ella asked with a frown.

"I have something else I want to do with you," he answered mischievously. Ella's cheeks turned a shade of pink causing Jack to be quite proud of himself. Spent god knows how long in the locker, but can still make her blush. He smirked to himself as he continued walking. "Oh. Who are you?" he asked one of Sao Feng's men.

"Tai Huang. These are my men," he replied nodding in their direction. The men all stared back at Jack blankly, making him feel nervous. Had all these men been around Ella while he was trapped here?

"And where do your allegiances lie?" he asked, dropping the unpleasant thought.

"To the highest bidder," Huang said plainly.

"I have a ship," Jack said pompously, smile on his lips.

"That makes you the highest bidder," Tai Haung said.

"Good man," Jack declared with another smile. He turned to face all of his new crew. "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail," he ordered. He flipped his compass open and watched as it spun around endlessly.

"Jack, where ya goin', Jack?" Barbossa asked slyly, map in hand.

Jack's smile fell as he understood he had no choice.

_Bugger._

* * *

__

Ella walked on deck with a smile. She finally felt like herself. Almost as if the fog cleared, as if the world was back in balance, like everything was right again. Her hands grazed the charred wood as her eyes took in the ship. She had missed her. Jack watched proudly as she went, smiling when she would admire something. She stopped and turned around, only to have Jack be right behind her. He smiled at her and she blushed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Barbossa walked towards the stern, bringing Ella's attention to him. Jack saw him too and wondered what he thought he was doing.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa called out. Jack frowned at him as the crew ran around, taking orders from somebody who was not him.

"Trim that sail!" he yelled out louder, walking the other side and leaving Ella.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Haul that pennant line!"

"Haul that pennant line!"

"What arr ye doin'?" Barbossa asked annoyed. They stood face to face, neither one backing down.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, equally annoyed.

Ella went to stand by Pintel and Ragetti. She leaned on the rail as she watched the scene before her. Barbossa yelled in Jack's face, Jack yelled in his. Barbossa countered, Jack re-countered. Back and forth they went until Jack broke the circle.

"Captain gives orders on the ship."

Ella turned to Pintel. "He's got a point," she whispered. Pintel nodded.

"The captain of this ship is giving orders."

"My ship. Makes me captain," Jack stated, frustrated.

"True, true," Ella said to herself.

"They be my charts," Barbossa said holding them up.

"That makes you..." Jack struggled to come up with something to say, "Chart man!"

Ella smirked at Jack's desperate attempt to knock Barbossa back down. They seemed too caught up in arguing to notice everyone watching the two of them. Seeing as they were practically at each other's throats, Ella stepped in.

"Boys, boys," she said stepping between them. They glared at one another, refusing to look away. "If you can't play together then you won't play at all." They looked at her not understanding. Ella smiled. "If you don't get along, then I'll take over," she said simply. They looked alarmed but not enough to act. "Or I could get Will," she suggested.

"No!" they both yelled out. Glancing at each other they silently acknowledged that they had to get along..._ish_.

Barbossa walked up the stairs without a word, Jack quickly ran to the other side and leaned against the helm, acting like he'd been waiting for ages for him to get there. Going to the rail, Barbossa pulled out his telescope and held it up. Jack eyed it with a smirk and got his own out. He opened it up and pulled it to its full length. He frowned as it stopped short of being even half the length of Barbossa's. He yanked at it a few times, making a lot of noise and earning a look he hated from Barbossa. Jack's ego deflated as the telescope wouldn't elongate furhter. Barbossa looked at him with a victorious smile and went back to ignoring him. Defeated, Jack walked away.

"That wasn't very nice," Ella said coming up to Barbossa.

"Oh?" he said not looking at her.

"It's his ship you know."

"How do you reckon that?" He turned to her, putting his telescope back. Ella shrugged.

"Was his before it was yours." Barbossa watched her carefully.

"I suppose you're going to give me a lecture on mutiny?" he joked. She shook her head with a laugh.

"Actually, if anything I owe you thanks," she told him. He didn't say anything so she went on. "If you hadn't have taken the ship, he never would have been in Port Royal. My entire life would have been different."

"You're welcome then," he said. "Both of you." Ella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I doubt Jack'd see it that way," she said crossing her arms.

"You'd be surprised," he told her.

"About?"

"Jack."

Ella watched him, unsure of what he meant. Questions came to her all at once and every one of them sparked new curiosity. Barbossa seemed to sense her questions and stood patiently for them.

"Ella!" Jack called. She turned her head to the sound and when she turned back, Barbossa was gone. Sighing, she went to find Jack.


	7. Chapter 7: Mine

**Did you guys like the other chapter? I didn't get many reviews for it, but I know a lot of you were really excited for it, so I have to say: I'm a bit disappointed with the lack of feedback :(**

**I hope you guys liked it though...**

**Anyway, in this next chapter that R rated warning is kicking in, so please be aware of it. I did make a warning in the first chapter that this would have adult content as well.**

**Enjoy and _please_ review!**

**Also a big thank you to TheRoyalPain for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter seven: Mine

"Yes?" Ella asked him as she neared. He smiled widely at her and went over to her. He surprised her as he strode up and grabbed her, pulling her into him before kissing her.

"I missed you," he breathed against her lips. His hands trailed down her back as he captured her lips. Ella's fingers curled around his open shirt, longing flooding her as she felt Jack's tongue slide passed her lips. It was the first touch she had had for what seemed impossibly long. She felt her body respond instantly. He guided them to the stairs, never breaking their kiss. Ella pushed herself closer to him, smiling when she felt something hard pressing against her.

"I can tell," she joked before sucking on his lower lip. Jack seemed impatient as he kissed her. He had never been this public with her. Sure he kissed her, but he never let anyone know how much he wanted her. He was always the one that made the girls need and want. With Ella he felt the desperate want too.

After a long, tongue filled kiss, they pulled apart and Jack whisked her away to their cabin. Inside he kissed her more fervently, roaming and caressing everywhere. She locked her arms around his neck, enjoying the warm, frantic kisses. It was all tongue and teeth, desire and demand, longing ache and burning need.

Jack wondered how he had survived this long without her touch. He kissed her neck and smirked, the moan she made music to his ears. Ella tilted her head back to give him easier access to her tanned skin. He licked the place he had last given her a mark, sad that it had worn off. He wanted to mark her all over, but he was too desperate and he could sense she was just as needy as he was.

They backed clumsily into the desk. Somewhere along the way Ella managed to shed her breeches, leaving her legs bare to the wood that smashed into them. Her protest of the forming bruises being made were muffled by Jack's lips. He wouldn't slow down and she didn't want him too. As the seconds ticked by she grew more and more desperate. Every touch igniting new and old desires that demanded to be met. He lifted her up to sit on the desk, hands staying on her legs to stroke. She sat on the edge of the desk as he lips found Jack's jaw line. He only let her kiss him a few times before he decided he _had_ to have more.

His hands worked on his own breeches as Ella pulled her corset and shirt off. She immediately went to his neck, chest, shoulders, anything of him that wasn't covered. Jack had lost his shirt around the same time she lost her breeches, which meant the thing she wanted desperately was also the only thing still covered.

He pulled her further to the edge, lining himself up. She bit her lip as he glanced up to her before kissing her once more. Seconds after their lips met he thrust up, taking her with a groan. She gasped apart from him, remembering one of the reasons she loved him. He stayed in her for a bit, letting them both absorb the feeling.

"I love you," she whispered, causing him to smile. He didn't realize how much he'd wanted to hear those words again. She kissed him, hands tangling in his hair as he remained still. His hands stayed at either side of her hips as she reminded him what breathless sex felt like. Deciding to make sure she felt it to, he pulled out and thrust back in hard, sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

They tried to show the other just how much they'd missed each other. It wasn't long before erratic panting made it impossible for them to have enough air to kiss. Jack was relentless and Ella took everything he had to offer. They were making quite some noise, but neither had enough self-control to stop themselves.

Needing a better angle Jack wrapped his arms around her and leaned back. With her legs already wrapped around him, Ella easily shifted herself to be supported by him. He walked them over to the bed, as Ella made small movements in his arms, which managed to hit all the right spots. He wondered if he would have ever wanted to be rescued if she had been here with him the entire time. A moan from Ella made him shake his head in response to his question. Definitely wouldn't have been hell then.

Laying her on the bed, Jack put one of her legs on his shoulders, and tried out their new position. The scream that ripped from Ella told him his choice was a good one. He began to set a punishing new rhythm that tested them both.

Words left Ella as she got closer and closer. Completely undone the only sounds that escaped her lips were desperate whimpers and full body moans. Jack's own moans mixed with hers as he felt her move with him frantically. Never had they been this desperate for the other.

"Jack," she gasped, her breath tickling his neck sensually. He shuddered as she let out a high pitched whine. He had missed that sound. "I love you," she said breathlessly as they both got closer. "Oh, god," she breathed as he responded to her with unfair skills.

Ella contracted around him, causing him to groan loudly. He managed a few more thrusts before he lost it. Her name fell from his lips as they both satisfied their burning desire.

They collapsed side by side, panting loudly. Jack turned to look at her, a wide grin on his face. She smirked back at him. Her hand brushed his and his grin fell. He looked troubled and Ella watched as his hand reached for hers and traced the finger where her ring should be. The immense pleasure and happiness she felt turned to dread.

"How is your fiancé?" he asked her. She looked at him shocked. After all this, after what they just _did_, this was what he says to her?

"I don't know, I haven't seen him," she said dismissively, hating that he ruined her happy mood. Jack smiled at the news, though. "But he's looking for me. We ran into some soldiers in Singapore and they had orders to retrieve me." Jack's smile fell. "That didn't end well for them," she said smirking at the image of the soldier's pale face. "I suppose I'll have to see him eventually."

"Or not at all," Jack said quickly. "Ever."

Ella smirked and turned to him, propping herself up on her elbow as she lay on her side. "I'll have to, however will I give him his ring back otherwise?" Jack's eyes lit up and he grabbed her, pulling her on top of him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She looked down at him, her sparrow necklace the only thing she wore.

"Don't you want me to?" she asked, knowing the answer. He shook his head with a deep frown, running his hands over her body. "You don't?" she asked, a sly smile forming. "Don't you like the ring?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her, wanting to know where she was taking this. "It's a symbol of owning, really," she said looking at her bare hand. "That's what he wants. To own me," she said, more to herself than to Jack. "To show everyone else who I belong to," she finished. Jack growled at her words.

"He's not allowed any claim over you," he stated, his grip becoming tighter on her. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. She raised her eyebrows at him, amused. "You're mine," he claimed simply.

"Then show me," she said with a smirk.

So he did. He showed her just how possessive he was over his things.

* * *

Ella awoke to gentle peppered kisses on the back of her neck and a hand rubbing her hip lightly. A warm, defined chest pressed against her bare back as she leaned into him. His hand slipped forward off of her hip and wrapped around her waist. She felt his breaths on her shoulders as he continued his peppering on any skin he found. Moving hair, he worked to make his mark on her neck.

"Can I help you?" she muttered sleepily with her eyes still closed. She felt a smile against her neck followed by light scraps of teeth. His hand pulled on her hip as a way of asking her to lie on her back. She complied as he shifted over to let her. He didn't move very far, in fact, he was still practically on top of her. She tried wiggling over to the other side but her efforts were futile, stopped by a strong hand pulling her further into him.

She opened her eyes and tilted her head up to look at him. Warm brown, the deepest she'd ever seen, focused on her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He started to lower down the second he felt her ask him. Lips met gently, the frantic kisses from the night before gone.

"I love you," she said against his lips. She felt him break into a smile at her words before he kissed her again. He moved down and placed another kiss on her neck lovingly.

Suddenly everything felt very real. Like a wave of reality crashed down on her and she could feel _everything_. All her senses woke up and every part of her was so _aware_. The rocking motion of the ship, the sounds of the waves, the footsteps on deck, her breathing, his breathing, **him**. The sheets suddenly felt softer, every part of her body could feel where they touched. It overwhelmed her, all at once floods of heightened senses rushed at her. Her heart felt explosive as they all honed in on Jack.

She was crying. She didn't remember when the tears started, but now she couldn't stop. Jack realized something was wrong and stopped. He reached out and wiped a tear that was trailing down her cheek.

"Love?"

Ella looked at him and new tears fell.

"I _missed_ you," she said. He looked back at her, pained to see her so upset. Broken, even. He lay next to her and pulled her in, arms wrapping around her as she cried on his chest.

"I'm here now," he said soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere."

There was a loud thud from above and Ella pulled herself away, wiping her tears. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Jack could already see her slip back into her normal, curious self. She and got dressed, putting her hair up as she walked out the door. Jack sat up in bed and sighed before reluctantly getting dressing himself.

* * *

"It's my father. We've made it back!" Elizabeth shouted as she leaned excitedly over the rail. Will was next to her, along with Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel and Tia. Ella made her way to the rail next to Elizabeth, excited too. She was stopped by Jack's hand on her arm. She looked back at him confused.

Jack shook his head and a coldness swept over her. She rushed to the rail and stopped dead in her tracks. Governor Swann was going past them with a small lantern in his boat. Elizabeth was so excited to see him.

"Elizabeth," Ella said softly. Her friend looked at her, a beaming smile on her face. It made it so much harder to say; "We're not back."

Elizabeth's face fell.

"Father!" she screamed. She walked along the edge watching him. Governor Swann turned his head and noticed them, he seemed peaceful.

"Elizabeth," he confirmed. "Are you dead?"

"No," she answered as she kept walking. She shook as she went, denying his death more than her own.

"I think I am," he said lightly. Ella could see the shine of tears in his eyes from the sole lantern.

"No, you can't be," Elizabeth said. She stopped now, clinging to the rail. Ella moved to her and noticed her knuckles were white. She glanced back to the governor. He gave her a small smile.

"There was this chest, you see," he started to explain. Ella stood up straighter as he got a far look in his eyes. "Odd. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth yelled, motioning for him. He ignored her and stared straight ahead, reliving it all.

"And a heart," he recalled. "I learnt if you stab the heart, yours must take its place." Ella stepped back before glancing over to Jack. He seemed far too interested in that. "And you'll sail the seas for eternity." Jack looked even more intrigued.

_Bad, Jack. No. _Ella thought as she could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"The Dutchman must have a captain," the governor said.

_You had to mention the title?_ Ella watched Jack carefully. He seemed to _really_ like that thought.

"Silly thing to die for," the governor joked. Elizabeth was desperate.

"Someone...cast a line!" she yelled out. Marty bent to pick up the rope next to him. "Come back with us!" she yelled to her father. Marty was apparently too slow so she ran up to him and grabbed the rope herself. She threw it over to him and walked along the rail once more. "Take the line," she ordered.

The governor was looking at her with such pride it was heartbreaking. He smiled up at his daughter, no longer the little girl he bought dolls for just to see her face light up and hear her laugh. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth," he told her lovingly.

Elizabeth lost it. "Father take the line! Take the line! Take the line!" He watched her, accepting his death and having the only regret being that he didn't show her how proud he was more often. The rope slipped off the boat and the governor didn't pay any attention to it, his eyes trained on his daughter.

Elizabeth ran to the bow, refusing to give up.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia yelled. Everyone ran to grab Elizabeth before she dived off the bow. Jack stayed behind, Ella wasn't sure if it was because he didn't know what to do or if he knew there was nothing he _could_ do.

"Father, please come with us, please," Elizabeth begged. "I won't leave you," she cried.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" he said before turning to face forward. Elizabeth was hysterical.

"No. I won't let you die," she screamed. Will pulled her back from jumping or collapsing, it could have gone either way. She struggled against him for a time before falling into his embrace and shaking with watched as Will held her. He looked at her and back to Elizabeth's distraught form in his arms.

"Is there a way?" he asked Tia. She shook her head sadly.

"Him at peace," she said. Ella gulped down a sob of her own.


	8. Chapter 8: Up Is Down

**Hi! I am so super sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'm directing a musical and it was tech week and opening night was Friday. I have been so busy. I haven't had time to sleep!**

**ANYWAY, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed!  
TheRoyalPain- I hope you feel better!**

**I can't wait to hear everyone's opinions on this chapter. Enjoy and please leave me a review!**

Chapter Eight: Up is down

It was so _hot_. The sun was beating down on them mercilessly, making the world look wavy. The crew was dropping like flies. There was the occasional moan of thirst and twitch of a foot, but that was about it. Everybody had long since abandoned their posts, not like it mattered because no matter how far they sailed they weren't going anywhere.

Ragetti and Pintel tried every bottle that they could find for water with no luck. Will and Tia watched the endless sea before them worriedly. Though, for Will, those worries were shared with Elizabeth's shut down. She'd gone numb and quiet since her father sailed away. Her blank stares were enough to worry everyone, which was why they'd guided her to sit on the step in the shade, where they all could see her.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds... Forever," Tia said.

Ella swallowed dryly, _great_, she thought to herself.

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs said fed up. The rum ran out three days ago, since then he's been a bit on edge.

"And the green flash happens on sunset, not sunrise," Will added. None of it made sense. The map didn't make sense.

Ella played with her necklace beside Jack. He was focusing on the map, spinning the circles around and around. He was so concentrated, Ella found herself just watching him, smiling as the gears turned in his head. Every now and then she'd reach out and touch him, to reassure herself he was real.

She got up and walked around the table. Jack frowned at the map. Unlike Gibbs and Will, Jack had the patience to figure it out. Ella on the other hand did not. She leaned against the table impatiently as Jack turned a different circle.

"Up is down," she stated unimpressed.

"Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful," Jack replied. Ella smiled at him and nodded. She went back to playing with her necklace. Jack started to talk to himself. He'd been doing that a lot lately. She never said anything, just let him work it out how he needed to. She smiled as she listened in to his, apparently, three sided conversation.

"Eh?"

"Well that's more than less than unhelpful," he said in disgust. Ella rolled her eyes.

"I love the sea"

"I prefer rum... rum is good."

"Every ten years," he repeated to his left. Apparently his left had a valid point to make because suddenly Jack looked very upset and looked at Ella. He tilted his head and listened.

"Even longer given the deficit of rum."

Bored, Ella leaned in over the map, blocking the sun to leave a shadow. "Sunset..." Ella repeated as she studied the 'up is down' on the map. Suddenly Jack frowned deeply, eyes darting from the shadow to Ella, to the sea, and back down to the shadow. His face lit up.

"Not sunset, sundown." Ella cocked an eyebrow. "Up." Jack stood abruptly, looking to the side of the ship, he suddenly got very energized.

"Jack?"

He ignored her calls and made his own instead. "What's that?!" He made a mad dash for the rail and in his sudden exclamation drew a small crowd, those who still had enough energy to pay attention to any of Jack's outbursts.

Ella watched as he stared out at an annoyingly calm sea.

"What _is_ that?" Jack squinted into the sun.

"Jack, I don't see anything," Ella said as everyone else tried to squint too. He pinched her arm. "Ow!" she yelped, giving him a dirty look. He stared at her.

_Up is down._

_Sunrise. Sunset._

_No._

_Sunup. Sundown._

_Up __**is**__ down._

And then she realized what he meant. Wide eyed, she nodded and ran to the other side with him.

"What in the world," she said, tilting her head.

"Ah!" Jack tugged her to the other side again.

"Oh, oh!" Back again.

"Eeeeh!" Other side.

"Hmmm," Back again.

"He's rocking the ship," Pintel said as he watched almost everyone running from side to side.

"We're rocking the ship," Gibbs called out, realizing.

They kept running back and forth. The ship tipped more and more. Ella laughed as they ran, it felt great. They made for one more run, this time they latched on to the rail and held on for dear life as the ship tipped. Ella could feel the ship weigh as the water flooded the deck. They were vertical faster than she thought. Soon they were tilting, flipping, and for a second she wondered if they'd make it. She heard a scream and saw one of the crew members from Singapore falling. The sea swallowed him up and Ella held on tighter. It was then when she realized Jack had intertwined their arms to make sure he was there for her if she needed him. She wanted to kiss him.

"Now up," Jack said, "is down."

The rush of water around them stopped that urge dead in its track. It was cold. So cold. Ella didn't know you could shiver underwater. People were letting go after a few minutes. Floating away into the darkening blue.

Will drifted down and Elizabeth's body wiggled around to get people's attention. Ella followed her distressed gestures to Will and looked around for a way to help him. Floating by was a rope, securely attached to the ship. She disentangled herself from Jack, who was busy looking around at everyone else.

The feeling was unlike anything she'd felt before. While she was holding onto the ship with Jack, she had security, certainty that she'd come out of it alive. Now, now she was completely free of everyone. Floating around with nothing to stop her from drifting away to the unknown. It was wonderful and terrifying all at the same time.

Her hand gripped the rope and she guided herself down it to Will. He took hold of it and gave her a nod in thanks before he pulled himself up it to get to Elizabeth. Ella looked around herself as supplies drifted away into the emptiness below. Shivering again at the thought of herself joining them, she pulled herself up on the rope. Half way to the rest of them she heard a whooshing noise and saw a dark shadow come over her. Looking up to see what it was, she tried to swim out of the way. But it was too late, a cannon had somehow managed to make its way out of the ship and was now falling fast to the bottom. She kicked and pulled at the rope, trying to get her body to move.

_I really need to learn how to swim_, she thought to herself just as cold metal collided into her skull. Her body went limp and her vision went black around the edges as it faded darker and darker. Eyelids falling closed, the last thing she saw was a red tinge. 

* * *

Jack felt movement next to him and turned around to smile at Ella. What he saw instead was the back of Will's head. He frowned. Looking past him he saw Elizabeth next to him, then Gibbs, then Marty. No Ella.

He tapped Will on the shoulder and he turned around. He motioned to him, trying to ask him where Ella was. Will furrowed his brows and looked around confused. He looked below and his eyes went wide. Ella was drifting, lifelessly, below them, blood swirling around her.

Jack followed his panicked eyes down to her. He immediately let go and swam as fast as he could to her. She had her eyes closed and mouth open. He hugged her to him and swam to some netting floating nearby. He wrapped himself in it and kept Ella in his arms. It was then that a blinding green light flashed, illuminating everyone in it. There was a rumbling noise and Jack looked down to see them coming up. He frowned and then braced Ella and himself for the surface.

They broke it fast and gravity was even faster to make itself apparent. Everyone hit the deck with a thud. Coughing and gasping in air, the crew picked themselves up from where they landed. Jack protected Ella by taking the brunt of the fall to the hard wood. He flipped them so she was on her back and he kneeled beside her. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were parted slightly. She wasn't breathing. He tipped her head back and gave her one breath. She coughed up water, eyes snapping opening.

He held her upright until she could stop coughing. She looked around and spotted the sunrise.

"Looks like I missed all the fun," she said sitting herself up and brushing the hair out of her face. "Ow!" Her hand went to her hair and she pulled it away to see blood. Jack tilted her head to the left and looked at the tangled mess of blood and hair. He frowned and when she tried to touch it again, swatting her hand away. She smiled up at him. "I guess this adds to the list of times you've saved my life."

"You really should be more careful," he told her. She rolled her eyes as a smirk formed on his lips.

"We're back," Gibbs was saying as Jack helped Ella up. Elizabeth noted the sunrise aloud to everyone and they turned to look at it. Barbossa smiled.

Ella picked up Jack's hat that she spotted a few feet away from her. She turned around and was confused to see guns out and pointed. Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, Gibbs, and Jack were in a circle, each hand pointing a gun at someone. Ella raised her eyebrows, amused.

"Well then, this is productive," she said before picking up a knocked over barrel and sitting on it. She watched as they all stood with their guns perfectly still. Barbossa was the first to laugh. Apparently it was contagious because soon the entire circle was laughing like lunatics.

_I wonder if I wasn't the only one who drank the sea water,_ she thought as they kept laughing.

"Alright then," Barbossa said and they stopped abruptly, their faces serious and guns raised once again. "The Brethern Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove and, Jack, you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing that point."

Jack did not like that idea. Ella decided to get comfortable for the show that was bound to happen. She propped her legs up and rested her head on her hands.

"I is arguing the point," Jack stated. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth pointed both pistols at Jack, he in turn pointed both to her, which then made Will point both of his at him, and force Jack to point one back at Will. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate," Elizabeth said.

Ella looked to Jack to see his reaction.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack" Will warned him.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one. And there'll be none left but you," Barbossa said, his pistols both on Jack.

Jack smirked happily. "I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that figure into your plans?"

"I'll have Ella," Jack stated, still smirking.

"You really think he won't find her?" Barbossa asked. Jack's smirk faltered. "Do you really think he'll just let her go? If he doesn't get what he wants," he glanced to Ella's bare ring finger, "what use is she to him?"

The threat on Ella's life caused Jack to replace his smirk with a sneer. "She's not going anywhere, and neither am I. If you can count on one thing, mate, it's that I'm not going back to the locker." With that Jack pulled the trigger. The gun spit out some water and Jack fired both guns repeatedly. Nothing happened and soon everyone was finding their guns had the same problem.

"Wet powder," Gibbs said. Everyone dispersed to separate parts of the ship as Ragetti called out that they could still use them as clubs. 

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. _Jack_!" Ella pulled her head away from his hands. Jack had took her into their cabin a few minutes after his plans to shoot Barbossa, again, didn't work. She was sat on the desk with Jack between her legs, cloth in hand. He was dabbing the deep gash on her head as he tried to part the hair for a better look.

"It needs to be cleaned," he stated before walking to the bookshelf. Behind some maps he pulled out a bottle of rum.

_Of course he has another secret rum stash_, Ella thought rolling her eyes.

"Stay still," he instructed her. "This is the last bottle," he said sadly. Ella braced herself and bunched up part of his shirt in her hand. He moved some hair again and she winced. He glanced down at her. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Alcohol burns a lot more when you know it's coming. Ella tried to squirm away but Jack held her in place and then quickly began stitching her up. Ella started crying as he worked. When he finished he put one of his spare bandanas on her to protect the switches until it was healed. He wiped the tears off her cheeks and she looked up at him with a pout.

"There, that wasn't that bad, was it?" He took the rest of the bottle and took a swig.

Ella glared at him and took the bottle from him. She drank the rest and Jack let her. Once she was done he took the bottle from her hands and put it on the desk. He leaned in and kissed her.

"What? Are you going to kiss it better?" Ella teased when he pulled back. Jack smirked and pulled her to the edge of the desk.

"Something like that."


	9. Chapter 9: Triple Cross

**Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking the story so far! My musical ended, so now I'll be able to go back to uploading on Fridays/Saturdays. Yay!**

**Enjoy this chapter and please review!  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Triple Cross

"There's fresh spring water on this island," Will said pointing to the blob on the map. Ella felt Jack's hand on her arm, rubbing up and down while they looked at it. "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later," he joked.

"You lead the shore party, I'll stay here with my ship," Jack announced.

"I'll not be leaving _my_ ship in _your_ command," Barbossa argued.

"How about you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command," Will suggested. "Temporarily," he added after Ella, Jack and Barbossa all gave him a look.

"Or you could leave it in my command," Ella said, thinking Jack would like that far more. He did. Nodding in agreement he looked to Barbossa.

"You'd be willing to leave her here?" he asked Jack. "Alone with all of them?" Jack, Will and Ella turned to see the crew from Singapore eyeing Ella up, smiles already on their dirty faces. Ella wrinkled her nose at them.

"She's going with you," Will stated. Ella frowned at him.

_Why does everyone think I need protecting?_

"For once we agree on something," Jack said. Ella turned to him, mouth open to protest, but one stern look from Jack and she knew there was no use.

"Fine," she huffed.

Once they got to shore Ella hopped out of the longboat and stood waiting for everyone else as she squinted at a large animal in the distance. Jack stood next to her for a second before he started walking towards the beast. The closer they got the bigger it got. When they could finally tell what it was their paces slowed.

"Oh," Ella said as the monster lay before them. "Kraken."

Jack seemed calm, something she was not expecting, and even... sad. He walked up to Jones's pet and stared at its glazed eye. Ella stood next to him and reached for his hand. He squeezed it once and let go before moving closer.

Pintel and Ragetti were climbing the beast, joking around about making money off the site. Ella watched Jack continue to stare at it. Barbossa joined him, just standing there at first.

"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world?" He stepped forward and turned to Jack. "You know, the problem with being the last of anything, by and by, there'll be none left at all," he told his former captain. Jack was quiet for a moment.

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me," he said trying to be his usual suave self. But there were cracks in his performance. His eyes were scared, his smile not fully there, even his words sounded off. Ella looked down at the blood stained sand.

"Aye," he said, "but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain." Ella glanced at Jack to see his reaction. She wasn't that surprised to see the lack of one. He still seemed despondent, like he finally realized he couldn't just talk his way out of this one. There was going to be a war. And he had to fight.

"Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?" he asked lightly.

"It's our only hope, lad," Barbossa said. Ella looked at him with a tilt of her head. _Lad_. That sounded... unlike him. Almost the way a father would talk to his son. It reminded her that there was a time, before Aztec gold, before their paths crossed, when Jack and Barbossa were friends. When trust, something Jack lost on that island, was strong between them.

"That's a sad commentary in and on itself," Jack said lugubriously. Like a little boy seeing the injustices in the world for the first time.

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa said. Ella noticed the sadness in his voice too. It was odd, she noted, that the death of a monster shook them all to the hard reality they faced.

"The world's still the same," Jack muttered. "There's just less in it." With that he turned away and started walking inland.

"I think he's realized," Barbossa said after a while. Ella nodded sadly.

The spring smelled toxic and the water was dark. A body lay motionless and pale in the stagnant liquid. Ella kneeled down to the water's edge and got her knife out. She dipped the blade in and dripped it on a nearby leaf. It browned instantly.

"Poisoned, great," she said getting up and wiping the blade on a tree. Barbossa went to the body and turned it over. The man was one they'd seen in Singapore. He had a wooden stake shoved through his mouth and up his head. Ella averted her eyes. "So much death."

"Oi!" Ragetti yelled to them waving his hands. "We got comp'ny!" He pointed out to sea, showing the approaching ship. Ella swore under her breath. Sao Feng.

Guns cocked around them and Ella looked about her. She raised her eyebrows at Jack as they realized they were surrounded.

"He's the captain," Jack said nodding to Barbossa. Ella and he rolled their eyes in unison.

It was already bad enough that she'd had a gun in her back the whole way to the ship, but to make it worse she hadn't even gotten both feet on the _Pearl_ before two men grabbed her. She twisted in their grip swearing at them to let go. A knife pressed against her throat and she stilled, narrowing her eyes in anger.

Barbossa climbed aboard and walked over to Sao Feng. Ella spotted Jack climb on too and immediately hide behind him. He was biting his nails, something Ella didn't know he did.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence," Barbossa said to him. The Pirate Lord turned to face him but didn't answer. Instead he walked closer and looked through him. His smile turning cruel.

"Jack Sparrow," he said. Jack peaked out from behind Barbossa, still biting his nails. Ella watched as he stood up and came into view, albeit he kept Barbossa between himself and Sao Feng. "You paid me great insult, once," Sao Feng said.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack said quickly. Without warning Sao Feng punched him straight in the nose, Jack's head snapping back and his hands flying up. He reset it quickly, causing Ella to pull a face at the sound. "Shall we call it square then," he asked with his hand still to his nose, trying to stop it from bleeding.

Will shoved his way out from the crowd, hand up and pointed in Elizabeth and Ella's direction. "Release them," he told Sao Feng firmly. All of them looked at him in surprise. Ella raised her eyebrows at him and looked to Jack. He was as surprised as she was, although his expression was mostly covered by his hand still holding his nose. "They're not part of the bargain."

Sao Feng stepped away from Barbossa and Jack to walk towards Ella. "And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked eyeing Will.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng said, "release them!" The men let their tight grip on Ella go and started to untie her hands. Ella glared at them as they did. She was not going to let their crushing grip and roaming hands go unpunished. She just had to wait for the opportune moment.

Jack's eyes went huge in shock at the title just associated with the whelp. "Captain Turner," he muttered in disbelief. The word tasted bad just being in reference to Will. It was just wrong. "_Captain_."

"Aye," Gibbs said, interrupting Jack's astonishment with what was happening. "The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us."

There was a sudden bashing and cracking noise that had everyone looking to see Ella straightening herself out and two of Sao Feng's men holding their noses. Ella looked up innocently. "What?"

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father," Will said, bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Ella narrowed her eyes at him as she moved next to Jack. The reason for this voyage was to get Jack. Was she the only person that cared? That had no ulterior motive?

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Elizabeth asked him, now free of restraints and next to Will.

"It was not your burden to bare," he said simply. Ella made a small 'ooo' sound, knowing full well that would cost him.

"He needs the _Pearl_," Jack said swaying back and forth. Everyone stopped to look at him. "Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_." Ella bit her lip, this wasn't going to end well. Jack had finally caught on. "And you just felt guilty," he said leaning forward to Elizabeth. He turned to face Barbossa. "And you and your Brethren Court," he accused. He looked to everyone on the ship, arms wide. "Did no one come to save me _just_ because they missed me?" Most of the crew, Gibbs included, exchanged a look. Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Jack the monkey raised their hands. Jack smiled widely, pointing at each of them. "I'm standing over there with them." He walked over, pulling Ella along with him.

Sao Feng's hand stopped him and he was separated from Ella as he was guided to the rail. Sao Feng's grip tightened and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first," he told him.

Jack looked very unhappy and mumbled, "I don't think I can survive anymore visits from old friends."

"Here's your chance to find out." Ella looked out to sea to find white sails sailing towards them. She closed her eyes, knowing who was on that ship.

"He's very eager to see you again, ," Sao Feng said with a smile. Bile rose up Ella's throat, but the possessive growl Jack made put her at ease. He wouldn't let that name happen. He wouldn't let Beckett put that ring on her.


	10. Chapter 10: Agreements

**I am so super sorry! I know it's been over a week. My grandmother died and now I have a horrid sinus infection. I've been sick and sad and so _busy_.  
****Finally, here is the tenth chapter. Please enjoy and please, please review. Thank you.**

**(Also, if the next chapter takes a while please be patient. I have to travel to go to the funeral and may not have internet) **

Chapter Ten: Agreements

Jack was delivered to Beckett's door. He stood, un-cuffed, waiting outside. Unfortunately, guards were by every exit and there was one both sides of him as well as one standing behind. He heard Beckett's voice telling an officer to let him in. The guard in the back stepped forward and shoved a gun in his back. Jack was not a fan of this.

The doors opened just as he was about to do something. He was poked through the door with a gun to his back. Beckett's back was facing him as he looked out the window to the _Pearl_. Jack was too distracted by the trinkets and boxes around the room to notice Beckett hadn't acknowledged him yet. It wasn't until Jack opened the second little silver box that the man spoke.

"Curious, your friends are quite desperate, Jack," Beckett began, back still facing him. "Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to that, are we?"

Glancing down at the white "P" seared into his skin, he remained quiet. Hatred bubbling beneath the surface, he kept himself void of emotion and continued to look through the boxes.

"It's not here, Jack," Beckett said annoyed.

"What? What isn't?" he asked innocently.

"The heart of Davy Jones is safely aboard the Dutchman and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain," he explained.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled," Jack answered as he walked towards a painting. Beckett watched, unamused.|

"By your death?" he asked platonically. "Yet here you are."

"Just close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream, that's what I get by," Jack suggested before turning to face the painting and mimicking the pose. He pulled the same face, ignoring Beckett's eye roll and trying not to show the pleasure in irritating him more by the minute.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" he asked, a calm but obvious threat. Jack tensed at the name, memories flashing through his mind. 

* * *

Beckett's men surrounded them and Sao Feng's crew. Ella was on edge, she didn't like being separated from Jack. Not after last time.

Sao Feng approached Beckett's right hand man, uncomfortable with the excess crew placed on the ship.\

"My men are crew enough," he said, noticing they were greatly outnumbered. Ella mapped out an escape as she worked on her cuffs.

"Company ship, company crew." Sao Feng glared at him, unsatisfied with the answer.

"You agreed, the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine," Will said to Sao Feng. The Captain looked to his crew. Unfortunately, his eyes caught Ella's hands.

"And so it was," confirmed before having his men knock the wind out of the younger man. Will folded in half at the sudden blow, not yet recovering before they took him away. The men next to Ella were alerted and they grabbed her wrist, tightening the irons too much. 

* * *

Beckett went over to pour some rum for the two of them. "Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement? One which requires nothing from you but information," he asked.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt," Jack guessed as he took the glass offered to him. "In exchange for fair compensation." He took Beckett's drink too. "Square my debt with Jones." He tipped one drink back. "Guarantee my freedom." The other was downed.

"Of course, it's just good business," Beckett agreed.

"We're I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack played around with the words in his head, wanting to see just what his old foe was after.

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the Pirate Lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

Jack smirked. 

* * *

There were a lot more men on the ship now. Ella couldn't move her hands and because of her little attempt, both her arms were held by Sao Feng's men. She stared at the ground as anger rose in her.

"Beckett _agreed_, the _Black Pearl _was to be mine!" Sao Feng said as he noticed the other crew now taking control of the ship.

"Lord Beckett isn't going to just give up the only ship that can out run the _Dutchman_ now, will he?" Sao Feng watched as the man walked away smugly, he was shaking with anger. Ella felt a smirk tug at her lips.

Barbossa walked towards the Captain. "Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Sao Feng glared after the man some more before turning to face him. "Honors a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it with the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side you say?"

"They have the _Dutchman_, now the _Pearl_! And what do the Brethren Court have?"

Barbossa smiled. "We have... Calypso."

Sao Feng's eyes flicked to Ella.

"Calypso?" he questioned, amused. "An old legend."

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form," Barbossa said, as if he were getting ready to tell a story. "Imagine, all the powers of the seas bought against our enemies." Sao Feng looked intrigued. "I intend to release her. But for that, I need the Brethern Court." He looked to Sao Feng and grabbed hold of the thing around his neck. "All the Court."

Ella was curious about it, wondering if it was one of the nine pieces of eight that dangled around his neck. Jack had never told her anything of the Brethren Court. She hadn't even known he was a part of it until Barbossa told her. 

* * *

Jack turned around dramatically, a detailed fan in hand. "You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both," he said to Beckett as he moved forward. "And Turner, especially Turner," he said with irritation at the name, fan dropping down. "The rest go with me aboard the _Pearl_. I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove. Where I'll hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones." He fanned himself once more." Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

Beckett was at his desk, looking thoughtful. He thought about it for a second before smiling at something Jack found disturbing. The Lord looked at him, smile gone an innocent intentions being conveyed. Jack didn't buy it for a minute. He watched warily.

"And what become of Miss Andrews?" the man asked, a wickedness in his eyes.

Jack was _not_ okay with that question, line of thinking, or any other part of it. He looked him dead in the eyes, not hiding the promise of pain if he went near her. "What interest is she to you?" 

* * *

"What're you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked Barbossa. He scanned Ella, judging the possibility. He had his suspicions. She stared back at him, not backing down and trying to look intimidating. Sadly, it seemed to egg him on.

"What ye be accepting, Captain?" Barbossa asked simply.

"The girl."

"What?" Ella, Elizabeth and Will asked aloud. 

* * *

Beckett walked past Jack. "Jack, I've just recalled. I have this wonderful compass which points to what I want. So for what do I need you?" He held the compass in his hand and Jack swore silently. 

* * *

"Ella is not part of any bargain," Elizabeth said firmly.

"Out of the question," Barbossa nodded.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng stated. 

* * *

Jack watched as Beckett stood opposite him, waiting. ""Points to the thing you want most. And that is not the Brethren Court, now is it?" he said with a smile.

"Then what is, Jack?" he asked.

"Me." Jack smiled widely at him. "Dead," he cleared up, face dropping. 

* * *

"Done," Ella said. Elizabeth was wide eyed.

"What? Not done," she said, shaking her head at her. She put an arm across her body so she couldn't step towards Sao Feng.

"If this is what gets us out of this mess, then done," Ella said again. Elizabeth looked to Will, but he seemed to agree with Ella. She glared at him, he was practically giving Ella to Sao Feng. Will looked down at the deck to avoid her glare. Ella was a bit surprised he was letting her go, but she was glad that she wasn't going to be stopped. 

* * *

"Damn," Beckett said with disgust at Jack being right on. He tossed him the compass and caught the fan Jack threw to him. He opened the fan with a thought forming in his mind. "Although, if I kill you, then I can use your compass to find, Shipwreck Cove, is it?" he asked rhetorically, rubbing it in that Jack let the name slip, "on my own." He pulled his pistol out and aimed it at Jack as he walked towards him. "Cut out the middle man, as it were."

Jack looked at the barrel of the gun, and tried to think quickly. 

* * *

Elizabeth pulled Ella back and grabbed both of her arms. "Don't do this," she told her. Ella glared back at her.

"I have no choice."

Will stepped up, pulling Ella from Elizabeth's grasp. He looked apologetically to his fiancé. "It's for the best." Elizabeth gaped at him. He was the reason this was happening, and he was going to let Ella go that easily.

Ella stepped forward once more.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked. Ella nodded strongly. 

* * *

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove, find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd be wishing, 'Oh, if only there was someone I had _not_ killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside,'" Jack said to Beckett. The man thought about it and reluctantly saw his point. Jack waited for his answer, noticing the gun lowering.

"And you can accomplish that?" Beckett asked, lax with his gun.

Jack smiled and stepped back. "You may kill me, but you may never insult me," he said with wide arms. "Who am I?" he asked egotistically. Beckett looked at him with no answer, completely blank. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said deflated, and a little childishly hurt.

A cannon ball hit the ship, knocking over the charts and lurching the two of them forward. Jack grabbed Beckett's hand and shook it before walking to the door. Two guards ran at him so he closed the doors in their faces, knocking them out. He waltzed outside as cannon and gun fire erupted on deck. He was pushed forward by another cannon ball blowing a hole in the stairs right beside him. He avoided one of Beckett's men that fell down the stairs and ran up them himself. He noticed a cannon and rope, an idea forming.

Beckett arrived in time to see him finish up his escape plan. By the look on his face, Jack guessed he noticed the little figure of himself standing at the end of the cannon. Blowing on the torch as he held onto the rope he tried to get it to light once more.

"You're mad," Beckett said simply.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work," Jack said before he lit the fuse and soon was lifted up into the air, screaming as he was flung to the _Pearl_. 

* * *

Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa and everyone saw Jack coming over, though they heard him first. As he passed behind one of the sails they ran up the stairs and saw a rope fall down and off the ship. Barbossa rolled his eyes, turning his head. As he did so he caught a glimpse of something on the standing on the stern. He did a double take and saw Jack casually posing as he watched them all look for him in the water. He smiled, proud of himself.

"And that was without a single drop of rum," he said before jumping down. Barbossa sheathed his sword, still rolling his eyes. Jack smiled as he looked at them, but it fell when he could find Ella's face among the crowd. He walked towards them. "Where's Ella?" he asked, disappointed that she didn't see his little stunt.

"She... she isn't here," Ragetti said after everyone else stayed quiet and looked anywhere but at Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes and stalked towards him.

"What do you mean 'she isn't here'?" he asked. Ragetti stayed quiet and Will cleared his throat.

"She went with Sao Feng," he said, making eye contact with Jack, which he regretted a moment later. "It was us or her."

"_Us or her_," Jack echoed slowly. Everyone took a step or two back, leaving Will to stand alone where he was. A few people glanced up quickly to see what was going on. Jack's eyes were black and murderous.

Before Jack could do anything Barbossa interrupted. "Killing him won't help her."

Jack's eyes narrowed further before he motioned for Pintel and Ragetti to hold Will where he was. He got closer to him, still looking bloodthirsty. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig," he ordered coldly.


	11. Chapter 11: The New Captain

**Here is the updated version of chapter eleven. I added some more into the scenes, but no drastic changes. Please review, and if you want anything specific changed or added, tell me. This chapter is a bit hard to get right.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The new Captain

Ella was left in a room with two other girls. She looked to them, noticing they kept their head and eyes down. There was clothing laid out that she suspected were to her. The girls approached her, still being sure to not look at her.

"It's okay," she said to them. They didn't react to her and she wasn't sure if they didn't understand English. She stayed still as they unlaced her corset. "Thank you," she said. One of them nodded.

_So they can understand me_, she thought to herself.

"You know, I've never understood why those were invented," she mused. "Very uncomfortable. Probably a man who came up with it," she joked. She was happy to receive a giggle from them, even if it was a small one.

They undressed the rest of her and put the oriental clothing on after. It was covered with beads and Ella stood still as they worked to wrap the outfit around her without disturbing a single one. They went to undo her hair but she stopped them, instead suggesting they use chopsticks. They nodded and used two red ones with intricate gold patterns. They were making small adjustments as footsteps sounded on the stairs. Ella stood taller as they got closer. Sao Feng entered the room, speaking Chinese. He kept speaking as he made his way to a pot of water with mint leaves inside it. The girls left the room and Ella nodded in thanks to the younger one that looked at her quickly.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free," he said to her, pausing. "Calypso."

"What?" Ella asked.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have, but that is what we call you," he said, stirred the pot with his nails.

"We being who?" she prompted. Sao Feng turned around quickly, a wry smile on his face.

"You confirm it," he said before taking a bite of the leaf. Ella raised her eyebrows, and looked at him, not giving anything away.

"Confirm what?" she shrugged. "You've told be nothing."

Sao Feng walked to her, backing her against a post as he spoke. "The first Brethern Court, not I, the first Brethern Court," he said, emphasizing the distinction. "Whose decision I would have opposed," he told her, slamming his hand against the post. Ella raised her eyebrows at his actions. He clearly needed to calm down. She wondered how this would end up if she really were Calypso. "Bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to man," he continued as he made his way around the post. "And not-"

"Me," Ella finished for him. He met her eyes and she smirked back at him. He looked pained.

"But for one such as you," he whispered, close to her, "should never be less than what you are."

Ella leaned away and looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Pretty words for a capture," she told him. She turned her head to him further. "But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm," she hissed.

Sao Feng stayed close to her. "Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some forget that the sea does not stop its swell for the justification of those men's crimes," she said quietly.

"All I offer is my desire," he told her as he stepped back.

Ella titled her head. "And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."

Ella nodded her head in thought. She turned her eyes back to him and parted her lips slightly, as if about to say something and then changing her mind to say something else. "And if I choose, not?"

"Then I will take," he came closer and Ella pushed herself further into the post, "your fury." He crashed his mouth to hers and Ella struggled to push him away. She felt teeth and tongue and she squirmed in his grip to escape. She wished Jack were there. The thought of Jack made an idea pop into her head. She reluctantly opened her mouth, knowing full well that Sao Feng would take the opportunity that presented itself. As soon as he did she bit him as hard as she could. He recoiled away from her holding his bleeding mouth. Ella spit the blood onto the floor.

The captain was livid, he came at her but before he could reach her a cannon hit the ship. It tore through the side and caused wooden spikes to shoot everywhere. Ella ducked, shielding her eyes from the debris. When she opened them again she couldn't see Sao Feng. There was a pained and wet gasping sound made from behind another post. She went over to see Sao Feng impaled with a wooden spike. Dark blood pooled around him as more oozed out. She looked him over and she felt the rage from before dissipate.

"Sao Feng?" she asked him softly. He looked to her and smiled.

"Here," he said to her, motioning with all the strength he had. "Please." Ella knelt down to him and he tugged his necklace off. He held his hand out to her. "With all nine pieces of eight you can be free." Ella didn't know what to do. His face twisted in pain as more blood gushed from his wound. "Take it," he ordered. She did. "You are captain now. Go to Shipwreck Cove in my place."

Ella's eyes widened but before she could say anything the ship was hit again and two of Sao Feng's men, or her men now, ran down the steps, calling to Sao Feng. He ignored their cries and grabbed her, pulling her close enough to whisper in her ear. "Forgive me, Calypso," he begged before falling back against the wall and stilling.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang demanded as she stood. She looked to Sao Feng and then to them, dazed as she tried to let what happened sink in.

"He made me captain," she said. It was weird to say out loud. In the back of her mind she thought of Jack when the title passed her lips. They looked angrily at her and then to their old captain. Upset at the choice and his death they stormed out of the room. Ella ran after them. As they exited the cabin they were grabbed by two soldiers. Ella struggled against the one squeezing her.

"You are not my captain!" Huang said. Ella ignored him and kept struggling.

"Ella?" James's voice drifted up to her. She pushed the soldier off of her and ran to James, shocked he was there.

"James?" she said, standing in front of him in surprise. He smiled down at her.

"Oh thank god you're alive! The governor will be overjoyed to know you're safe!" he said looking her over to make sure she was indeed all right. Ella stepped back, her brow twitching with realization. She looked at her ex-fiancé.

"Governor Swann is dead," she said, remembering how broken Elizabeth was and how proud her father was of her. James frowned, his eyes searching for something.

"No, that can't be true, he returned to England," he said shaking his head at her words. Now she could see it. The naivety he still had. After everything had happened he still saw Beckett's cause as good. They gave him his title back, his life back. Never mind how they treated him without it. Was he so blind?

Disappointment mixed with anger within Ella. She looked up at James and asked harshly, "Did Beckett tell you that?" James was at a loss for words. He looked back at her and she hopped he saw the hardness in her eyes. She hoped he would realize what is really going on.

"Who among you do you name as captain?" Jones asked the crew. They all pointed to Ella. Tai Huang confirmed it audibly and Jones looked in her direction. James didn't look away, but now his eyes were filled with confusion. A conflict within. Ella did a little curtsy for him.

"Ah you," Jones said nearing her. "Do you understand the curse of love now that you've lost it?" he joked. Ella smirked at James and turned to Jones with a blank expression, something that threw him off.

"Tow the ship, put the prisoners in the brig, the captain shall have my quarters," James ordered. Ella shook her head at him.

"Thank you sir, but I prefer to remain with my ship," she stated. James looked hurt.

"Ella, I swear to you, I did not know," he tried.

Ella smiled sadly at the ground. He still didn't get it. "Know what?" she asked, silencing him as she looked up. "What side you chose?" She walked backwards to stand with her crew. The distance between her and James an obvious sign. "Well now you know," she stated. 

* * *

The cell was large, but with everyone crammed in it felt tiny. The bars were pressed up against Ella's skin, and her oriental attire was getting caught. Some of the beads ripped and Ella wondered where the girls who put it on her were. They were not among those in her cell.

Jones's crew walked past, each looking like they'd been part of the crew for a long while. Ella tried her luck to find Will's father.

"Bootstrap?" she asked one walking past, he laughed at her and kept walking. "Bootstrap?" she tried again at one of them moping the floor. A grunt was returned. "Bill Turner? Bootstrap?" she continued to call. There was a cracking sound coming from the wall between the cells. Ella made her way over to see somebody dislodging themselves from the wall.

"You know my name," the man said, happily. Ella looked him over, his body was covered with sea life and she noticed he looked waterlogged. Though, threw all of that, she could see the similarities between him and Will.

"Yes, I know your son," she told him, wondering if he would remember. He seemed to have to think about it for a second but she could tell as soon as it popped into his head because his whole face lit up and he was so proud of someone that wasn't even there. Just the thought.

"William!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Aha! He made it! He's alive! And now he sends you to tell me he's coming to get me! Hahaha, god's wound he's on his way!"

Ella smiled at his joy and the way he and Will shared the same smile. "Yes, Will is alive. And he's coming for you," she told him.

He looked at her with that wide smile and suddenly it registered that Ella was a women. And his smile fell. He looked heartbroken, like all hope was suddenly gone.

"He can't help me. He won't come," he said starting to walk back to the wall.

"You're his father," Ella said to him, trying to stop him from giving up.

He shook his head before he pointed to her. "I know you. He spoke of you. You're the reason he can't come," he said sadly. "You're Elizabeth."

"No, no I'm not. I'm Ella. Will is like a brother to me. And he is on his way, he hasn't stopped fighting for you. He won't stop now," Ella tried.

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place," Bootstrap says, recalling the rules. "Captain, forever." He looked her dead in the eyes. "The _Dutchman_ must always have a captain. And if he saves me, he loses her."

Ella looked at the ground, biting her lip to keep tears back. He was right and she couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes. "I see," she said.

"He won't pick me," he said going back to the wall once more. "I wouldn't pick me," he stepped into the gap he made leaving. "Tell him not to come." Ella watched him put his arms in place. "Tell him to stay away. Tell him it's too late, I'm already a part of the ship," he said. And with that he put his head back and closed his eyes. Ella waited for any sign of life.

"Bootstrap?" she called softly. His eyes opened quickly, making her jump back. He smiled at her, not showing signs of the conversation they'd just had.

"You know my name! You know my name!" he said to her.

Ella nodded slowly. "Yes, I know your son."

"William! He's coming for me!" He smiled at the memory of his son. "Wait and see, he's coming," he nodded his head, mind not all there. "He promised." His eyes slid shut and he became quiet once more.

Ella's eyes stayed on him for a few seconds longer. "He'll set you free," she said to the lifeless man. "Somehow." He was so still. "We'll set you free."


	12. Chapter 12: Race to Shipwreck Cove

**Okay, so about the last chapter... It has never been my favorite. The beginning I like, but I just felt like it fell flat after that. From the reviews, I think some of you feel the same. More had to happen. And, in fact, I think it did. I just didn't write it because I was very tired when I was writing that chapter (I remember writing it and being sick and just wanting to get it done, which was a mistake and I didn't do it justice). So, I am going to give everyone a choice.**

**I can rewrite the last chapter and write what SHOULD have been written this whole time and update it when it is done (option 1), OR I can leave it as is (option 2). This will not count as an update, so it will not have an update date for it. I will simply replace that chapter with the new version. I will leave a note on it saying it has been updated and on the next chapter (chapter thirteen) I will announce it has been changed. Chapter thirteen's release will not be affected. **

**If anyone has ideas or something they would like to see happen they can message me or leave a review with it in. I will look at them and consider each one. I am not promising they will all be used, but if it works, I'll put it in! I will also credit the people who's ideas I added in. Think of it as an interactive opportunity. **

**So, please leave a review or message me with what option you would like and if you choose option one and would like your idea to be considered, include that as well. Thank you and I look forward to seeing what you pick!**

**One more thing, as a side note. I do read each review, and I know some of you are worried about Elizabeth's story line and such. Just wait. That is all I will say. :)**

**Now I hope you enjoy _this_ chapter and don't forget to include your review for this as well!  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Race to Shipwreck Cove

The darkness of night made for easy cover. The only thing he had to worry about was if someone spotted the small light from his lantern. Will was standing by the rail, strapping another body to a barrel. He pulled the rope tight and cut it free with his father's knife. He held it to the light, his promise running through his mind.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," Jack's voice said casually. Will looked up to see him relaxing above him. He put his knife up and pointed at him, watching him stand up. "William, do you notice anything?" Jack asked. Will narrowed his eyes. "Rather, do you notice something that's not there to be noticed?"

Will waited for a moment before he answered. "You haven't raised an alarm," he realized. Jack nodded and continued to make his way towards him.

"Odd, isn't it?" Jack asked. "Not as odd as this," he said gesturing to the body and barrel technique Will was using. "Come up with all this by your lonesome, did you?"

Will smiled at him. "I said to myself, 'think like Jack,'" he replied sarcastically. Jack wasn't impressed. He looked at the body and back to Will.

"And this what you arrived at?" he asked, offended. "Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove, so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends." He looked to Will. "It's like you don't know me at all."

Will put his knife away. Jack walked down to him again.

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Jack asked. Will didn't answer, which was answer enough. "Ah, so you've not seen fit to trust her with it," he deduced.

"I'm losing her, Jack," Will said looking away. "Every step I make to my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain," Jack told him. "If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket," he offered. "Avoid the problem all together. Let someone _else_ dispatch Jones," he suggested.

Will frowned at the thought. "Who?" he wondered. Jack stood awkwardly to his side, smiling at him. Will raised his eyebrows. "You?"

"Death has a curious way of re-shuffling ones priorities," Jack said, going over to Will. "I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father's free of his debt and you're free to be with your charming murderess."

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Will asked, throwing his words back in his face. Jack remained quiet. "She can't go with you, Jack," he told him. "Once every ten years is a long time, especially when she has such a determined suitor on her tail."

"_He_. Is not. Her suitor," Jack spat back. Will didn't back down.

"But without you there, what will she do? How can you be so sure nothing will happen to her?" he continued. Jack's hands were fists at his side. "Not to mention, you'd have to do the job," he added. "Or risk ending up like Jones," he said making a beard motion with his hands. Jack made a face at that.

"I don't have the face for tentacles," he said at the thought. "But immortality's got to count for something, eh?" Will rolled his eyes, he should have stuck with predictions involving Ella. "Oh!" Jack said remembering something. He pulled the compass from his belt and tossed it to Will.

"What's this for?" he asked him.

"Think like me, it'll come to you," he said before giving him a hard shove overboard with the barrel. "Give me regards to Davy Jones," he called out to him. 

* * *

It was hours later that somebody came down to the brig. Ella looked up to see James standing outside the door. He pulled out a ring of keys and Ella stood up, standing with her crew. The door swung open and James waited outside.

"Come with me," he said. Ella didn't move and her crew stayed with her. James begged her with his eyes. "Quickly," he said to probe her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him

He looked her in the eyes. "Choosing a side," he told her strongly. She felt a smile on her lips, giving away her reaction before she could stop it. She motioned for her men to leave. As they exited she watched James. He had truly decided.

They ran out on deck and to the far corner. Her ship was waiting, the rope connecting it to the _Dutchman_ being their escape. She looked to James as her men scrambled across to safety. James helped people get on as fast as they could. Ella waited for everyone to go before she turned to the rope.

James grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them," he warned her. Ella nodded but shook him off her.

"Too late, but thank you," she said coolly.

James sighed. "Ella, I swear," he spoke to her. "I had nothing to do with the Governor's death," he said. Ella glared at him, he stepped back. "But that does not absolve me from my other sins," he recognized. He looked at her with sorrow. She saw its genuineness.

"Come with us," she said before she thought about it. He looked at her, shocked she had said it. "Come with us, please," she repeated.

James was about to answer but somebody had spotted them. "Who goes there?" They looked up to see it was Bootstrap. Ella looked to James.

"Go, I will follow," he said. Ella narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're lying."

He put a hand to her cheek, eyes soft. "Our destines have been intertwined, but never joined." He unsheathed his sword. "Give my best to Elizabeth," he said. "Go!" he yelled when she stayed glued to the spot. She kissed his cheek softly.

"You're a good man," she whispered to him and stepped up onto the rail to make her way onto the rope. She pulled herself along on it, looking back at James every now and then. He was poised, ready to defend them, ready to fight.

"All hands! Prisoners escaping!" Bootstrap called out, alerting everyone. People arrived in record time. James slashed the rope, causing Ella to plummet down into the icy sea. He held his sword high.

"Get back to your posts, men," he ordered. The crew didn't listen. Bootstrap went closer to him. "Now," James ordered again.

Ella didn't even see how it happened, one minute he was fine, the next he was slumping on the rail, with Bootstrap over him. Ella screamed out as she made out Jones standing by him. A sword was plunged through the captain, and then James stilled.

"James!" Ella screamed as a wave lifted her up. As the wave rode out the ship was blocked from site. She struggled to see it, and when it came in view, no one was on it. They'd all left, they'd left him alone, dead and alone. "No!" she screamed in frustration and grief.

She forced herself to swim to the ship. Crying over James would do nothing. The only thing she could do for him now was to avenge him. She pulled the coat offered to her over her shoulder.

"Captain?" one of the men prompted her. She walked to the helm and they followed.

"Cast off, separate all connecting lines. Bring her around, hard to port," she called out. The men scrambled around the deck as Ella continued to walk through them. Her face hardened at the sight of the _Dutchman_ shrinking in the distance.


	13. Chapter 13: Shipwreck Cove

**God I am so bad at updating on time... in my defense I've had a hella busy weekend... my life gets to calm waters in late May, so just hang on with me till then. **

**So, you guys decided it, therefore, I am going with option one. I will try super hard to get that up during the week but please bare with me.**

**Untamed- please, please, please _trust me_. I know you're worried about Elizabeth's story line. Just wait! Trust me. And this goes to everyone else out there, too. All I have to say is wait. Wait and see what happens. Don't jump to conclusions, okay? Trust me. No, trust them. Trust the characters. Trust Ella, and Jack, and Will, and Elizabeth and everyone! Just wait.**

**Anyway, here is chapter Thirteen, and I hope you like it. Please leave a review with what you though of it. I'll answer if you have any questions or concerns. You guys rock.**

Chapter Thirteen: Shipwreck Cove

The sun shinned brightly and the crew appreciated the cleanness the air had to it. The morning breeze was light, gently blowing on their clothing. They took in the impressive views of high mountain peaks in the distance, sheer cliffs with glass sharp rocks closely outlining the narrow passage. The bright blue of the sky contrasted the rocky terrain beautifully. The men looked down to the sea to watch the flags of long before sunken ships float peacefully on the surface. There was driftwood everywhere and if they looked close enough the shadows of underwater disasters were still there beneath the rippling water.

The _Pearl_ glided through the water, pushing one particularly large piece of driftwood out to crash among the rocks. The men were mesmerized by the scene. It was a beautiful tragedy.

"Look alive! It's not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, wherein lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck," Gibbs yelled out. He breathed in the fresh air that smelt faintly of the flowers growing above on the cliffs. The breeze whisked its scent down to them mixing it with a subtle smell of salt water.

He spotted his captain walking along the deck. He joined him, walking alongside him. Jack was swaying more than usual as he walked. Gibbs suspected it to have something to do with the lack of Ella's presence. He had been moody since he found out she left. That night he had drank until he'd passed out.

But today he was in a good mood.

"For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things," Jack said after thinking about it.

"Aye," his first mate agreed.

"I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye," he told him, reminiscing about it. Gibbs listened with a nod.

"And what did you call him?" he asked.

Jack didn't answer for a bit, tilting his head. "Larry," he answered lamely.

Gibbs was called away to leave Jack standing there. As his first mate left Jack looked around the ship, he thought that there was something missing.

_She is_, the little voice in his head reminded him. Jack averted his eyes to the sea and tried ignoring the thought. He traced the outline of driftwood that floated by, but out the corner of his eye he spotted movement.

Barbossa stood with Tia at the helm. They were talking in forced whispers, looking like they were about to scream at each other any minute. Tia turned to leave, looking like she had won the argument, but Barbossa pulled her back by her arm. Another minute passed and Pintel and Ragetti took hold of her, but she shook them off. She turned to face the deck and walked down the steps, showing no signs of anything having just happened other than the slight way her eyebrows titled down in irritation.

Jack watched her be escorted down and out of sight. He flicked his eye to Barbossa and saw him holding his hand out. A new piece to the puzzle was added to his plan. Now he just had to figure out how best to use it. 

* * *

The room they were sitting in felt overly decorated. The table was laid out with everything one would expected to find at a formal tea. Beckett dropped a sugar cube into his. Will smiled politely as he held the small cup in his hand. As he took a sip the doors banged open and Davy Jones stood in the doorway.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup," he spat at Beckett. Will took another sip calmly as he watched Beckett stir his tea.

"Apparently you can," he answered to the captain. Will added a cube of sugar to his own tea as Jones stood staring at him. Beckett made a noise as he sipped his tea and he turned to him. "I believe you know each other," he said motioning to Will. The young man smiled as he turned around to Jones.

The captain came closer, his leg thudding on the floor. He smiled cruelly at him, laughing at his presence. "Come to join my crew again, Master Turner?" he asked with amusement. Will wasn't fazed.

He took a sip of tea again, making a sound of appreciation. "Not yours," he said to him. "His." He motioned to Beckett before drinking more. The tea was actually quite nice, and he hadn't had anything warm to drink in a long time. It was a nice change from rum. That reminded him. "Jack Sparrow sends his regards," he said over his shoulder to Jones.

"Sparrow?" Jones repeated in confusion. He looked to Beckett as did Will. The smirk that reached Will's lips was not unnoticed by Beckett and he did not hide his annoyance with the information being spilled.

"You've not told him?" he asked. Beckett looked at him and Will took another sip. "We rescued Jack from the locker along with the _Black Pearl_," he explained to Jones casually. He had yet another sip as Jones glared at Beckett.

"What else have you not told me?" the captain demanded. Will felt almost sorry for him, he was once feared, and now he was a puppet. Beckett had the strings and he made sure he knew that.

Beckett stirred his tea before getting up and walking over to the globe. "There is an issue far more troubling," he said as he walked. He was impatient and looked a bit worried. "I believe you are familiar with a person called... Calypso," he said turning around.

The atmosphere in the room changed drastically, and multiple times, in a few short seconds. There was love at first, then longing, sadness, pain, heartbreak, and finally hatred. Will saw Jones display every emotion on his face in short bursts. He wondered how he could feel them when his heart was locked away.

"Not a person," Jones said. "A heathen God. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her," he said bitterly.

Will pulled the cup away from his mouth, making another sound of appreciation to cut in. "Not quite so well, actually," he said. Jones frowned at him. "The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"No!" Jones yelled. He was pure rage now, the news set a new fire in him. "They cannot! The first Brethren Court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement."

Beckett and Will both looked up at him. "Your agreement?" Beckett asked calmly. Jones turned away, regretting the slip of his tongue. He looked embarrassed, uncomfortable suddenly with the topic.

"I, I showed them how to bind her," he mumbled quietly, shamefully. "She could not be trusted, she gave me no _choice_," he explained, hurt. "We must act before they release her," he said firmly. Will stayed silent, staring at him with realization.

"You loved her," he whispered as it became clear. "You loved her, and then you betrayed her," he accused. Any sympathy he had for him vanished. He deserved his fate.

"She. Pretended. To love me," he spat. He walked closer to Will, filled with hurt and rage he battled an inner conflict of shame and anger. The accusation burned, bringing back old memories as if they were new. "_She_ betrayed _me_."

Will was standing up, facing him, inches away. "And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder?" he asked harshly. Jones violently knocked the cup out of his hands, glaring at Will as it smashed to pieces, tea going everywhere. Beckett didn't react. He took another sip of his own and watched them.

"Do not test me," Jones warned. Will was not threatened.

"I hadn't finished that," he told him nonchalantly. Jones looked thrown off at his calm disposition and Will took full advantage of it. "You _will_ free my father," he told him. He walked passed him and faced Beckett. "And you will guarantee, both Elizabeth and Ella's safety, along with my own."

Beckett still had no reaction. His poker face was infuriatingly good. "Your terms are steep, Mister Turner. We will expect fair value in return."

"There is only one price I will accept," Jones said. "Calypso. Murdered."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Calypso is aboard the _Black Pearl_. Jack has sailed the _Black Pearl_ to Shipwreck Cove." He played with the globe to his right.

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?" Beckett asked. Jones stepped forward, waiting for an answer. Will looked between the two. He grabbed the compass around his belt and swung it up into his hand.

"What is it you want most?" he asked with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14: Nine Pieces of Eight

**ON TIME! Well, I just wrote two AP Government papers, so I am taking a break before the third... So I decided to upload now! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would really appreciate if you would all leave a review for me. I love hearing what you think. I am trying to find time to rewrite that other chapter, I have been way too busy. I will keep trying. I'll keep you guys posted. **

**For now, read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Nine pieces of Eight

The little light that was still left in the day was blocked by the large cliffs, leaving everything to be in a midnight tint. The sea looked dark, the reflecting lantern lights among it blurred and distorted by the waves. As the _Pearl_ sailed further into the cove the crew came to the bow, taking everything in as they got closer. Ships were still fighting for places to moor. The docks were busy and loud with people coming and unloading. They all made their way to the safety of the fortress. That was the real amazement, the one thing, that no matter how many times someone saw it, would still take their breath away. Stacked on top of each other, all connected in a miracle of architecture, were ships. The building as a whole was peaking above the cliffs surrounding it. Lights spotted the structure, turning the entire thing into a collection of stars among the dark mass.

The pirates were in awe of it. Eyes wide as they took in every detail and hearts full with the pride of being part of it all. There was a new life pumped into everyone there as they gazed before them. Every one of them thinking the same thing: this is what it means to be a pirate; this was their life-blood. It was everything they stood for. The freedom they fought for, the adventure they lived for, the life they thrived in. This Mecca of piracy was all in front of them and not one person on board could deny the excitement it brought.

"Look at them all," Pintel breathed. Their eyes drifted across the view, each newly noticed detail more impressive than the last.

"There's never been a gathering like this in our lifetime," Barbossa said proudly. He breathed in deeply, a sense of respect and honor for their way of life.

Jack made his way to the front, looking around from ship to ship. He recognized almost every one. He cringed at some of them, making mental notes to avoid their captains.

"And I owe them all money," he said as that little voice in his head told him to turn the ship around. Barbossa gave him a look, which he ignored. 

* * *

The room was packed. Each Pirate Lord had a group surrounding them, weapons on the ready in case they needed to protect their captains. They sat at a large table, arguing loudly. Barbossa stood at the head of it as he waited for everyone to arrive and settle in. By the uproar of chatter he could safely say that everyone that was coming had arrived.

He banged a cannon ball onto the table a few times, startling Jack. The room fell silent and he looked out at them, leaning back and standing tall.

Jack was standing in the back of the room, ignoring Barbossa. He walked over to the globe with swords sticking out of it. Each sea that was governed by a Pirate Lord there having a sword sticking out of it. Flicking one sword, he pretended to be very memorized as it bounced up and down. His eyes, however, kept flicking to the absence of a sword in the South China Sea.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court," Barbossa said and Jack finally looked over to him, "to confirm your lordship and right to be heard." Jack lost his interest, a sadness sweeping over him and he turned away. "Present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns," he announced to the room before giving a wave to Ragetti. Ragetti offered a bowl to each captain, gathering the pieces. Part of a Bottle, a playing card, a chest pieces, each one completely different from the other.

Pintel watched as they dropped into the wooden bowl, the excitement he had starting to dwindle as each piece was revealed. He looked at the broken bottle piece, utter disappointment sinking in.

"Those aren't pieces of eight," he said as Ragetti moved to another captain. "They're just pieces of junk," he said sounding like a child that was just let down. Gibbs nodded at him.

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the Brethren were to a one, skint broke," he explained as he too watched. He was excited to see the items reunited once again. In his mind he was already thinking about how he'd spin this into a new story to tell.

"So change the name," Pintel said captiously.

"To what? 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey," Gibbs answered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Jack heard his first mate and smirked to himself.

Ragetti finished collecting from the Pirate Lords sitting around the table. He went to Barbossa, holding the bowl for him to see seven pieces. Barbossa smiled at it and looked at Ragetti.

" , if you will," he said to him. Ragetti looked down at the bowl, a reluctance in obeying the order.

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me," he told him hopefully. He looked around nervously, still not handing anything over. Barbossa nodded at him.

"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back," he said with a grin. He reached forward and slapped the back of Ragetti's head. His wooden eye popped out and into the bowl. Ragetti stared down at it sadly.

"Sparrow!" one of the Lords yelled.

Jack stood still for a moment before fingering his piece of eight. It was a small ancient Burmese coin woven into Moroccan beads. It hung over his bandana, in plain sight. Jack found the safest place to keep things were right in front of people's noses. Barbossa noticed his movement as Jack swaggered forward.

"Might I point out that we are still short one Pirate Lord. And I, for one, am content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us," he said with a smile aimed at Barbossa.

"Sao Feng is dead," Ella announced. Everyone turned to see her standing with crew at her sides. She was no longer in the intricately detailed oriental attire she was previously. She had an off the shoulder cream poet shirt with a black leather corset type of armor that accentuated her small waist. Black breaches with same colored leather armor covered her knees, with a stripe of it down the outer side of the legs. Instead of hiding the weapons she carried, the cross body holsters were clearly visible, so was the fact she wore many, and each slot was filled. She looked dangerous. And sexy.

That was irritatingly distracting to Jack.

"He fell to the_ Flying Dutchman_," she announced and the pirates exploded into argument over the news. Ella ignored them, walking to the globe and spotting the South China Sea. She plunged her sword into the globe, claiming her area of rule. She looked back to all of the arguing. Her eyes scanning those in front for Jack.

"And he made you their captain?" Jack asked once he recovered from his gaping. Ella's eyes snapped to him, their gaze holding for a while. He was very proud and everyone could hear it in his voice. Ella smirked before making a bee-line for him. "They're just giving the bloody title away now," he joked. Ella rolled her eyes at him, catching his playful smirk.

Turning to the table, she got to work. Time was running out and she had to warn them. "Listen to me!" she said to them. Nobody did. She tried again but still no answer. "I said listen!" she yelled over the hysteria. Everyone shut up and paid attention. "Thank you," she nodded. "Our location has been betrayed." Everyone started up again but before they could get to full volume she continued loudly. "Jones is under the control of Lord Beckett," she said, spitting his name out, "they are on their way here."

The shouting started up again and Ella let out an irritated huff. Arguing was not going to help them. They needed action. They needed to fight. She watched things get heated, ignoring the way Jack stepped closer and closer, before putting his hand on her back.

"Who is this betrayer?" one of the men in the room demanded.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa assured him and everyone else. Ella suddenly realized she couldn't see Will. Elizabeth was by Gibbs, looking just as annoyed about this fighting as Ella felt, but Will was not by her side. Or anywhere for that matter.

"Where's Will?" she asked. Jack's hand slid down to her hip. And she turned to look at him.

"Not among us," he said.

"And it matters not how they found us, but what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked the room. Ella prepared for the yelling.

"We fight," Elizabeth declared suddenly. Ella raised her eyebrows as everyone around her laughed loudly at the idea. She saw Jack laughing lightly with everyone else.

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but I think I agree with Elizabeth," she whispered to him. He stared at her seriously, considering it before nodding.

"You used to do that a lot more," he said lowly. Ella stood up straighter, memories of trust running through her mind.

"Trust is easy to have, but once it is broken, it is nearly impossible to fix," she said firmly.

Jack leaned in to her, mouth beside her ear. "Nearly," he whispered. And Ella was really sick of these 'being a good person' moments he was having lately.


	15. Chapter 15: Options

**Hey! So, I have NOT had time to eat let alone write, so I have not finished chapter eleven yet. It is okay, though. I'll get it done eventually...**

**In the meantime, here is another chapter! Thank you for the lovely reviews and your patience for my super busy schedule not letting me upload on time. Enjoy and please review! I love knowing what you guys think!**

**TheRoyalPains- oh my goshhhhh. That is soooo cool and sweet. I am so super flattered that those songs remind you of Ella and Jack and their relationship!**

**SerenityX007- Thank you for loving this story so much! I think it is safe to say we have all binge read fanfiction instead of doing something we were supposed to do... :)**

**I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks of this!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Options

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," Mistress Chang said. "A well supplied fortress," she pointed out as she stood up, Jack looked to his side at Ella, giving her a look. Ella reciprocated that look in agreement. "There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us," the woman continued. There was a rumble of agreement from the room.

"There be a third course," Barbossa said slowly. Everyone turned to him, wondering what it is he could be thinking. It was fight or flight. No one said anything about a plan C.

Jack and Ella had an idea of where this was going. Ella put her hand over top Jack's, squeezing it before giving him a quick glance of worry. He nodded.

"In another age, at this very spot," Barbossa said, walking around the table. "The first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones," he said reminding them all as he nodded. People around the table sounded their memory of the tale and gave nods. Barbossa shook his head at them. "That was a mistake." Suddenly the murmurs of agreement cut out and Barbossa was left with questioning looks. "Oh we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye," he continued.

Ella saw Ragetti standing by Pintel, trying on an eye patch. Pintel gave a wink and nod of approval and Ragetti smiled happily. He caught eyes with Ella and she gave him a big smile. He looked sheepishly down at the floor.

"But opened the door," Barbossa was saying. "To Beckett and his ilk."

Jack watched the reactions of the other Pirate Lords, and most of all Ella's. She tensed at the name and he inconspicuously gave her a small kiss on her head. She relaxed and a smile crept on her lips.

"Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from struck with eldritch creatures. But the sweat of a man's brow and strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true," Barbossa said. Ella was impressed by the speech. There seemed to be a new air in the room, a sense of change in favor for the hard work and rid of deals. "Gentleman," he said to the room. He walked back to the head of the table. Stopping by Ella and bending to go by her level. "Ladies," he added. Jack tightened his grip on Ella and moved her away from him.

Ella let Jack guide her away and to stand almost in his arms. She still stood separately enough to not draw attention.

"We must fee Clypso," Barbossa announced. The room was quiet for several seconds. Ella was confused at the complete silence. Barbossa frowned at their lack of response. Not a second later the entire room once again erupted into argument.

"Shoot him!" someone called down.

"Cut out his tongue!" Another called.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue," Jack suggested. Ella nudged him. "And trim that scraggly beard," he added. Ella rolled her eyes. It still amazed her how Jack's maturity could turn on a dime.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai Hung declared. Ella frowned at him.

"She was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now," another said.

"It is unlikely her moods improved," the French Pirate Lord added.

"I agree with Sao Feng," the pirate lord next to him announced. "We will free Calypso."

The Frenchman confronted him and suddenly guns were going off, yelling up to its highest roar, and punches being thrown in all directions. There were people fighting on the table, hair being pulled, bottles being smashed, it was chaos.

Jack was a bit surprised that they'd ended up like this this early. He expected it to happen at some point, but it wasn't even that late into the meeting. Someone was thrown across the table and he slid all the way down towards Ella. Jack pulled her out the way and watched as the man flew right off and onto the floor. Ella stepped out of his arms once the man had gotten up and dusted himself off before he jumped back into the brawl.

"This is madness," Ella said to Jack.

"This is politics," Jack answered as they continued to watch.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us," Elizabeth pointed out as someone was thrown against the wall and ganged up on with a bottle to the head and a punch to the face, followed by a kick to the groin from Mistress Chang.

_Nice high kick,_ Ella thought.

"If they not be here already," Barbossa said rolling his eyes in complete annoyance.

"We must fight!" Ella said. They looked at her. "We cannot waste time with this arguing," she said gesturing to the utter chaos before them. "Neither can we sit around and wait for Calypso to make everything better."

Jack nodded in agreement. Barbossa didn't listen. He jumped up on the table, got out his gun, and as the smashing, and bashing, and pulling, and tearing, and punching, and kicking continued around him he took one look around himself. Then he fired. The shot was loud, and everyone stopped where they were, some people mid punch.

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso," he stated. "We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude she will see it fit to grant us... boons," he said to them.

Ella saw Jack step closer and bend to stare at the cannon balls hanging off Barbossa. Ella rolled her eyes, waiting for Jack to do what he does.

"Whose boons," Jack asked. "Your boons?" Barbossa rolled his eyes once more at Jack's interruption. "Utterly deceptive twaddle speak, says I."

Barbossa stepped down from the table, sick of Jack. "If you have a better alternative, please, share," he said gesturing to the room.

Jack leaned back and considered for a moment. "Cuttlefish," he said to him with a smile before going back to his relaxed pose, the smug smile in his face as if he just proved his point and won the argument. Barbossa frowned in confusion at him. "Ay?" Jack asked the room.

He walked forward, shooing people to make a path for him. Ella watched as he went. "Let us not, dear friends, forget, our, dear friends, the cuttlefish," he said. Ella caught up with Jack, unsure of his state of mind. "Flippant glorious little sausages," he says to the man to his left. Ella cocked an eyebrow. "Stick them all together and they'll devour each other without a second thought." Ella narrowed her eyes at him. "Human nature isn't?" Jack asked someone on his right. He looked to Ella.

"Or fish nature," she said. He nodded, happy to have her understand what he was saying.

"So, yes," Jack continued as he put his hands on Mistress Chang's shoulders. The men he was addressing before had their hands on their weapons. "We could hole up here, well-armed, well provisioned, and half of us would be dead within the month," he said, knocking her words back at her. "Which seems rather grim to me any way you slice it," he said to Ella.

"Or," Ella picked up, finally seeing his entire plan. She walked to the next Pirate Lord. The guard let her in, smiling as he admired her looks. Jack frowned and tried to get to her, but he blocked him off. "As our learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso," she said. She moved on to the next lord as Jack finally made his way passed and to her.

"And we can pray that she will be merciful," he said with a serious face. He quickly bent to the man on his left's level. "I rather doubt it," he said seriously.

Ella stifled a giggle and kept up with him as he went. It was a lot of fun seeing Jack work his persuasive charm. It filled her with a type of awe that only he could create. His effortless way of stringing a phrase together and twisting it to his whim, until words were his slave and he their master. A mastery of tongue he had, all right. The room was already changing from the moment he started. Ella's eyes were glued to him, watching his confidence and charm win over everyone in the room.

"Can we in fact, pretend that she is anything other than a women scorned, like which fury hell hath no?" Jack asked making wide gestures. "We cannot," he stated simply. He kept walking, hands gesturing. "Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio," Jack said quickly.

"I didn't know Jack knew Latin," Ella said to the Pirate Lord to her right. He shrugged and Ella found herself smiling at Jack again. One of the forced lessons her uncle made her take, Ella remembered the phrases and roughly translated it to mean 'the matter speaks for itself, here in Shipwreck Cove'

"We are left with but one option," Jack continued. "I agree with," he looked to Ella, a smile on his face. "Captain Andrews." Ella smirked at him. He rolled his eyes playfully at her, putting an arm around her shoulder for everyone to see. "We must fight," he stated.

"You've always run away from a fight," Barbossa accused. Jack dropped his arm from Ella and she missed the warmth and comfort she had got to feel for only a small amount of time.

"Have not," Jack said in protest.

"You have so," Barbossa countered.

"Have not!" Jack responded childishly. Ella giggled at the way his voice jumped an octave.

"Ye have so."

"Have not!"

"You have so and you know it," Barbossa said, in attempt to end the game that had the court watching them like it was a tennis match.

"Have not slander and calumny," Jack said confidently, his voice back to its normal range. Ella shivered at the natural deep huskiness it had. Jack noticed and smirked at her, causing her to blush obviously, making sure everyone was aware of Jack's effect on her. "I have only ever embraced that of oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit, that here, now, that is what we all must do," he said, his voice dipping back into a rough husky sound every so often and forcing Ella to try really hard to not react or blush any more than she was. "We must fight," he said, eyes narrowing. "To run away," he said and his voice dipped on the last word to that tone again, his eyes narrowing further and his stance leaned back, confident, and manly. He looked unfairly attractive. Ella gulped down an embarrassing sound.

"Aye!" Gibbs yelled. The rest of the room soon after bursting into agreement. Barbossa stood with his arms crossed.

"As per the code," he almost sang.

"Ugh," Ella said. Of course he had something to counter with. Sometimes he was almost as bad as Jack.

"An act of war, and this be exactly that," Barbossa continued. "Can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up!" Jack accused, pointing his finger at him. Ella laughed at him.

"Did I now?" he asked. Ella didn't like the calmness of his voice, or the laid back attitude he had. She could see a plan forming, a plan he knew would affect Jack. What she didn't know was how it would affect him, and just what the reaction was going to be. "I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code."

Ella cocked an eyebrow. That was Barbossa's fail safe plan? Call on some other captain? Just a keeper of the code that she was told were mere guidelines? She looked to Jack, and was confused to see his face drop from his smile to something that Ella liked to call his "oh bugger" look.

She looked around and noticed most everyone else was quiet too. She was surprised they were so well behaved. Looking to Jack again, she frowned and found herself unnerved. Whoever this was, Jack seemed to be nervous. He was frozen in that same expression, not moving even when an Indian man stood up to speak for his captain.


	16. Chapter 16: Putting it to a vote

**Well, this weekend has been CRAZY! I was in New York on a trip and wow have I been busy. Anyways, here is the next chapter, FINALLY! Enjoy and please, please, please review! I've noticed that each chapter is getting less and less! Please leave a review with your opinion on the chapter. I don't know what you think about it unless you tell me!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Putting it to a vote

"SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" the man stated. Ella caught Elizabeth staring at something behind her and Jack. She seemed on edge. The man continued, "Hang the code! Who ca-"

A shot rang out and everyone was startled as the man rocked back, eyes rolling back in his head and a trail of blood running down from the bullet wound on his chest. Ella stared in shock at the body. Everyone turned to whoever fired the shot that was behind them.

"The code is the law," a voice said from behind. Ella looked at Jack, but he was still froze. She frowned. She could have sworn she heard him say something. It sounded deeper than normal, and overall a bit... different than him, but the only voice that it could have been was Jack's. It sounded so similar.

Jack had unfroze as footsteps thudded behind them. Ella tugged on his sleeve but he just made another uneasy face as the man drew nearer. Ella would have laughed if she wasn't feeling a little uneasy herself. Jack's shoulders were tense as he tried to keep perfectly still.

"Jack," she whispered to him. He didn't move.

"You're in my way, boy" the voice said. Ella frowned as she swears Jack just did that funny thing with his voice, only, this time she was looking at him and his lips never moved. Then Ella was dumbstruck when Jack shuffled over awkwardly.

Captain Jack Sparrow was many things, awkward was not one. Ella gaped at him as he moved. She was even more confused that he _did as he was_ _ordered_. She felt herself be pushed along as Jack took her with him. He kept shifting over, planning to retreat to the side of the room to disappear among the crowd of pirates. He was stopped by a sharp pull on his arm by the mystery man. Once again, _Jack obeyed_.

Ella watched as a large, correction, humongous, book was carried over to the table. It took two people to carry it, and even then the book weighed them down. She tried to peek over Jack to see who the man was, but he blocked her view. She settled for staring at the book.

"Pirata Codex" it was labelled. It was leather bound, metal securing it and locking it away from everyone but its keeper.

Intimidating mystery man gave a short whistle and the shaggy little dog that they had last seen on that god forsaken island of cannibals came running. Ella smirked at the memory of Jack begging for it to go to him. She looked at him, to see if he noticed the easy trick. He hadn't. He was still acting odd.

Pintel and Ragetti, on the other hand, did notice. They pointed to the dog in shock. Ella nodded in agreement, who knew such a simple trick would have worked?

"Sea turtles, mate," the man said. Ella's eyes shot wide open. She glared at Jack. He refused to look at her.

_They even use the same phrases,_ Ella thought in surprised confusion. _Who is this guy_?

The book was opened and the man leaned forward to turn it to the right page. Ella finally got to see who the mystery man was.

She stared at him, mouth wide open, eyes large, eyebrows high. He looked just like Jack. An old Jack. But still strikingly similar. As he went through the page, searching the text, Ella compared him to the Jack at her side.

"Is he your-"

"Dad?" Jack asked, finally looking at her. "Aye."

Ella studied him, noticing all the similarities between the two. She shook her head with a laugh. _Well I guess that's where Jack got his sense of style,_ she noted. For some reason, seeing the two of them standing together bought a smile to her lips. And how they acted around each other an even bigger one. Jack's shift over at his order now reminded her of a little boy doing as his parents told him. It made her wondered what Jack was like as a child.

"Ah, Barbossa is right," Teague said tapping the page. Barbossa gestured to him in thanks, making Ella want to slap the smug look on his face right off.

"Hang on a minute," Jack said suddenly. Teague moved away and let Jack read. Ella noticed the look on his face as he watched Jack was very fatherly. Apparently, it didn't matter if Jack was grown man, wanted criminal, and legendary mischief maker, he will always be his little boy.

_Cute,_ Ella thought.

Jack stepped in front of the book, scanning the page and reading the line out loud to himself as he went. "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parley with shared adversaries," he mumbled. "Fancy that," he said louder.

"There has not been a King, since the first court," the French Pirate Lord said. "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely," Teague repeated to Jack before going and sitting down and grabbing a nearby guitar. Ella watched Jack closely.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"See the Pirate King is elected by popular vote," Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for himself," Barbossa said happily. A tie means no king, no king means no war.

"I call for a vote," Jack announced and Ella was surprised that he was suddenly all peachy. Everyone around them groaned in annoyance, Barbossa in particular. As the pirates started to argue, soothing guitar started to play, courtesy of Captain Teague. Ella wondered if Jack could play.

"I vote for Armand, the corsair," Armand announced as he stood.

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless Frenchmen," Chevalle voted.

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhahee," one of his men declared bored.

"Mistress Chang."

"Gentleman Jocard."

All eyes turned on Ella and she looked around at them, the mass of attention making her feel small. She looked to Jack and he smiled at her encouragingly. She looked back at the court. "Arabella Andrews," she offered for the sake of it.

"Barbossa," Barbossa said after her.

"Villanueva."

There was a silence and Ella realized the only one left to go was Jack. She frowned when the silence continued. Turning to him, she saw he was waiting for everyone to pay attention, to notice the lack of vote, and turn to him. He wanted an audience. For what? By the smirk on his face Ella narrowed her eyes and wondered what his plan was. The music stopped playing and Ella knew even Teague was waiting now.

"Arabella Andrews," Jack announced. Shock hit the court as the music picked back up. Barbossa glared at his former captain. Jack smirked and slipped an arm around Ella's waist.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, voicing Ella's own thoughts.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack said, confidence radiating off of him. Ella really hoped it enveloped her like a protective shield, maybe, just maybe, she wasn't looking as lost and confused as she was feeling. Jack leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

And that was when the court lost it.

The place was filled with screams in seconds. Aimed at both Jack and Ella. They were livid. Screaming and swearing at them. Gentleman Jacord was acting anything but gentleman-y as he yelled at Jack that he should have voted for him. Ella felt the heat of the room rise as more and more anger turned to her. She took in a big breath as it continued. Jack rubbed soothing circles on her arm, looking completely unaffected. She let her breath out slowly as Jack relaxed her and she couldn't help but melt into him a little.

As the yelling continued someone yelled a threat to Ella and Jack thought enough was enough. He looked around at them, opening his mouth to speak. "Am I to understand that you lot will _not_ be keeping to the code then?" he asked, not letting go of Ella.

A guitar string broke and Ella tensed at the sound. She could feel Teague's glare at them all. Everyone shut up and sat back down slowly, watching the keeper cautiously. Jack smirked at them all, and she wondered if he had planned it all out.

"Very well," Mistress Chang said. "What say you, Captain Andrews, King of the Brethren Court?" she asked Ella, who was not paying any attention after Jack had moved his hand to her hip and started to stroke her up and down, soothingly.

She let go of Jack and stepped away from him as the court gave her expecting looks. She looked down to the ground. "Umm," she said thinking. She felt stupid. She was not ready for this. This was never a lesson she had to take. She closed her eyes, irritated at herself. How was she supposed to lead an entire army when she couldn't even address this court? She could see her uncle laughing at her. Her eyes snapped open. She was no longer that little girl. She was free.

"Prepare every vessel that floats," she ordered. Her voice was strong and she thought maybe Jack's confidence did rub off on her. "At dawn we are at war," she announced to the room. Jack was looking at her proudly and she made sure to avoid his eyes, the last thing she needed was to blush now.

SeSumbhajee stood, and Ella focused on him instead. "And so, we shall go to war," he said in a high voice. Ella slapped a hand over her mouth and turned to the side to hide her laughter as Jack tilted his head in confusion.


	17. Chapter 17: Dear Old Dad

**Good news! This will be the last time I'm late updating! *runs three hundred miles an hour to knock on wood*  
I graduate high school next Thursday, which means I'll be _freeeeeeeeee_. I can ACTUALLY have time to write *cries tears of joy*  
Until then, here is chapter seventeen, I'm sorry it's late. I am still trying to find time to rewrite that other chapter, will do probably not this week or next, but one after that. I'll keep you guys posted.**

**Please enjoy and pretty please write a review for me. It's how I know if you like it or not and what you think in general about how the story is so far. Feel free to PM (private message) me too.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Dear old dad

The room was clearing as everyone went to prepare. Ella smiled as she turned to Jack, hoping she acted as he needed her to. He was smirking at her, causing the familiar pink flush creep up her neck and face.

"That was excellent," he said in that voice she would never tier of. She giggled as he pulled her into him, strong arms encasing her and wrapping around her waist. She tilted her head up to him and he smiled back affectionately. Their lips met shortly after. Ella's hand found its way to rest on Jack's warm chest. Her fingers pulled lightly on the placket of his shirt, playing with it teasingly. When their lips parted they rested their foreheads against each other, breathing the other in. Eyes closed, Ella wished they could stay like this forever.

"I missed you," she said to him, hand still holding onto his shirt. They opened their eyes and searched each other's. Jack went to say something but saw Teague over Ella's shoulder watching them. He let go of her and kissed her cheek before telling her he would be right back. She nodded and let him walk away. 

* * *

Jack walked to his dad, not really sure what to say. His dad looked at him with something he couldn't figure out.

"What?" he asked, arms out. "You've seen it all, done it all, and you survived," he said and Teague just went back to lightly plucking the guitar. "That's the trick i'n it?" he asked with a sad smile. "To survive."

Teague looked up at his son and shook his head. "It's not just about living forever, Jackie," he said before getting up and walking over to him. "The trick is: living with yourself, forever," he said pointing to him. Jack looked down and nodded.

"How's mom?" he asked, and Teague knew he hadn't really understood what he had just told his son. He pulled a shrunken head from his belt and held it up, judging Jack's reaction. His son might have looked fine to onlookers, but Teague knew him too well to not notice the flash of pain that showed before he could hide it. "She looks great," he smiled unconvincingly.

The sound of Ella's laughter floated over to them. Teague looked up at the girl. She was standing with a few other pirates, talking freely as she used dramatic gestures and expressions that seemed to light her whole face up. She was relaxed among the men, interacting with them as if she'd known them for years. The girl laughed once again. He looked back at his son and caught a smile on him that reached his eyes, where it mixed with something he never thought he'd see on his son. Love.

"Ella," Jack said noticing his dad's questioning gaze.

"You love her," he said expecting Jack to deny it.

"Aye."

Teague watched his son carefully. Ella looked their way and gave Jack a smile, he lit up. "Call her over," Teague instructed.

Jack motioned to Ella and she started to make her way. Just as she arrived she tucked a loose curl that fell out of her Chopsticks back behind her ear. It fell again and she rolled her eyes, wondering why she bothered.

"Hello," she said to Teague. She shifted onto her other leg as he nodded back at her. A quick glance to Jack set her at ease enough to stop the urge to fidget.

"It seems you've captured Jackie's heart," the older captain said. Ella smiled as she looked at Jack beside her. The nickname his father used was not unnoticed and it fed her smile as she thought about it. "Not an easy task to do," he said to her looking at his boy. "I've seen him dripping with girls off each arm," he said, staring at nothing in particular as he remembered the countless girls. "So many girls," he laughed and Jack's eyes went wide as his face reddened with embarrassment. He glanced at Ella nervously as his father went on about how many times he's seen his son with girls. Jack felt his heartbeat picking up with every word, dread filling him as Ella stood their quietly, hearing every word. "But of course," Teague was saying, "none of them ever lasted very long."

_Thanks dad,_ Jack thought, ready to grab Ella and run.

"And none of them ever gave him _that_ look," Teague finished. Jack snapped out of his horrified state as he saw Ella look to him. He flashed her a smile. "Well, not that look," he said.

"Oh don't worry, he's just panicking that I know about _all _those girls," Ella said smiling sweetly. Jack gave a not very convincing laugh. "I don't know why though," she said to Teague. "It's not like I didn't know his reputation as a man-whore," she said and Jack lost his very cracked mask of calm and gaped at her, horrified of either her knowing his reputation or saying that in front of his dad. Probably both.

But Teague just burst out laughing. A deep sound that shook his whole body, and made a tear come to his eye. Jack looked at him with confusion and Ella smiled widely. It was a minute or so later that he regained his composure.

"This is a fine lass you have here, Jackie," he said putting a hand on Ella's shoulder. "And she knows you all too well," he said smiling. Jack stood in shock next to Ella, making her giggle at him.

"We better go prepare," Ella said, excusing them. "It was nice to meet you, Captain Teague."

"You too, lass," he said before heading to his seat to pick up his guitar.

Ella grabbed a hold of Jack and pulled him along with her as she walked away. He came with her, still processing what just happened. They walked to the docks and Ella maneuvered them around all the other people rushing about them. She spotted the _Pearl_ and tugged Jack along with her as she made her way towards it.

Once they got on deck Gibbs spotted them and ran over. He noticed Jack's confused face, but ignored it to talk to Ella.

"Captain, now, is it?" he asked with amusement.

"King, actually," she said with a smile. Next to her Jack made a sound of confusion and Gibbs gave her an odd look. "He just had a little talk with dear old dad," she explained. Gibbs nodded knowingly.

"I'll get the rum," he said and went to leave. Ella grabbed his shoulder.

"That won't be necessary," she said and Gibbs raised his eyebrows as he looked to Jack. "I've got another idea that I think might work. Make sure no one bothers us for a while, will you?" she asked as she walked to their cabin, still pulling Jack along.


	18. Chapter 18: Unfreezing Jack

**Hey! So, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Unfreezing Jack

Ella shut the door and turned around to Jack, who was standing further in, still frozen with confusion. She smirked at him, though he didn't see, and walked over.

"Jack," she called, standing in front of him. He didn't move. "Jack," she tried again, moving closer and putting her arms around his neck. "Jack." She leaned in and kissed him slowly. "Jack" she whispered against his lips as she pulled on his coat. She got it off and let it fall to the floor. "Jack." She kissed him again, licking and biting his bottom lip.

He still didn't move.

She stepped back and looked at him for a second. "Fine," she said, turning around and walking to the desk. She took off her corset like armor and poet shirt. She folded both up slowly and placed them neatly on the desk. She bent down and pulled her boots and breeches off next, again slowly folding the clothing and bending over more than she needed to put the boots together by the foot of the desk. As she placed the boots down, she heard a sound coming from Jack. She smirked to the ground and stood up. Looking over her shoulder at him, she smirked as his eyes roamed her body. Unfortunately, they were the only things to unfreeze.

She walked over to him, not hiding a damn thing and stood in front of him, waiting. "Jack," she said again. He didn't move. She pulled her chopsticks out of her hair and shook her head, her dark, soft curls cascading down her back. Once again stepping forward, putting her arm around his neck, she looked up at him through hooded eyes. "Jack," she called, her voice breathy. She leaned in and kissed him, moving slowly and sensually. She felt his lips move the tiniest bit again her own. "Jack."

She moved from his lips down to his jaw line, then on the side of his neck. She kissed and nibbled, releasing soft moans that she knew Jack had a weakness for. Her hand trailed down from his neck and to his breeches. She rolled her hips forward once and let out a moan aimed to drive Jack crazy. Her hand slipped further down and rested just above his crotch. The material was pulled and she licked the spot on his neck she was working on as her hand traveled down a little further and she felt it. She smirked against his neck, palming his obvious arousal. Jack goaded loudly. Ella paused for a moment, hand staying in place, adding no pressure. She titled her head up to meet his ear, letting her breath tickle him for a second.

"Orders, Captain?" she whispered breathily.

With a growl, Jack pushed her on the bed. She let out a surprised giggled as she landed on her back. Jack was on top of her in no time, kissing her relentlessly. She sucked on his tongue and he pulled her closer to him. The grunt he made told Ella he was now very aware of his clothing still on him. He undressed quickly and as soon as he did she had her hands on his shoulders, pulling him back to her. More kissing ensued, Ella's hands scraping his back for more.

Without realizing it, she had been rolling her hips forward continually, and Jack's quicker breaths alerted her to it.

"If you keep doing that, love, I'm going to-"

"Cum?" Ella provided. Jack groaned into her neck at her word choice. "Well we better hurry up then, shouldn't we?" she suggested, twisting her hips. Jack wasted no time sheathing himself in her. They stayed like that, voicing how satisfying the feeling was. It was Ella who moved first. A small rotation of her hips. It pulled a sound from her that made Jack twitch inside her.

"You're so unfair," he moaned into her neck.

"You're the one who's doing this to me," she reminded him. "Oh god, please, Jack," she begged when he still hadn't moved. "Please," she repeated and scraped her nails along his back. "_Please_," she whined.

Finally he moved his hips. The out movement had Ella pouting as she waited. They locked eyes and she ached with need.

"Ple-"

He thrusted in hard, cutting her off. Her plea became a yell of ecstasy. He smirked at her and gave her a few small teasing thrusts. She whimpered and kissed him, breathing him in. He kissed her back, getting lost in it. He soon found his way after Ella contracted her muscles in protest.

"When did you get so impatient?" he asked her, thrusting anyway.

"Are you complaining?"

"No," he grunted as his eyes were closed. He started to get a rhythm up, slow but hard. Without warning Ella yelled out and came. She panted under him, looking just as surprised as he was.

A grin came on Jack's face a moment later. Ella rolled her eyes and kissed it off his lips. His tongue soon delved back into her mouth as his hands roamed around her body. His hips moved slowly as before and his gentle touches had Ella coming undone in no time. She let out soft puffs of breath on his neck as he built her up again. She started needing more. But Jack wasn't showing any signs of speeding up any time soon.

And that just wouldn't do.

Caught off guard, Jack was flipped onto his back easily as Ella repositioned them to end up with her on top without pulling away. He blinked up at her, frowning at the devious smile she had aimed at him. He made a low sound that resonated in his chest as Ella lifted her hips up and let herself drop back down.

She repeated the action several times before Jack's hands found their way to her hips and took over. Apparently abandoning the earlier slow and steady pace, she was encouraged to go faster and faster. A couple of minutes later they were panting hard. Jack met Ella's rise and fall with his own thrusts.

"Ja-ck," Ella broke. In response she was slammed back down and they both screamed. Ella rocked her hips back and forth in quick shallow movements as Jack held her tightly to him.

Ella guessed it was two or three in the morning as she lay in bed. The room was pitch black around her, even with her eyes adjusted to its darkness she could not see Jack lying beside her. She was playing with her necklace as she bit her lip in thought. She couldn't sleep, to preoccupied with the war only hours away.

A sigh escaped her lips as her mind raced on. She didn't jump when a warm arm encircled her waist and pulled her closer. She felt a warm and solid chest behind her and a nose nuzzling at her hair.

"Jack, are you awake?" she whispered, staring into the darkness in front of her.

"Mmh," was the only reply she got back. She waited a bit before saying anything else.

"Do you think we'll win?"

More nuzzling.

"We have to," she continued. "Do we have enough gun powder?" she asked aloud, not wanting a repeat of the loading of the rum fiasco again.

"Shhh," Jack said already half asleep. Ella still felt unsettled for some reason.

"Maybe I should go check," she said. Before she could move Jack pulled her in closer and gave her a sleepy kiss.

"Everything's fine, go back to sleep," he whispered with his lips still on her temple. As if his words were a spell, Ella's eyes fell shut and sleep took over her body, relaxing her as she slipped into a deep slumber.


	19. Chapter 19: Parley

**Chapter Nineteen has arrived! Gahhhh, next time I post I'll be officially a high school graduate! I'm so excited!  
****Okay, anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please review. I will be working on the rewrite of chapter eleven this week. **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Parley

Ella awoke to loud knocking. She ignored the sound and turned around to lay on her other side. Facing Jack, she went to snuggle into him only to find out he wasn't there. Confused, she opened her eyes and was met by an empty bed. She made a noise in protest at his absences.

There was a laugh from in the room and Ella turned onto her back and peered over to where it came from. Already dressed, Jack stood checking their pistols. He caught her eyes and smiled at her with a shake of his head.

"You over slept," he said tossing her pistol on the bed. Ella sat up and looked over to where her clothes were. She really did not want to get up.

"I'm tired," she said flopping back down. Jack was about to say something when another knock at the door interrupted. Ella frowned at it.

"They've been doing that for half an hour," he told her. "You're lucky I didn't let them in," he joked as she got out of bed, naked. She narrowed her eyes at him before grabbing her clothes.

"I'd kill you," she stated.

"Would you still be-"

Ella glared at him and he smirked back. She pulled her breeches on and looked around for her shirt. It was next to Jack, who, unfortunately, spotted it too. He grinned at it and stepped in her way. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Really?"

Jack smirked back.

"Jack, I need my shirt."

"I like what you're wearing now," he said. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Fine then. I guess we'll soon see what everyone else thinks," she sang going to the door. Her hand hadn't reached the knob before her shirt was thrown at her. She turned around and caught it, smiling at him.

"Not funny," he said with a frown. 

* * *

On deck they saw everyone running around and making last minute preparations. Gibbs walked up to them and commented on the thick mist that lay ahead. Apparently it was bad luck, Ella learnt.

"What are you still doing here?" Gibbs asked her.

"I gave Tai Huang control. I'm staying here with Jack," she told him. "Speaking of Jack, where did he disappear to? He was here a second ago," she said looking around. As she said it Jack appeared, walking towards them happily, rum in hand. "Of course," she said as he made his way to them.

"What?" he asked. "Might not get another chance."

"The enemy is here!" Marty yelled. "Let's take her!"

Jack and Ella turned to see a single ship sailing towards them. Cheering erupted around them and everyone felt riled up. Ella looked to Jack, not buying that they only sent one ship. There had to be a few more.

Out of the fog, a seemingly endless amount of ships appeared. Looking around 300 of them, the roar of excitement died down quickly. Shock went through the pirates, looking at each other worriedly.

"It looks like they bought the armada," Ella said. "And friends."

"Abandon ship," Cotton's parrot squawked as it flew off. "Abandon ship!"

Everyone turned to look at her and Jack, which she couldn't blame them for. It was her idea, and Jack made her King to do it. She looked around at them all, mutiny in their eyes. A glance at Jack told her he could see it too. He looked uncomfortable and far away, caught up by swirling memories of a past he was unable to forget. It made Ella want to reach out to him.

Everyone inched forward, some already with their hands on their weapons. Jack put his hands on Ella's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. If history repeated, Ella would not be its victim. He smiled at the men closer to them.

"Parley?" he suggested. 

* * *

The parley was happening on a thin strip of sand off to the side of the battle. Jack, Ella, Elizabeth, and Barbossa with Jack the monkey on his shoulder, walked down the island to meet Beckett, Jones, and Will. Ella noticed Jones was standing in a bucket of sea water. A clever way around his inability to step on land for ten years. The trail of buckets leading to where he was standing made her giggle as she imagined him hopping from one to the other.

Elizabeth and Will locked eyes, but their faces remained indifferent. Beckett and Jack made eye contact and Jack pulled a funny face at him, making Ella smile. When Jones tried to make eye contact he avoided it. Ella saw Beckett smile at her, as if he was welcoming her back to him. She didn't see Jack's reaction, but she could feel a sudden tension in and surrounding him. He walked the rest of the way a little closer to her than before.

Once they came to a stop, Barbossa narrowed his eyes at Will. "You be the cur that led these wolves to our nest," he stated. Will didn't react to his words, and Ella glanced to Elizabeth to see what she thought.

She turned her eyes back to Beckett, who she stood opposite. He smiled at Will, who kept his eyes on Elizabeth. Ella felt sorry for him, for all of them. Before all of this happened, before Davy Jones and Jack's death sentence of the black spot, Elizabeth and Will were better. No secrets. No burdens. Nothing but love. And they were all friends.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left," Beckett said calmly. Barbossa looked to Elizabeth, Elizabeth to Ella, Ella to Jack, and Jack to the empty air. When he realized there was no one there he turned back to face everyone.

"My hands are clean in this," Jack said lightly. He looked down at his hands. "Figuratively," he said before bringing them up to his mouth and biting a nail.

Ella looked at Jack, unsure. He smiled back, ever as charming.

"My actions were my own, and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it," Will said, noticing something going on between the two of them. Ella looked to him, making sure, and he nodded at her. She gave him a small smile. Will understood that small panic she always felt that it was all a trick.

Jack was brilliant. No doubt about it. He was charming, able to win anyone over that he pleased. It would be easy for him to turn that against Ella. For him to trick her into falling for him, so he had her just where he wanted her. And that scared her.

"Well spoke," Jack said happily. "Listen to the tool," he said to her. She looked at him, wanting to trust him, wanting to let herself trust him. He was smiling at her, charming. She turned her eyes away from him to focus on the situation at hand.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman," Ella said to him. "I've met your father, and I do not think this cause is lost, not yet."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool to fight for it," Will smiled.

"And I believe that," Ella said, and Will sensed there was a 'but' coming. He was right. "But the strategy for that fight cannot be the one you are planning to use."

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf," Beckett said, interrupting them. "Then how did he come to give me this?" he asked swinging Jack's compass in front of him. Ella's eyes snapped to Jack, waiting for an explanation that better be a good one.

Barbossa was irritated, looking at Jack to see what his former captain would say now. Elizabeth joined the glares he was getting with narrowed eyes.

"You made a deal with me, Jack," Beckett continued. "To deliver the pirates." Ella looked to him, saddened. Jack never thought he'd be so affected by a woman's disappointment. "And here they are," Beckett said smugly. "Don't be bashful. Step up," he said tossing the compass to him. Jack caught it and glanced to Ella. She averted her eyes, making him wish he could explain everything to her now, before it was too late.

"Your debt to me has yet to be satisfied," Jones broke in. "One hundred years of servitude aboard the Dutchman, as a start," he snarled at him.

"That debt was paid, mate," Jack said. "With some help," he added gesturing to Elizabeth.

"You escaped!" Jones exclaimed angrily. Ella watched him and Jack interact and had a plan forming in her mind.

"Technically-"

"I propose an exchange," Ella said. Everyone looked to her. She didn't look at Jack, instead keeping her eyes on the three men in front of her. "Will leaves with us," she said looking at him. "And you can take Jack."

Elizabeth seemed to be the only one on their side to agree with the plan. Barbossa looked angry and caught off guard. Jack was alarmed, and more than shocked that it was Ella that said it. Elizabeth he would understand. But Ella? _His_ Ella?

"Love, I know you're mad," he said turning to her. Ella glared back at him.

"Done," Will said abruptly. Jack glared at him.

"Undone," he said before going back to Ella.

"Done," Beckett said.

Barbossa turned to Ella. "Jack is one of the nine Pirate Lords. You have no right," he said to her, little monkey Jack holding onto his hat as he leaned over her.

"King," she smiled back at him. She looked to Jack, waiting for him to walk over. Instead, he grabbed her and pulled her along with him, going back the way they came.

"Won't be a moment!" Jack called over his shoulder. 

* * *

"What, Jack?" Ella said when they stopped. She had her arms crossed, wind blowing those few escaped curls around. Her eyes mirrored the clear blue sea that surrounded them. The weapons she usually wore were mostly back on the ship, but Jack knew she had a few hidden somewhere on her person.

"I think we need to talk," he said to her.

"And now is the best time for that?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Fine, what?"

"I have a plan," he started.

"Oh, I know, I figured that out," Ella laughed, tightening her arms and eyes at him. Jack let out an exasperated sigh.

"A plan that saves the both of us," he said. Ella narrowed her eyes at him, waiting. "I'm not leaving you behind," he said stepping up to her. "I'd _never_ leave you behind." He looked down at her. His hand gently went to hold her chin to keep her tilted up to him. He brushed his lips against hers, keeping the kiss light. When he pulled back and opened his eyes he saw hers fluttering. Suddenly that panicked voice inside her disappeared. 

* * *

The others stood awkwardly waiting for them to return. Elizabeth and Barbossa exchanged looks as Jones and Will were still surprised by Jack's dragging Ella away. Beckett was watching the two of them closely. Their comfort with each other already striking him as odd. When Jack stepped closer he found himself wondering just what was going on between the two. As soon as Jack kissed her his eyes went wide. The kiss was too soft, too gentle, too _loving_.

Beckett knew there was something going on between the two, but this was nothing he would have imagined. Their agreement was as it was because he saw Ella as a shiny toy in Jack's eyes, which the pirate wanted to play with for a while. He didn't think anything was actually there. And he never thought Ella would actually reciprocate those feelings.

Jealousy was not new to Beckett. He knew the feeling well, but it was always aimed at those with more power. Envy of possessions were few, but they were always precious when they existed. Ella, in some way, was now his most prized possession. After all, every king needed his queen. 

* * *

"No," Jack stated.

"It'll work, Jack!" Ella said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Love, I have no doubts of your capable ability to execute this magnificently. But, I really think we should go with my plan," Jack said gesturing widely. Ella crossed her arms and looked at him, like a defiant child. Jack rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. 

* * *

Their short moment turned out not to be as short as they thought. When they finally came back, an agreement seemed to have been made. Jack stopped next to her, waiting for her to speak.

"My proposal stands," Ella said to the others. "We take Will, and you can take Jack."

"Done," Will agreed and Jack stated walking over.

"Undone," Beckett said. Ella and Jack frowned at him, confused as to why he suddenly opposed the idea he so adamantly wanted minutes before.

"Why?" Ella asked.

"I propose a new exchange," Beckett said with a smug smile. "You can have Turner," he said making Elizabeth let a little sigh of relief out, "but we get," he paused and Ella really wasn't surprised he was adding the dramatic pause.

_Drama queen,_ she thought to herself.

"You," he said finally, looking at Ella. She raised her eyebrows.

"Me," she repeated.

"No," Jack said, and he had that tone in his voice that Ella learnt meant that not even all the rum in the world could change his mind. It wasn't a tone she heard often.

"She comes with us, or no deal," Beckett said, unable to keep the smile off his face at Jack's clear dislike at the exchange.

"Done," Elizabeth said.

"Undone!" Jack yelled.

"Done," Ella said. Jack seemed all panicked and Ella rolled her eyes. "On one condition," she added. All eyes went to her. "You take Jack too," she added. Her plan could work yet.

"You can't leave, you're the king," Barbossa pointed out.

Ella nodded and turned to face Elizabeth. "As king, I share with you the power I have until I come back," she declared. Elizabeth smiled when Barbossa seemed to be having a conniption.

"You can't do that," he said. "The code..."

"You can check it when this is over," she said to him. "Although, I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Captain Teague that you let his own son go against the code," she said and Barbossa glared at her.

"So," Jack said looking between the two. "Done?"

"Done," Ella agreed.

Barbossa lashed out with his sword, slicing Jack's piece of eight from his head. Ella thought that went a little too close for her liking. Jack the monkey jumped off Barbossa's shoulder and grabbed the coin from the hot sand. Actual Jack was not happy. Before he could say anything Barbossa walked up to him, getting in his face.

"If you have something to say," he said calmly, "I might be saying something as well."

Ella thought his threats could use some work.

"First to the finish then?" Jack said irritated. He turned to look at Will, ignoring Beckett and Jones all together. He walked forward, as Will did the same, watching Jack with his hand on his knife.

They walked sideways, keeping their eyes on each other before turning and making the final steps. Jack almost walked into Beckett, who had stepped into Will's place and gestured to the nice gap next to Jones.

Ella handed her piece of eight to Elizabeth and made her way over to stand next to Jack. Beckett pulled her by the arm, making her stumble with the unexpected force of it. Jack glared at him as he heard Ella let out a surprised yelp.

Beckett smiled predatorily at Ella and Jack put his hat on as he watched every movement he made towards her. He was caught off guard when Jones had his face close to his, a reminder of the situation he was in.

"Do you fear death?" Jones asked him. Jack made a face at the sand.

"You have no idea," he answered honestly.

"Advice your brethren," Beckett said to Elizabeth as he stepped up. "You can fight, and all of you will die." He paused. "Or you cannot fight, in which case only most of you will die," he finished. Ella wondered if there was a third option.

"You murdered my father," Elizabeth said stepping up.

"He chose his own fate," Beckett said simply.

"And you have chosen yours," she seethed. "We will fight." Ella smiled at her determination. "And you _will_ die," Elizabeth stated and turned, walking away without another word. Barbossa and Will followed.

"So be it," Beckett said as he watched them leave.


	20. Chapter 20: Separation

**Here's the next chapter. On time and everything! I hope everyone likes it and please leave me a review with your thought/comments.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Separation

Beckett stood by the side of the longboat as Ella climbed in and sat down. Jack walked towards her but Beckett side stepped in front, blocking his path. He motioned towards another long boat where Jones stood waiting. Jack looked back to Ella.

"Come on Ella, wrong boat," he said to her. Ella got up but Beckett stopped her.

"_She_ is in the right boat, you on the other hand are to go with Jones," Beckett instructed. Ella wrinkled her nose at the situation. She knew this was going to happen. "Ms. Andrews and I have a lot to," Beckett paused, thinking of a word, "discuss," he said.

Jack's disposition turned cold immediately. The silly, joking side of him that he usually was, completely gone. He narrowed his eyes at him, causing Beckett amusement.

"She _is_ my fiancé," Beckett said with a dirty smile. Ella watched Jack's jaw tighten at his words. "Enjoy your night in your cell, I'll certainly be enjoying my night," he said glancing at Ella. Jack's eyes grew dark with rage.

"Jack," Ella called softly, managing to get the pirate's attention. His eyes instantly softened and she smiled at him. "I'll be fine," she promised. He kept his eyes on her for a minute before looking back to Beckett and having them harden again.

Beckett felt the familiar tug of jealousy at the softness in Ella's voice when she spoke to Jack. He shooed Jack away and got in the boat, purposely sitting close to Ella. Jack didn't take his eyes off her as their boat started moving. Beckett put his hand on her thigh, high enough to insinuate his intentions clearly. Jack's look of murderous hate gave him the satisfaction he wanted. It was short lived though, as Ella slapped his hand away hard.

_That's my girl_, Jack thought with a smirk from shore. 

* * *

Aboard the Dutchman Jack stood in his cell, peering through prison bars. He was really sick of being in a cell. After pacing for ten or so minutes and trying to figure out a way to get to Ella, he finally came to the conclusion he wasn't helping anyone if he didn't get that chest. Ella was a smart girl, and she knew her way around a sword. He just needed to trust that she'd be okay and he'd see her after all this.

If there was an after.

"Bravo," a voice called from behind him. He turned around to see a hallucination of himself sitting on the bench. The hallucination was fully sized like when he was in the locker. The only thing that differentiated them was the hallucination wasn't wearing his coat. He studied himself, wondering if he had truly gone mad. "You've successfully arrived aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, as per the overall scheme of things."

"Look," he said pointing to himself. He was not about to get berated by his own hallucination.

"Oh yes, chapeau, mate. Except for this little sojourn in the brig, everything's like clockwork," another hallucination said interrupting him. He was standing, leaning against the side and being just as condescending as the other one. Jack really didn't need this. It was like getting a lecture from his father, only they were better looking.

"And let's not forget poor Ella, somewhere on a ship with Lord Cutler Beckett," the first one added. "Locked away, no doubt, as a prize for whomever gets to the finish line first," he said pushing Jack dangerously far to the edge.

"Yet here you are," the other one said, staring at him. "No closer to that finish line." Jack glared at him. He wondered if killing him would be considered suicide.

"As she waits," the first one said, daring Jack to do anything about it.

"With Beckett," the other added.

"Alone," the first finished.

Jack had images of Ella locked in a cabin flashing through his mind. Beckett being there. His hands where they shouldn't be. Ella waiting for him, wondering where he was. Ella trying to push Beckett away.

"Ah, he's realized then," the second said swaying back.

"Question is, what's he going to do about it?" the first challenged.

"Go away," Jack said frowning as more images swirled in his mind. Every one of them making his blood boil.

"Back to the Locker?" The first asked.

"Not without you, Jackie," The other said, a sick smile on his face.

There was cracking sounds, pulling Jack's attention to the unnatural, and very possible future he had, replica of himself already part of the ship. The third hallucination leaned forward, his brain staying behind in the wall. His skull was missing for the most part, and his bones covered in sea life. He was decaying, the rot more evident in places. He scratched his face with a hand that was mostly bone. His skin on his face was still there, grey and rotting. The hallucination reached back in his skull, grabbing the brain that seemed healthy. It fit in his hand perfectly. It was slimy and the hallucination studied it.

"Stab the heart," it said eyeing the brain. "Live forever as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," it said raising a rotting eyebrow. "See Ella once every ten years," he said. "Both of you immortal," he added.

"Then again," the first said. "If you're in the brig, who's to stab the heart?" the first questioned.

"It does put immortality a bit out of reach, among other things," the second said logically. Jack looked to him. If they knew this, and they were him, and he was them, then shouldn't he know them and their thoughts? Them being the same as him and all? It was all confusing and making his head spin a bit.

The first hallucination was at his other side, standing and staring at his head. He leaned in, squinting at something. A smile came on his face and he pulled something out of his hair.

"Peanut," the hallucination said happily before popping it in his mouth.

Jack was certain he'd officially lost his marbles. 

* * *

"Arabella!" Beckett said happily, as if it were a surprise. As if he hadn't ordered her to be cuffed and dragged to him against her will. She unconsciously took a step back. "It's nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same," she said sarcastically. She could imagine the smirk spread on Jack's face if he was there.

"Oh, but where is your ring?" Beckett asked as he spotted her bare finger. She put her hand behind her back, causing him to tsk at her and move forward. He took her hand in his, examining it. "You know," Beckett continued, "since you've been gone for _such_ a long time, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"I think not," Ella answered, a fire in her eyes.

Beckett smiled and went to the tray set up on an elaborately decorated table. He poured himself a cup of tea, dropping a sugar cube inside before stirring. Ella watched him calmly make her a cup as well.

"Do you take sugar?" he asked casually.

"No," Ella said eyeing the cup. He turned around and gave her it. The fine china rested in her hand, it was not unlike the kind her uncle had.

"I received word from your uncle," Beckett said, as if he knew what she was thinking. "It turns out he has an opening in his schedule. He plans to arrive in Port Royal within the month," he said before he took a sip of his tea. "He expects to see a wedding," he added looking up.

"Then he will be disappointed," Ella said placing her cup down.

"Make no mistake," Beckett said. "Marrying me is the only option you have," he said putting his cup down as well.

"You think your marrying me will get you anywhere?" Ella asked, laughing at his naive delusion. "My uncle is ruthless, cunning and just as power hungry as you are," she said walking towards him. "You think you can use him to gain favor from the king? You are being played," she mocked. "It is you who is being used. You are my uncle's way to power in the new world," she stated. "Power. That is all that matters in this world. Loyalty is nothing. Money is nothing. No amount of gold will save you, no amount of servants will keep you from your fate," she said, her eyes growing dark. "Power is everything. And everyone who gets in his way will burn," she seethed.

"We'll see," Beckett answered. "As for now, you will do as I tell you," he said.

"And if I don't?" Ella asked.

Beckett smiled and waved to a guard standing by the doors. They opened and Nancy stood in the doorway. She smiled when she saw Ella. Ella ran to her, forgetting Beckett was there. She hugged the woman.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her, checking to make sure she was all right. Beckett coughed.

"Think of it as a wedding gift," he smiled. "Someone to watch with you as Jack and your friends die," he said. 

* * *

Will and Elizabeth walked on deck towards the gathering of crew. They had a long conversation about what each of them had done, and was planning to do. One thing they both needed was to win this fight.

"We'll use the _Black Pearl_ as a flagship to lead the attack," Elizabeth said coming to a stop next to Barbossa. Will stood next to her, looking around at the crew that was gathered.

"Oh will we know?" Barbossa asked with a smile. Elizabeth watched as Tia was led out of the brig and up onto the deck, bound with ropes from head to toe. Gibbs, Pintel and some other crew members holding the ends of rope tightly.

Tia looked a calm angry, like she was waiting to strike. Elizabeth guessed that strike would be aimed full throttle against them. She watched as the woman, a friend now, was taken to stand by the mast.

"Barbossa," Will said as he realized what he was about to do. "You can't release her," he said, as Tia was strapped to the mast, ropes tight against her skin.

"We have to give Jack a chance," Elizabeth said. Whatever plan Ella and Jack had worked out would not work if Calypso was freed. They needed time.

Barbossa turned around, facing Elizabeth with a sneer. "Apologizes your 'Majesty'. Too long my fate has not been in me own hands," he said to her. He reached up to her piece of eight. "No longer," he whispered and tugged the necklace off.


	21. Chapter 21: Hoist the Colours

**Hi, so so so so so sorry this is super late. My house is having the floors re-done and we had to pack everything up into boxes (including my laptop) so we could move furniture. Here is the next chapter. On the bright side the wait for the next chapter will be less...**

**Sorry again.**

**Please read and, hopefully, enjoy! Leave a review of what you thought, please! You guys rock.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Hoist the colors

Ella was standing at the helm accompanied by two guards. The crew were lined up on deck, waiting for Beckett to make his appearance. They all looked alike, Ella noted as they stood still, heads up and waiting.

Beckett came walking out, fixing his shirt sleeve. He looked bored, as if the war was just a little annoyance he had to bother with until he could move on to better things.

"The enemy," Beckett said as he walked, "has opted for oblivion." There was a pause and Ella wondered what his face was going to look like when he lost. "Ready the fleet," he said to a soldier at the end of the line.

"To stations!" the man called and the order was echoed. The crew scattered, ready for a fight.

Beckett walked up to the helm and stood by the rail. He turned to see Ella's blank face. "Oh come on," he said with a smile, "you've got a front row seat." 

* * *

Tia stood with a wooden bowl in front of her with the pieces of eight inside. She looked at them, the tools that bound her. They were nothing but junk. She fumed at the simpleness of her torture.

"Be there some manner of incantation?" Gibbs asked as they all stood beside the goddess. He expected more to go into releasing a goddess. There was something to the situation that didn't feel right.

"Aye," Barbossa said. He looked around as everyone waited for the secret ritual to be revealed. "Items to be brought together, done" he said waving his hand over the bowl. "Items to be burned." A man handed him a torch. "Done." He paused, holding the torch high. "And someone must speak the words 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds,'" he said far too seriously.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked, disappointed.

"It is said as if to be spoken by a lover," Barbossa said and the crew gave out an 'ooo' of approval. The ritual seeming much more official somehow.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged a look as the crew waited for Barbossa to say it. Elizabeth thought about what Ella would say if she knew Barbossa was going to try to do this. She could picture the girl laughing.

"Calypso," Barbossa yelled, the torch high up in his hands, "I release you from your human bonds," he said factually, too serious. He lowered the torch to the bowl, but nothing happened, no fire caught. Everyone stared at it, wondering what went wrong, or if that was how it was supposed to be. Tia looked at it with annoyance, the attempt failed.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked at the anticlimactic event. Barbossa frowned at the bowl.

"No-no," Ragetti said. "You didn't say it right," he stated, caught up in the moment. Barbossa looked amused and turned to him. Ragetti realized what he had done and looked around as everyone stared at him. "You, you have to say it right," he said to Barbossa.

He looked to Calypso. The goddess watched him carefully, wondering what he was doing. He got closer to her, and she studied him. She clearly over looked him. He looked at her with soft eyes, and she could see his heart. He was kinder than he let on.

"Calypso," he said, calling to her. She waited for him to continue. He leaned in, his mouth by her ear. "I release you from your human bonds," he said softly, setting her free.

There was a surge of power that crashed into her as the bowl lit suddenly. Feelings she hadn't felt for a long time invaded her. The power went deep, burying in her bones. They felt like they would split. She longed for the bonds to fall away, the feeling was painful. Her human form could not take it anymore. As the smoke swirled up into her nose, the sea flowed into her.

She could feel everything. Hear everything. See everything. Smell everything. The temperament of the sea, the waves lapping at ships far off, the detail of the knots in the wood of ships half way across the world, the smell of salt in the air, the taste of the salty sea. Everything was so vivid. Just the way she remembered.

"Calypso," a voice called out of the noises of the world she heard. She met the man's eyes. It was Will. "When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that taught them how," he asked. She kept her eyes on him, her powers bubbling at the surface, needing to know who their first victim was. "Who was it that betrayed you?" Will asked her and she had a burning fear in her.

"Name him," she demanded as her body shook.

"Davy Jones," Will stated.

Her face twisted in pain as the name sunk in. Her heart broke again and again, until all that was left were pieces to remind her of her foolishness to love a mortal man. Agony drowned out the drum of her power and she twisted in her bonds. Her body grew up to the sky, sorrow overwhelming her as her powers freed her.

The ropes strained against her, snapping like they were nothing. Some stayed on her, others ripped from the sides of the ship. Three or four were left intact. The wood below her feet cracked and bent at the weight of her new tall stature. The mast stopped at her mid-back, a joke.

"Calypso," Barbossa called. She looked down to see him kneeling in front of her. The others quickly kneeled as well. Will and Elizabeth were the last to follow. They were all small and weak. It reminded her that she was a _goddess_.

"I come before you as servant, humble and contrite," Barbossa claimed. He looked up to the goddess, his eyes saying he expected something in return. "I have fulfilled me vow," he said. "I know ask ye for a favor."

The goddess waited for him to say what he thought he was entitled too.

"Spare meself, me ship, me crew," he rattled off in a quick succession. "But release your fury upon those that dare pretend to be your masters." He paused as he looked at her. "Or mine," he added.

The goddess smiled at him, the human that thought he mattered. Nobody was her master, with the powers she possessed the sea was hers, their lives were hers, everything was at her whim.

Barbossa looked up at her, confused at the calmness she had, and the smile on her lips. He waited for her to explode, to avenge. When nothing happened he frowned. She kept looking at him before leaning forward, her smile turned something that would haunt a sailors dreams.

"Malfaiteur en Tombeau Crochir l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!" she screamed at them. Her voice was booming, sounding like a million god's screaming down at them. Her anger unleashed, the heartbreak no longer burning her, now turned to stone.

There were few who spoke the odd dialect she used, a French Creole. Those on board that understood her trembled where they stood. They envied the ones around who were left to ignorance. _To your graves wrongdoers, I bend your path, to the depths of the sea._

Shefell away into nothing but white crabs. They flooded the _Pearl_, pushing people to the deck as they tried to shield their eyes. The crabs made their way off the ship, falling into the sea where they belonged, where _she_ belonged.

As the wave cleared, they got up, pulling crabs out of places crabs had no business being. Pintel delicately maneuvered one off of his nose as Ragetti hopped around trying to pull one from his breeches. Will and Elizabeth got up and looked around them.

"What?" Will asked at the stillness in the air. "Is that it?"

The crew went to the rail of the ship, peering down into the sea to search for the crabs. None were to be found, as if they'd melted into the sea, now a part of it. Pintel frowned at the water.

"Why, she's no help at all," he said. Ragetti turned to look at him as Barbossa came to stand by his uncle's side.

"Nothing," Barbossa said as the sea remained calm. "Our final hope has failed us," he spat in disgust.

A gust of wind picked one of the pirates hats up and pulled it towards the sky. The crew looked up as it disappeared into the clouds above. They sensed something was wrong. The wind picked up, the clouds grew dark, the ship creaked as a storm brewed. There was a fog building around them and the air was wrong. They looked up to the sky, it was churning.

"It's not over," Elizabeth said.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will reminded everyone.

"We have an armada against us," Gibbs said. "With the _Dutchman_ there's no chance."

"There's only a fool's chance," Elizabeth said as she thought. Barbossa came up to her from behind, the fight gone from him.

"Revenge won't bring your father back," he told her. "And it's not something I'm intending to die for," he said. Elizabeth looked at him.

"You're right," she said and walked away. "So what shall we die for?" she asked over her shoulder. Everyone stared at her, unable to answer. She turned to face the crew. "You will listen to me," she told them, making her way through the crowd.

"**Listen**," she screamed. She climbed onto the side of the ship, holding onto the rope to steady herself. "The Brethren will still look here, to us, to the _Black Pearl_ to lead," she announced. "And what will they see?" she asked them. They stared up at her. "Frightened bilge rats aboard derelict ship?" she asked. "No!" she yelled. "They will see free men, and freedom." She looked around at the crew. "And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do!" she said, not a shred of doubt in her voice. "By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs, and the courage in our hearts." She looked to Will. "Gentlemen... Hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors," will repeated. Soon the entire crew was saying it, a fire relit in them. Gibbs looked out to sea.

"Aye, the wind is on our side," he said. "That's all we need."

Elizabeth looked over to Tai Huang. "Hoist the colors," she yelled to him over the cheering that had erupted on board the _Pearl_. The man Ella had put in charge nodded and yelled out to hoist the colors. His crew immediately acting on the order.

Captain after captain yelled out the order, until eventually every ship had the flag raised high. They whipped in the breeze, displaying the skull and cross bones proudly for the world to see. They cheered and screamed for the fight to come.


	22. Chapter 22: Saying Goodbye

**Thank you for your kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please leave me reviews as to what you thought. I love hearing from you all.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: Saying goodbye

Ella was in Beckett's cabin. Dragged away by guards and ordered to wait for him. When he arrived he smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes, watching him carefully.

"Now don't be rude," he said as he walked up to her. "I did bring you the woman," he said. "You owe me," he said slowly, hands trapping her against the wall.

Ella tried to look for something she could use to hit him. She saw longboats that were unguarded outside. If she had enough time, she could escape. She just need a distraction...

"What is to you wish me to do?" she asked. He smiled at her. She planned her moves. Too forward and he'd suspect something. She had to show resistance, reluctance would make him think it was real.

"Impress me," he whispered. Ella swallowed the sickness she felt in her throat, pushed away the disgust that crawled across her skin, and apologized to Jack in her head for what she was about to do.

She held her head higher before tilting it to the side. "No," she said with her mouth right next to his. A smile tugged at his lips and he leaned in and kissed her.

His lips were chapped, and cold from the wind outside. She forced herself to keep kissing him instead of pushing him off. After a few seconds she pulled away. He looked smugly back at her. Before he could say anything else she kissed him. He seemed surprised and she worried she pushed it too far, and he'd realized. He didn't. He moved his lips against hers, a hand dropping to her waist.

She tried to pull away. The plan was to kiss him, just kiss him. He kept his hand on her, not letting her break the kiss. His other hand dropped down and he kept kissing her. When his tongue all but forced its way into her mouth she squeezed her eyes tight and pinched herself so she wouldn't bit it.

He guided her away from the wall and she debated on making a break for it. It was possible. She could do it. But a quick shove and she was already on the bed. She looked up, and hoped the horror she felt wasn't written on her face.

He was sitting on the bed, arm either side of her before she could do anything. She wondered what would happen if she screamed. Then he was kissing her again. His tongue in her mouth and she felt disgusting.

By some miracle, just as his hand touched her inner thigh, the door swung open. Nancy stood with a tray of tea for them. She dropped it when she saw what was happening. Beckett pulled away quickly and looked at her.

"What?" he demanded. Nancy stared at Ella. One look at her and she knew something was wrong. Ella's eyes begged her, for what she was unsure.

"What-what are you doing?" Nancy asked.

"A man can't have a moment of privacy with his fiancé?" Beckett asked irritated. Ella swallowed visibly, but Nancy was the only one to see it. Beckett turned to her and Ella put on a smile. He leaned in and he kissed her. Ella squeezed the bed sheets, her knuckles white.

"Get off of her!" Nancy ordered. Beckett whipped around.

"You will turn around and leave," he said to her. Nancy didn't budge. Ella panicked when Beckett stood up. She saw the pistol on his side and she got up quickly and rushed over to Nancy. Beckett stopped and watched.

"I'm fine really," Ella said hurriedly. Nancy looked her in the eyes and she couldn't hold the contact. "It's fine," she said.

"See," Beckett said to Nancy. He walked up behind Ella and smiled at the woman. "Everything is fine," he said. "Now go mind your own business," he deadpanned. Nancy picked up the tray on the floor, head down. He placed a hand on Ella's waist and turned her around. Ella turned her head to look over her shoulder at Nancy, giving her a small smile.

When she turned around Beckett kissed her and she wasn't ready for it. She pulled back immediately. He narrowed his eyes at her and she looked back, wide eyed. His grip on her tightened and she yelped.

"You little…" he hit her hard across he cheek. A ring cutting her face.

"You get off of her!" Nancy yelled and she threw a teacup at him. It missed and smashed against the wall. Ella jumped away and Beckett stood there shocked. "Run, Ella," Nancy yelled and threw another cup at him.

"What are you-" Ella tried but she was cut off by a sharp pain on her wrist. Beckett was crushing it in his grip.

Nancy yelled and ran at him, shoving him off of her. Ella watched in shock.

"Run!" Nancy yelled again and attacked Beckett. "I'll be fine," she said as she and Beckett fought. Ella watched in horror, she had to do something. Nancy and her locked eyes. "Go," she said and Ella saw the plead in her eyes. She saw the love and pride and she wished she could say goodbye. With a nod she swallowed and ran out the room.

As she ran, she saw one of the longboats was already prepared, no doubt by Nancy. She smiled and quickly climbed over the side and started climbing down. Half way to the boat a shot rang out.

She froze.

Suddenly there was yelling, and orders being given. Then she heard Beckett's voice. Ella thought she'd scream, but she couldn't. Adrenaline pumped through her and she knew she had to get away. She dropped into the boat and grabbed a knife that was tucked away under the seat. She cut the ropes to the ship and started rowing. With the current she was far enough away where they couldn't do anything to her by the time she was spotted.

She rowed harder as the ship fell into the distance. When it finally disappeared she stopped rowing and broke. The tears flowing down her cheeks. She cried and cried as the gun shot rang in her ear over and over again.

The waves got rockier and the clouds darkened over her head. Soon her tears mixed with rain droplets. She looked up to the sky and wondered if Nancy was up there, watching her.

"I'm sorry," she yelled to the sky. "I'm so sorry," she said, almost whispering it. The rain fell harder, like it knew her pain. A wave came crashing down on the longboat and she coughed the water out her lungs. When she opened her eyes she saw a single white crab on the floor. It watched her, and she watched it back.

"Tia?" she asked and the crab snapped its claws shut a few times. She laughed as another tear fell. "Hi," she said and reached out to the crab. It walked into her hand, not harming her. "I guess you're free now, huh?" The crab rested in her hand looking up. "Hey, Calypso?" she asked quietly, "Could you get me to the _Pearl_?"

The crab snapped its claws again and turned in her hand. She lowered her hand to the edge of the boat and the crab jumped into the sea. Moments later the longboat seemed to have caught a stronger current then before and Ella was moving fast through the sea. She looked up to see she was heading right into the storm.


	23. Chapter 23: Into the Storm

**Hello, so I am going to be away from my laptop for quite a while and so I would like to warn you that I may not be able to update for a few weeks. I will try to, but if a new chapter isn't posted, please know that I will update when I can. For now, however, enjoy reading this chapter and please tell me if you liked it and what you thought in a review.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-three: Into the storm

Beckett stood on the deck of the _Endeavor_ as he watched the small boat row away, the woman's blood still splattered across his face. One of his men came to him with a towel. He took it and wiped the blood off, not showing any signs of remorse. He was done with the little game Jack and he were playing. If he could not have his prize, no one could.

"Signal Jones to give no quarter," he ordered. His eyes narrowed at the boat. "That should brighten his day."

* * *

Davy Jones stood aboard his ship, watching the sea. The sea he had always been free to sail as he saw fit. The sea he owned as every sailors worst nightmare. For decades he was the most feared on these waters. He took no orders from man.

Now Beckett treated him like a slave. Threatened him with death if he stepped out of line. _Davy Jones is above death. _He _is_ death. By the end of this war he would be free, and he would see Beckett dead.

"Pursue arms," Mr. Mercer yelled. "We give no quarter!"

Jones watched as the sails were revealed in all their glory. The sky darkened further and he looked up to see the clouds growing heavy with warning. The sea changed in a moment's notice, rough and angry. He looked back up to see a swirl start to form in the sky.

He suddenly felt emptier than he had in years. His chest ached and his head swam, like a release that begged to happen. Thunder roared around him and lightning crackled. His claw went to where his heart should be, the numbness in his body making the pain in his chest excruciating.

Thick rain drops fell from the sky. It hit his face, cascading down like a caress.

And he knew.

He knew by the way the rain started on him first. He knew by the way it expanded out encircling him, his ship, and then the rest of the armada. He knew in the way it felt on his skin. The way it made his hollow chest burn.

"Calypso"" he whispered into the rain.

A crack of lightning answered him and the guilt he had been trying so hard to keep away broke the damn he was building. It flooded his body, threatening to drown him. She knew what he had done, she knew that he'd betrayed her. It was agonizing.

Jones screamed in pain, clocking it as rage instead.

The _Dutchman_ lurched forward, crashing through the waves.

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti walked to their stations, soaked to the skin.

"Have you noticed on top of everything else, it's raining," Pintel yelled over the boom of thunder. Pintel nodded looking up at the sky.

"That's a bad sign," he said as the ship was lit up by lightning.

"Man the capstan, ready to make tops yard," Gibbs ordered as he walked across the deck. "Keep that powered dry!" he yelled pointing to the barrels.

The _Pearl_ made its way forward, heading to war. Gibbs ran to the side, looking out to the sea that lay in front of them. His eyes widened at the hole that formed out of nowhere. The water swirling down, gurgling as it did so, almost like a warning cry.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs shouted to the helm.

Elizabeth stepped forward, seeing the sea open up ahead. There was no way she or Will could get them out of this. They needed somebody who had more experience. And someone who knew what the _Pearl_ could do. She ran over to Barbossa, who was calmly watching from the rail.

"Captain Barbossa," she screamed over the storm. "We need you at the helm."

He felt the wind whip at him and the rain pelt the deck of the _Pearl_. The ship was taking a beating and it didn't need to. She could handle it. "Aye, you do," he said finally. He ran over to the helm, shoving Cotton away and grabbing it. He turned the wheel and the ship already sailed smoother. "Brace up the yards, ye cockeyed deck apes," he yelled. "Dyin' is the day worth livin' for!" he declared as he maneuvered the _Pearl_ through the rough sea.

* * *

"Veer out!" Mr. Mercer yelled as the _Dutchman_ groaned as it tried to turn away from the maelstrom. Jones knocked the sailor off the wheel and took it himself. He turned their course straight.

"She'll not harm us," he said. It was Calypso that was waiting and he didn't have to think about it. He trusted her and what she had created. There was nothing they had to worry about. "Full bore into the abyss!"

"Are you mad?" Mr. Mercer screamed as they sailed to almost certain death. Jones turned to him, amusement on his face.

"Ha!" he laughed at the man, "are you afraid to get wet?"

* * *

Will hung from the rigging, watching as the _Dutchman_ came at them. "She's on our stern and gaining!" he yelled to Barbossa.

Barbossa turned to the crew. "More speed," he ordered as the wind picked up even more. "All your wind and hold your water!" he laughed as he turned the wheel and the _Pearl_ entered the maelstrom, gliding on its outer edges.

* * *

The Dutchman was close, Jones felt the rush of the fight. It felt good.

"Bow cannons!" he yelled and the triple cannons came out. They fired at the _Pearl_, hitting their target.

* * *

Will ran up to Barbossa as cannon fire peppered the ship. "Take her out," he told him, screaming over the storm. "Or they'll over bear us."

"Nay," Barbossa said shaking his head. "We'll cut across to faster waters," he said and turned the wheel as far left as it would go. The ship dived down, riding the descending swirl down to the darkness.

Elizabeth felt the ship pick up speed and saw Barbossa telling it to turn further. She turned back around and watched as the crew ran around. "Prepare to broadside!" she screamed.

The _Dutchman_ followed them in, firing as it did.

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs yelled, running off to help. Will came walking over with guns, handing one off to someone as he made his way across the ship.

"Muster your courage men. At the ready!" he told them. They loaded cannons and readied gun powered, praying to whatever god was listening that it was dry enough.

Gibbs watched the _Dutchman_ gaining and he looked around to see not nearly enough cannons were loaded. He yelled at them to hurry up. There was a knock on the ship as if it hit something, or something hit it. He went to the rail and leaned over to see what it was.

"Is that?" Pintel asked as he joined him, staring at the form of someone climbing up the side.

"Aye," Gibbs confirmed, just as confused.

A hand reached out and they grabbed it, pulling the person up and onto the ship. Will and Elizabeth watched from where they were, as the mystery person was hauled up. They found each other's eyes, exchanging questioning looks before making their way to the sailor.

When they got there Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti and Marty were standing looking at the person in shock.

"About bloody time," Ella said turning around to face them. Her hair was out of its bun, the wet curls still somehow having volume and not plastered to her face like the rest of theirs. She was even more soaked then they were. Cotton showed up next to her with her array of cross straps and holsters, weapons already secured. She smiled and took them, putting them on and adjusting.

When she looked up they were all staring at her. She looked around at them, the rain pelting.

"What?" she asked, tightening one last belt.

"How did you get here?" Elizabeth asked in awe. Ella smirked.

"Sea turtles," she answered before walking off to the helm.


	24. Chapter 24: Learning to Fly

**The next chapter! Sorry this took so long; I have been on vacation and have had no internet connection! (I almost died)  
Sorry for leaving you chapterless for so long!**

**That being said, please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-four: Learning to fly

Jack was pacing back and forth in his cell. His replicas doing the same, well two of them. The third was looking for something. Jack ignored them all, trying to come up with a way out. He raked his brain for ideas, when none came he almost gave up. Then a thought occurred to him. Will made it out. If Will could get out, certainly he could too.

"Think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp," he chanted over and over again. He looked around the cell, hoping he'd become inspired.

"Half barrel hinges," one of him said. Jack stopped in his tracks, a smile forming.

"Leverage," he said, eyes lighting up. He grabbed a piece of wood that was laying around and went to the bars. He wedged it between the bars and pushed. His other hims helped, or tried to. He wasn't sure. Could hallucinations help? Or was it just him putting more force than he thought?

He needed to get out.

He pushed down harder and the door cracked and broke free. He kicked it down and ran out, keeping his head low.

"Wish us luck, boys," he called. "We'll need it," he said as he made his way out and far away from that dammed cell. His replicas stayed behind, watching him go. They looked to each other and back at him.

"I miss him already," the second said sadly.

"He is quite charming, isn't he?" the first noted as he turned to face himself.

"Nobody move!" the third yelled out in a panic. He looked around carefully on the floor. "I've dropped me brain," he said. The others looked at each other.

* * *

Gibbs moved across deck yelling orders as the _Dutchman_ was almost parallel to them. "Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!" he ordered before running below deck.

The cannons were ready and men stood by with torches. Through one of them he saw the _Dutchman_ almost in position. He could sense the men were itching to fire.

"Hold it!" he ordered, watching the other ship. "Wait till we're more to port," he said as they were inches from being perfectly lined up.

Up on deck Barbossa was still at the helm as Ella stood next to him. He nodded to her as she looked to him.

"Fire!" Ella screamed.

"Fire!" Will echoed.

"Fire!" Elizabeth repeated.

Barbossa laughed as the cannons released and the Dutchman returned fire. He kept the ship steady as they went, crew running around below. "It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" he yelled to them before laughing loudly. Ella smiled as the cannons emptied again.

* * *

Mullroy and Murtogg stood in the cabin with their cannons aimed at the chest. They stood proudly, albeit a bit confused as to how they got the position. Sailing on a ship captained by a sea legend, which was crewed by fish people, heading towards a maelstrom that hadn't existed ten minutes ago and was the size of Port Royal already. It was all a lot to think about. They missed the simple duty of guarding the off limit docks. At least that job was low stress. Unless they counted that day Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow they remembered he insisted on, came into Port Royal.

Murtogg realized he still hasn't learnt to swim. He glanced at Mullroy, wondering if he had. They owed Captain Jack a thank you, technically. If it wasn't for him saving that Arabella girl they wouldn't have kept their heads for long.

Murtogg wondered how the girl was doing these days. Last he heard she was engaged to Beckett. That pirate had taken a shine to her though, the way he had looked at her on the docks it was clear to even him: he liked her.

The door to the cabin opened, pulling him from his memories. In walked none other than the very same pirate he was remembering. He swaggered in, not a flicker of self-doubt in his step. He was to the T as they remembered him. Odd bits and pieces dangling from him as before. He paused when he spotted them, a blank face until his eyes widened in recognition, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Hold it or I'll shoot!" Mullroy threatened, his voice not at all convincing. As he aimed at the pirate as cannon tore through the cabin behind him. He flinched but kept his eyes on the pirate.

"Good one," Jack said and went to the table. He grabbed his sword as he ignored them. "Just came to get me effects," he said sliding the sword strap over himself. He picked up his hat, a smile at being reunited with it again. He never understood why they took his hat. He looked over to the confused guards, that clever mind of his at work. "Admirable as it may be," he said putting his hat on. "Why are you here when you could be elsewhere?" he asked them.

"Someone and to stay and guard the chest," Murtogg stated simply. He and Mullroy turned their cannons back onto it.

"There's no question," Mullroy said to his partner. "There has been a breakdown of military discipline aboard this vessel," he stated. Jack moved over to stand in front of the chest.

"I blame the fish people," Murtogg said straight away.

"Oh," Mullroy said, and Jack opened his mouth to interrupt but couldn't get a word in before the man continued. "So fish people," Mullroy said, and Jack turned to the other to try to interrupt, "by dint of being fish people," Mullroy continued, and Jack gave up trying to say anything. He looked down to the chest, completely forgotten about. He debated on just taking it. "Automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?" Mullroy questioned. Jack picked up the chest.

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting," Murtogg responded innocently.

Mullroy nodded. "That is true," he said. "If there were no fish people, there would be no need to guard the chest," he said. Jack walked away, looking over his shoulder at them. He was waiting for them to try to stop him, a bit disappointed that they didn't.

"And if there was no chest, then we wouldn't be here to guard it," Murtogg said. They looked at each other as they reached the epiphany. When they looked back at the chest it was gone and so was Jack.

* * *

At the helm of the _Dutchman_, Davy Jones was not manning the wheel. He stood by , watching the cannon fire.

"Prepare to board," declared with a yell to the crew. Jones heard a sound coming in louder and turned to see a cannon ball coming right at them.

"Cover!" he yelled and grabbed . After the cannon ball did its damage he turned around to see the aftermath of burned soldiers holding their injuries. He turned back to Mercer and smiled cruelly. He grabbed him again and the man tried to wiggle away. Jones looked into his eyes before having his tentacles suffocate him. They entered every orifice they had access to on his face. The man's eyes rolled back as the tentacles wound through his skull. When Jones retreated them he watched as the man fell back to the deck, lifeless.

With Mercer dead, Jones was back in charge. His crew watched as the captain smiled. No longer were they under Beckett's command. Jones tool the key from Mercer's pocket and showed the crew. They cheered, finally able to do what they did best. Jones walked down the stairs, key in tentacle, planning on getting the chest. He was going to fully take control of his ship.

* * *

Jack walked out of the cabin and into the rain. He looked around carefully for Jones. When he turned around he saw the captain walking by. Jones spotted him and smiled viciously.

"Looky here boys," Jones said and his crew stopped and joined him. Jack smiled at them, backing up. "A lost bird," he said looking Sparrow up and down. Jack squinted at him, wondering where he was going with the joke about his name. "A lost bird that never learned to fly."

There it was.

He smiled as Jones unsheathed his sword and held it ready. "To my great regret," Jack said still smiling. The rain came down mercilessly at a slant, making it hard to see. "But!" he interjected. He ran to the side of the ship, jumped up on the rail and held on to the rope. "It's never too late to learn," he said and bashed the rope free with the chest. He went shooting up in the air.

The rope ended and he was flying for a moment before he landed on the topsail. He tilted back, pushing the chest forward to balance. He swung himself around the rope of the sail and smiled at the fact he was still alive. His smile fell when he saw Jones emerge from the mast and draw his sword.

"The chest," Jones demanded. "Hand it over," he ordered with a bark. Jack could see the fear in his eyes at the thought of death. Maybe they weren't so different after all. Jones snarled at him and drew his sword. _No_, Jack thought, he was not a killer like him. They weren't alike at all.

"I can set you free, mate," Jack said with his own sword raised. Jones stared at him the thought of death and joining Calypso stopping him for a second. He wondered if she would want him still, at the thought he angered once again.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago," he said. "And why," he asked, making Jack wait. "Do you wish to set me free?" he asked. "To sail the seas forever and end up like me," he continued with a laugh.

"Like you?" Jack asked and pulled a face.

"Do ye really think the girl would be there when you came back to shore?" he asked with a cruel laugh. Jack snapped to attention, the mention of Ella a dangerous subject. He all but growled at the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Ella would be there. She'd be there. "Or more importantly," Jones said, watching Jack narrow his eyes at him as he talked about Ella. "Do you think Beckett would let her?"

Jack lashed out at him, sword colliding with Jones's. He fought hard, the wishing it was Beckett he was fighting. He would kill him. He would stoop to their level for that. For Ella.

His mind drifted to her. Was she still with Beckett? What was the man doing to her? Jack boiled over with rage at the thought of him near her. He attacked Jones again, letting out a scream. Jones fought back just as hard. As Ella flashed through his mind Jack's hits got harder and harder. The captain stumbled back after one blow from Jack picturing Beckett with his hands on Ella.

Jones attacked once more and it pushed Jack to the edge. Jack noticed the sword he used was Norrington's. He felt sorry for the dead man. He remembered Ella crying when she told him he died helping her to escape. It was one of the few times Jack had respect for the man, and was grateful he cared for Ella.

Jones swung his sword at him once more and Jack tipped, he used the chest and his flailing arms to upright himself. He smiled victoriously, and a little arrogantly as he kept his balance on the edge of the beam. Jones rolled his eyes at him. Jack launched into the fight again, blade crashing with Jones's claw.

Jack didn't think it was fair that he had built in armor.


	25. Chapter 25: Dearly Beloved

**I am a little disappointed with the lack of feedback I'm getting. Please remember that the feedback helps me to not only know if you're enjoying it and I should continue, but that I also it helps me to get better. I know the chapter uploading has been pretty ****inconsistent, which I apologize for, my life is a bit hectic right now. However, I will be getting back to consistent chapter uploads every weekend.**

**So, please enjoy this chapter and write a review after to tell me your thoughts. I might upload another chapter today if people are interested!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-five: Dearly beloved

Ella's sword pierced the eel like person behind her. She twisted it in the white, slimy flesh and pulled out, letting the sea water and fish remains fall out onto the deck of the _Pearl_. Another mutated crew member of Jones ran at her. She heard a battle cry from yet another on her other side. Waiting for the opportune moment she prepared herself with two swords. As they came at her she spun around, slicing their throats as she did so. They fell to the deck.

The ship rocked back and forth as they kept descending into the dark abyss. Ella let the movement of the _Pearl_ guide her around her deck. She ended up on the port side, a fresh new wave of people to slaughter.

Killing wasn't something Ella did lightly, but she did enjoy fighting when the time called for it. Such as in this instance, where she fought to protect herself, Will, Elizabeth, Jack and piracy as a whole. When a fight has a purpose, it is worth the blood it sheds.

She thought about that as she swung her sword at one of the creatures. They blocked her and another attacked from the back. She fought both off as the ship tilted them further to the port side. The rain, blood, and guts of the enemy made the deck slick. All three of them slipped, falling to the deck and sliding to the edge of the ship. The first attacker fell away and in the sea. Ella grabbed a knife she had on her and stabbed it into the deck, trying to stop herself, or at least slow down.

_Sorry, Jack_, she thought as her knife dragged through the _Pearls_ wood, leaving it a nasty scar.

As the other mutated man fell she pushed harder with her knife, begging it to stop her. Finally, as she neared the edge, it did. She screamed out in pain as something dug into her leg. Holding the knife carefully in place, she turned her head and peered down to see the mutant still clawing on her leg. Sharp nails dug into her leg and she screamed more as the knife slipped and stopped again, the tug on her leg bringing tears to her eyes.

Will appeared at the edge of the ship, hand out to her. She grabbed it and shook the mutant off as she was saved. She stood up on deck and examined her leg as she said thank you to Will. The marks on her leg would heal fully, they were long but shallow.

When she looked up Will was gone, fighting someone else already. Shrugging Ella jumped in again. Her sword clanging with others in no time.

* * *

Elizabeth fought nearer the helm. She saw Will opposite her, cutting into another few of Jones's crew. She slashed a navy man to her right and kicked another to her left. They were everywhere.

"Elizabeth," Will called as one of Jones's men was pushed away from him. Elizabeth and Will spun to him and stabbed him with their swords. As he fell to the deck Will pulled Elizabeth with him out of the way. She looked at him expectantly, wondering what he was doing. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at him but their moment was ruined as a yell from another of Jones's crew was heard and was charging right at them. Elizabeth fought him off.

"I don't think now's the best time," she said as she blocked a blow with her sword. Will was fighting off a few more of the enemy. His sword sliced into a mutant and he turned around to see another coming at him.

"Now may be the only time," he called as he had a close call with a blade too near his neck. Elizabeth arched her sword to kill a Navy man that would not give up. She twisted his arm and impaled the man on her sword. Will killed another solider that went at him.

They ran to each other, holding each other's arms. Will pulled her in close and looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said and Elizabeth stared back at him. If they weren't in the middle of a war it would have been much more romantic.

She spun herself out and slashed at more enemies. Will joined a fight with some of Beckett's men. They finished with them, the enemy now on the deck of the _Pearl_, dead. Will grabbed her again and they interlocked their arms.

"I've made my choice," Will said. Elizabeth's breath caught as the saltwater sprayed her face. Around them steel on steel clattered, waves roared, thunder clapped, lighting fizzled, screams rang out and the sound of flesh being split open swirled. "What's yours?" he asked and Elizabeth didn't want to wait anymore.

"Barbossa," she called, making Will frown, wondering when he was an option. "Marry us!" Elizabeth said as she looked to the helm. Barbossa was slashing away at the enemy from all sides.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Barbossa screamed back as he cut into someone. There was the enemy all around him, taking turns in their attack. Barbossa kicked one away and turned the _Pearl_, keeping her on course. A mutant's sword wedged into the helm and he smiled as he spun the wheel, severing the arm as he did so. He turned it back as Will and Elizabeth broke apart, being forced to fight yet another wave of soldiers and mutants.

Swinging from a rope and back flipping down next to Barbossa, Ella had a wide smile on her face. She wondered if anyone has seen her descent, and thought about how impressed Jack would have been if he were there.

She helped Barbossa out with his fight, taking more than a fair share of the mutant's and navy men. Her sword moved like a serpent, striking its opponent at precision points, rendering them useless to her fast movement. Like liquid she moved through them, like the sea itself. Her steps became a dance, however her partners didn't last long. The next came as the previous fell. She laughed at the feeling that pulsed through her, she felt alive. Her heart beat to the crashing of blades.

"I've got it," she called as Will and Elizabeth worked together to fight their opponents. Barbossa kicked someone off board and cackled at the rest of them.

"Ella?" Elizabeth asked, hope shinning in her eyes. Ella smiled at her before cracking someone's rib cage open like it was peanut. She jumped in the air, spinning her body on the helm and kicking two men at once before landing on another, her sword ramming into the beast's chest.

"Dearly beloved," she yelled, deciding to get things moving while there was less of a crowd trying for her blood. "We are gathered here today," she said right before she was shoved into the helm, the wooden knobs sticking into her back painfully. She threw the man off of her and spun around her sword still in her hand, but she chose to punch the bastard instead. "Piss off," she told him through gritted teeth as he stumbled backwards. Barbossa finished him off for her.

Elizabeth and Will looked up expectantly as they tried to stay together. Ella caught their eyes and gave them an apologetic look before slicing someone's throat like butter. She told herself to thank Will again for the sword. She pulled it up in front of her, tilting it to see her initials gleam in blood.

"Now would be a good time!" Will called. Ella smiled and jumped up onto the table, slashing away at anyone who came near her.

"We are gathered here today to-"

She fought off another attack.

"Would you die already?" she yelled and gave the thing a hard kick off the ship.

"Join this woman," she said and looked at Elizabeth. "With this man," she said glancing to Will with a proud look in her eyes before fending off two more swords. "In holy matrimony."

"Elizabeth Swan," Will said pulling his fiancé into his arms. "Do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!" Elizabeth smiled back.

"Great," Will answered happily before ducking and fighting once again. Ella beamed at them before using a Navy man's shoulders to hold onto and flip down from the table with. She brought the man with her and his back slapped onto the deck.

"Will Turner," Elizabeth yelled over the noise. They both fought off someone before holding onto each other's arm, trying to stay connected. "Do you take me," she continued, and spun into his arms as she cut another man open. "To be your wife?" she asked as they unraveled, spinning under each other's arms and kept fighting. "In sickness and in health," she yelled as Will brought her to rest on his chest, one arm around her waist. Elizabeth blocked a sword coming at them as Will delivered the fatal blow with his own to the creature in front of them. "With health being the less likely," she said as she ducked and sliced someone at their ankles, finishing the job as they fell to the deck.

Ella tried to watch, peering over at them when she could. Her sword never seemed to stop moving and she wondered how her arm didn't tire. They kept coming and she cut each one down. Jumping on to the rail, she laughed at her new vantage point, slashing away and watching them fall.

Looking up she saw Elizabeth run into Will, and they held onto each other, smiles on their faces.

"I do," Will said and they had to break apart as the enemy didn't stop. Ella threw a knife at one for Jones's crew members as he lifted an axe like weapon up over Elizabeth's head. The knife sunk in to the hilt, right in the middle of his forehead. The thing fell down, the blood pooling around him was washed away by the rain.

"As King of the Brethren Court, courtesy of Jack, and Captain of the _Empress_, courtesy of Sao Feng, I now pronounce you-" Two soldiers came at her and she bashed one into the helm as the other had her sword in his gut. "You may kiss-" another soldier came at her, meeting her blade quickly.

"You may kiss," Barbossa tried for her but had to duck to avoid a sword. He cut into the man and laughed.

"You may kiss," Ella tried again but was stopped as some idiot came running at her. She pulled her pistol out and shot him, annoyed at such a pathetic attempt interrupting an important moment of this magnitude.

"Just kiss," they both yelled at them giving up on it.

Will and Elizabeth's swords clashed against each other and they dropped them to their sides as Will pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

Time slowed down as cannon fire blew wood up, making it look as if it were confetti floating down behind them. The sea thrust waves up into the air, crashing them onto the bow of the _Pearl_ as if the sea was trying to intensify the passion. Ella couldn't help but wonder if it was Calypso's way of congratulating them.

She looked down to see a hatch slightly open and Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the monkey peering out at the scene. They smiled at the two newlyweds kissing amongst the chaos like they were the only two in the world.


	26. Chapter 26: The Chest

**Please enjoy this update and please leave a review. I really do like hearing your thoughts. It is very encouraging to keep posting and keep writing. Thank you to those of you who are reviewing, it means a lot.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-six: The chest

Aboard the _Dutchman_ Murtogg and Mullroy came walking out of the cabin. Mullroy was carrying his cannon, as he came out. Murtogg looked back glanced back at his friend, making sure he was behind him. He looked back to the scene in front when he realized what he saw. He stopped and turned back to Mullroy. He saw the cannon in his hand.

"Leave it," he told him and Mullroy threw it onto the ground, saying a quick goodbye in his head to the thing.

* * *

Up on the topsail Jack and Jones were still fighting, neither letting up in the slightest. Jack held onto the chest with one hand, hoping his arm wouldn't give out. He fought like it was the last fight he would have. He fought as if every wave, every horizon, every ounce of freedom there was in the world, was all depending on him. He fought like he had a reason to win other than himself.

And he did.

Jones and his sword locked and the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ leaned in, a cruel look on his face. "You can do nothing without the key," he said as they stood still for the first time since they started this.

"I already have the key," Jack answered pompously.

Jones paused looking about mischievously. "No, you don't," he said laughing lightly before it turned into something louder and crueler at the sight of Jack's face falling. The key hung on a tentacle in front of Jack, dangling like a taunt.

"Oh, that key," Jack said and started the fight again. One swift slash with his sword and the tentacle that held the key was severed. Jones screamed as it fell down to the deck below. He swung his sword at Jack, who blocked it and disarmed him. The sword fell down and Jack bashed the captain in the face with the chest. He swung his sword at him but Jones caught it with his claw, snapping it off at the end and leaving Jack with a jagged little knife. Jack looked at his sword, knowing Ella was bound to laugh at it when she found out.

Looking back at Jones, Jack saw the captain step towards him, snarling. He stepped back, but it looked like he ran out of sail. The captain came closer and Jack tipped backwards, letting out a worried sound as he saw the black abyss under him.

* * *

Ella's sword thrust into someone's neck, impaling the man onto it to the bone. She kicked him off of it and turned to block a blow as the man fell to the deck. She was too late and the other's blade sliced her arm. Hissing in pain, she grabbed the rail next to her and wrapped her legs around the man, flipping her body and pulling him over board with her.

She held onto the rail as he fell into the sea. When she climbed back up she had three more men waiting. She rolled her eyes and smiled happily when she saw a cannon heading straight at them. She ducked and the men screamed. Standing up she gave a thumbs up to the crew member that had thought on his feet and used one of the cannons that had shifted out of place.

From behind her a navy man came at her with his sword raised. She blocked his blow but he kneed her in the stomach. She glared at him. She dropped her sword and punched him square in the jaw.

"Your mother should have swallowed you," she said as he fell back and she kicked his head in.

"Ella!" Will yelled to her and she grabbed her sword from the deck and turned on her knee in enough time to stop a mutant's sword from cracking her skull open. She pushed him back and kicked his legs out from under him. When he fell to the ground she jumped on top of him and used a knife in her belt to pin him to the deck through his heart.

She saw cotton trying to stop the wheel from spinning as Barbossa was busy cutting off an eel's head. She ran over to help him and she pulled on it, trying to turn it towards her. Cotton braced it on his shoulder to stop it from turning anymore to him. They locked eyes and Ella nodded. He let go and she dragged herself as hard as she could down and to the base of it. Her knuckles went white as and she felt her skin blistering as the wood pulled, begging to be let go. Cotton arrived on her side to lighten the load but it didn't help by much. The ship was not going to be turning anytime soon.

"Oh sh-"

Ella didn't get the word out as the _Pearl_ and _Dutchman's_ sails crashed into each other. The ships shook and Ella held onto the helm and Cotton as everything shifted. Some people went flying into the sea. Cotton looked down and thanked her with a smile and nod.

* * *

As the sails collided Jack lost his balance, falling from the sail. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the air under him. It was different than when he was flying before. This was falling. He screamed and flailed in the air, bringing the chest with him.

"No!" Jones yelled as he saw the chest go. He grabbed it and saw Jack was attached. Jack looked up and back down to the darkness below.

* * *

Ella got up and impaled another mutant on her sword. She yanked the blade out and turned to see Jack dangling off the sail near the crow's nest. Her eyes grew wide and she could feel her pulse pick up.

* * *

Jones lifted the chest and Jack came with it. The pirate smiled at him as he was lifted to eye level. Jones shook his head and dropped them both back down. He lifted his arm in three small motions before flinging the chest and Jack up. The chest remained in his hand as Jack went flying through the air, screaming as he did.

Arms flailing as he went, they somehow managed to catch a rope and he clung to it for dear life. A Clanker was on it, looking at him with confusion. Jack scanned him for any readily available weapons and frowned when he saw one of his own.

"Oi," he said taking it. "My pistol," he said childishly and hit the thing over the head with it, sending the Clanker to the sea. Jack cocked the pistol back and flew around the ship. His eyes never left Jones.

As he swung back around and lined up parallel to the cursed captain, he aimed and pulled the trigger. The ping of the bullet on his claw told Jack he was successful. He smiled, never doubting he would have been. He saw the chest drop from Jones's grasp.

* * *

Will swung over to the Dutchman as the chest fell on top of another mutant. Ella was right behind him and she laughed as she saw it was the same one who Jack decapitated on the island and whose body walked into the tree. It wondered off trying to fix it self.

Will spotted the chest and grabbed it, running away with it and crossing paths with the hammer head shark man that had something out for him.

"Turner," he said smiling cruelly. He attacked Will but was blocked by the chest. Suddenly Jack the monkey came rocketing at them, ass smoking from the cannon. He landed on the Sharks face and tore at it. The mutant fell through the bannister as he tried to pull the monkey off.

"Thank you, Jack," Will said before moving on.

Ella saw the shark thing struggling on the floor and ran over. She kick it and had Jack climb on her shoulder. She whispered to it to find the key and it jumped off of her. She ran to help big Jack.

Ella turned around just in time to see a Navy man looking carefully, and confused at Jones's sword. When the sword tilted towards her she recognized it as the one Will made for James.

* * *

Jones landed on the deck, walking up to the man and pushing the sword through him before taking it. Ella looked to Will, who had the chest. She ran to him, trying to warn him of Jones.

She stopped in her tracks, hand covering her mouth as Bootstrap attacked Will out of nowhere. Will dropped the chest and fell onto the rail. Bootstrap came at him again.

"It's me!" Will yelled to his father as he blocked him. Bootstrap showed no recognition, just the same rule that drilled into his head. _Protect__the chest at all costs._

Ella heard Jones coming from behind and ran to the chest. She dodged swords, axes, knives and more as people tried to stop her. The rain was coming down harder and the ships tilted into each other more and more. She kept moving, needing to reach the chest.

Jack was still swinging around the ship. He saw someone swinging right at him and he held on and lifted his legs, kicking the man off his rope. Smiling down as he kept circling the ship, he was quite proud of himself for not falling.

Another yell from behind him drew his attention to someone on his tail. He looked ahead and saw another coming at him. Thinking quickly, as he did best, he looked down at the rope and shrugged. Letting go of it, he slid down and stopped, holding tightly as the two above collided and fell off, their ropes tangling with his own.

Jack watched the fall. He looked back to the ship to see Ella fighting off a navy man. Her sword was like an elongation of herself. They acted as if they were one. He smiled proudly at her, but then he caught sight of Jones, right behind her.

* * *

Ella heard heavy footsteps and she pushed forward. _A little more_, she thought. _So close. I'm almost there._

Shesaw the chest on the ground ahead as Will and his father fought. They had their swords locked and she saw Bootstraps hand come over his sons head and pull on his hair. She felt a twang of pain for him as he fought his father.

Ella screamed as she fell to the deck, just barely stopping her head from crashing into it. She twisted to see Jones had tripped her, a knife in her leg. The captain was stomping towards her, murder in his eyes. She turned back around and saw the chest wasn't that far. She crawled the few inches to it, hissing as the knife dug into her leg.

* * *

Jack's rope caught and he flipped around one of the sails. He landed on the Dutchman, getting his balance before looking up. Jones stood in front of him, but the captain's eyes were not on him. Jack looked behind him to see Ella curled around the chest, her leg bleeding profusely as a knife stuck out of it. He saw her eyes and they were full of fear.

Jack looked back to Jones slowly, putting two and two together and realizing Jones was the one who hurt her. Jones was the one who caused that type of fear he had never seen in her eyes before. He pulled his sword only to remember it was more like a dagger now. The ragged diagonal edge sharp but no real threat to the man.

Jones laughed at him.

Ella pulled the knife out of her leg, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood so she wouldn't scream. She picked up the chest and crawled over to the Kraken-summoning wheel. She heard Jack run over and she watched as Jones and he made sharp movements from side to side, trying to fake each other out.

Jones had enough and walked into the wheel. Ella stood up and spun it. It went around in a circle, bringing Jones with it. Jack smiled at her until Jones stopped spinning in front of him. The captain roared, his tentacles splayed out.

Ella and Jack screamed, running with the chest, away from Jones.

Jones caught up with them and Jack grabbed a large piece of wood. Defending himself and Ella, he hit the cursed captain a few times before Jones knocked the thing out of his hands. Jack looked at his empty hands and back out to Jones before being hit across the face. He was sent back and onto the stairs, head hitting the floor and he went unconscious.

"Jack!" Ella yelled seeing his body limp on the deck. He looked peaceful, lying on the wood as rain fell on him. His eyes and mouth were closed, reminding her of what he looked like asleep. What he looked like just last night when he had his arm wrapped around her waist, calming her nerves.


	27. Chapter 27: Fighting Jones

**Thank you for your reviews! Please keep leaving them. Enjoy this update!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven: Fighting Jones

Elizabeth swung over and landed next to Ella. She saw Jack and looked at Ella. Ella looked back and they both turned when a grunt and clash of swords was heard from Will. Elizabeth watched her husband fighting off his own father. She glanced back and forth between him and Ella.

"Go," Ella told her and drew her sword. She watched as Elizabeth ran off to Will. Facing Jones once more she held her sword out at him. He barked a laugh, harsh and cruel. Ella stood her ground as he walked towards her.

"You'll receive no mercy from me," the cursed captain snarled, his sword by his side. His crab legs stomped on the deck and his eyes were void of any emotion other than the need for the blood of those who dared to think him weak enough to kill. He was above weakness. Above death itself.

"I'd never dream of asking for any," Ella smiled coldly. She ran at him, sword going for his tentacles. He stopped her with his own blade, and the dance started. Twirl, lunge, step. They danced evenly, managing to block the others moves. Ella tired of the same music and changed the record. She slashed his stomach and delivered a hard blow to his ribs. He came back at her with more force, swinging at her weakened leg. She jumped the blade and spun away to have her sword meet his in the air. She was standing a few feet in front of Jack as Jones attacked again. 

* * *

Will stopped his father's blade, looking at the man he vowed to free. The man he did everything to save. There was no recognition in his eyes, the blue looking at him palely. It stung less than he thought it would. He was angry, if anything.

He pushed his father off of him and threw him against the rail. Walking over to him, he stabbed his knife threw his father's shirt sleeve and into the wood. Bootstrap looked up to meet his eyes, wondering why he was shown mercy.

"I'm not going to kill you," Will said, begging him to remember. "I made you a promise," he said before walking away and leaving him pinned there.

Will and Elizabeth turned around to see Ella be backhanded by Jones. She flew across the deck and hit her head, she rolled to the side, blood dripping from her head. She had lidded eyes as Elizabeth rushed to her. Jones went to hit her but Ella was up before he could. She jumped on his back, head pounding.

Jones screamed as he tried to shake her off. Ella yanked on his tentacles and he screamed again. She held onto him, feeling like she was riding a bull. Suddenly the captain stopped and he gave one quick jerk of his body Ella hadn't expected and she was on the floor in front of him. He moved to her, sword in hand. She crawled back, trying to get away. As he raised his sword to her, a blade was shoved through his chest. The tip almost touched Ella. She stared at it, wide eyed.

Jones yelled out and stood up straighter, looking at the sword in him. He laughed at it, and looked at Ella. She stared at him, wishing his heart was where it should have been.

"Missed!" he laughed. "Do you forget, boy," Jones said to Will, reaching to the blade sticking out of him. "That I'm a heartless wretch," he laughed and bent the sword, making it impossible for Will to pull it out. The naïve boy tried, pushing and pulling on it. Jones felt it move inside of him, laughing at the movement before cutting the blade and pulling it out.

He hit Will with his leg, making the boy fall to the deck. Ella screamed and ran at him as Elizabeth locked eyes with her husband. Jones easily knocked her to the ground again, his strength not seeming to lessen. He saw it in them though. Their bodies gave it away. They were tiring and getting weaker. Ella tried to reach for her sword but he kicked it away. He pulled her up by his claw and she gasped for breath. He kept his claw tight on her. Ella's vision started to spot black and her lungs begged her for air.

After a kick to the abdomen, Jones threw her to the side. She propped herself up and breathed heavily. Her lungs burnt, her head still bled, her leg stung, and her whole body ached. She looked to Jones, the only one left standing. The captain cackled as he walked towards Will.

He saw Elizabeth and Will looking at each other. They both had that look. That look he used to share with Calypso. He a smiled at them. "Ah, love," he said remembering the pain it caused him. "A dreadful bond," he stated, walking to Will. "And yet, so easily severed," he said looking to Elizabeth. He glanced at Ella and a cruel smile came to him. He bent down, face close to Will's. He looked into his eyes, wanting to see his soul before he took it. "Tell me, William Turner: Do you fear death?" he asked him.

"Do you?" a gruff voice asked. Ella looked up to see Jack standing there, rain cascading down him and the beating heart of Davy Jones in his palm. His broken sword waited above it, the jagged edges sharp and dangerous. His eyes were wide with victory and excitement, his smile deranged.

Everything stopped. Ella didn't feel the rain. She didn't hear the thunder or lightening, or the whirling maelstrom threatening to take them all down. Her injuries she could hardly feel as her whole world crashed down. Nobody outside of the five of them existed. There was no greater cause. No war to fight. There was only this.

"Heady tonic," Jack said lightly, "holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." Ella watched as his eyes stayed on Jones. They were dark, like they were back on the Isle de Muerta when he shot Barbossa. No. Not like that. His eyes were different now. They were void of emotion, cold and black. No mercy, not a shred left.

"You're a cruel man, Sparra," Jones spat at him, the fear in his eyes betraying his facade of anger. Jack smiled at the captain, something cruel. Ella had never seen him look like that. It frightened her.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack said, and for the first time Ella saw the potential he had to be a killer. He could be just like them if he wanted to, cold, ruthless, _inhuman_. Ella watched him carefully. This was his plan, this was his final trick. No more hidden cards tucked away. This was it. Ella's eyes glued to him as she stood up. She swallowed the scream that threatened to rip her apart. She couldn't lose him. Not again. She couldn't survive again. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

She couldn't let him be taken by a gift turned curse. Something so black no magic on earth or elsewhere could lift it. He thought he was getting freedom but he was so wrong. If he stabbed that heart he would be a slave to the duty, a slave to its rules. Jack didn't have rules. Putting rules to Jack was limitations. How could he fly if his wings were clipped?

"Is it?" Jones asked, and Jack had fear in his eyes as he realized he had pushed too far. All he could do was watch as Jones spun around, screaming and plunged his sword into Will's chest, straight through the muscle and into his heart. Jack watched Will's face twist in pain as he struggled to breathe, his chest heaving as the blood began to ooze from the wound. Will's head tilted back as he screamed in agony and collapsed against the rail, sliding down it.

Davy Jones laughed as he twisted his sword in the wound, opening the cut further. Will squirmed as the blade ripped his heart, new waves of pain washing over him. He looked up at Jones, the smile on his face showing how much he truly enjoyed what he was doing.


	28. Chapter 28: Loosing Will

Chapter twenty-eight: Loosing Will

Elizabeth hung over Will, her brain shutting down as she saw the light in her husband's eyes fading. Her breathing came in shallow quick breaths, erratic and agonizing as hysteria flooded her and the world fell apart. Her hands hovered over him, shaking as she cried. He was getting colder and colder, his body going limp as the life drained away. His eyes were dull as they looked to the heavens.

It wasn't right. She wanted him to smile at her, tell her he loved her and kiss her. Just like at the end of their first adventure. He wasn't supposed to die, he wasn't supposed to leave her. He couldn't leave her. He was Will. He was the one who wouldn't give up, the one who would fight an army of undead pirates and take on the British navy for her. He was the one who held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear like there wasn't anything else in the world but the two of them.

"Will?" she asked, touching his face and he wasn't crying. His eyes turned to her, and through the dullness she could still see the love, and it made her heart feel like it was the one that was pierced. She guided his head to keep looking at her, to make sure he knew she was there. She would always be there. "Will, _please_," she begged as his eyes fluttered. A sob tried to tear through her but she wouldn't let it. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for the both of them. "Look at me," she said as his eyes went back to the dark sky above them. "Look at me, Will," she begged. His eyes landed on her and they were so dull, _they were so dull. _"You're all right, stay with me," she said smiling at him, tears still falling as she broke and rebuilt the denial she so desperately needed to not just crumble. "Stay with me," she whispered, needing him.

"William?" Bootstrap said, barely loud enough to be heard by himself. The recognition of the blade and the promise shot into his eyes. "My son," he breathed. The pain ran through him as he pulled the knife out and turned to see Jones still standing over Will's body. His son unmoving and sword in his heart. The pain turned to rage and he charged at Jones, planning to kill the man who murdered his only child.

He jumped on his back, locking his arms around his neck in a death grip. The captain turned and pulled away from the sudden attack. Bootstrap wouldn't let go, his instincts as a father far stronger than that of the debt he owed Jones.

Ella fell to the floor as she saw the sword twist in her brother. He was her brother, by blood or not, he was her brother. She saw him limp, life draining and slipping away. She screamed. The sound tore through her and she fell to the deck. She collapsed in on herself, her body small and her arms wrapped around the back of her head, holding her folded to the wood. She couldn't breathe until a sob pulled itself from her body, demanding air to let the sound out.

She could hear Elizabeth talking to him, begging him to stay. Ella lifted her head and Will's eyes rolled away from Elizabeth's and locked with hers. She stared back, broken and numb. Suddenly she found herself crawling, pulling her body to his and she sat by him, holding him in her arms as Elizabeth did too. She touched his cheek, the coldness scaring her more and she put her forehead onto his.

"Will," she whispered, and Elizabeth kept begging him to not leave her. Ella's heart wouldn't stop pounding but she couldn't feel anything but anguish. She cried over him, her tears falling on his cheek and she kissed it. Her hand felt warm and she looked to see the deep red thick liquid coat her hand by his side. "No," she said and she went to the hole where the sword no longer stuck out from. Her hands went over it, trying to stop the blood from pouring out. "No, no, no, no, no, no," she repeated as it flowed between her fingers and ran over her hands. She sobbed as she kept her hands there, refusing to give up. "I won't let you die, I won't let you," she said looking at him and he didn't seem to hear her. He was too far gone. Ella screamed as she tried harder to block the blood from coming.

Jack hadn't moved. The shock that it happened still not absorbed. He watched the scene in front of him with fear, so much fear he didn't know it was possible to feel the way he did. Elizabeth was holding onto Will, keeping him looking at her and pleading for him to stay. Ella was covered in blood, trying to stop more from coming. They were sobbing, screaming and begging over Will's body. Jack watched as Ella fell apart and broke. When he looked at Will he couldn't look away as the boy he could not deny as a friend lay dying. He never expected the pain he felt, or the tears to threaten to spill as he held the key to eternal life in his hand.

His broken sword was inches from piercing the heart but he hesitated. Ella looked like she would drown in Will's blood before she gave up and Elizabeth was in hysterics, clinging to his body like if she let go she would die too. Jack didn't know what to do. He looked down to the heart. He could do it. He could stab it and live forever. Will would die and Elizabeth would be left as nothing. Ella would be a shell as she mourned his loss. But _he_ would live forever.

"_Will," _Ellascreamed, collapsing on top of him. She grieved over his body, shaking violently as she ignored everything around her. Elizabeth kissed Will, trying to make him wake up, like a fairytale she was told when she was little. Her face crumpled as he didn't kiss back, too weak and too close to death.

Ella looked up at Jack and he met her red, broken eyes. She looked at him, seeing the heart in his hand and the sword hanging above it. They ignored the fight to the death that Jones and Bootstrap were having. Ella's eyes begged him as she held her brother. "Don't let him die, Jack," she whispered and somehow he heard it. The wind carrying it to him and he swallowed at the desperate plea it was. He didn't move, his mind racing as he tried to decide what to do. "You can't let him die," Ella begged. Elizabeth screamed in panic, her voice rising to a shriek as Will's eyes started to close. "_Please," _Ella said and she felt Will's hand go limp in hers and she snapped her attention to him, begging him with Elizabeth to not go.

"Will, look at me," Elizabeth asked, her face in front of Will's. Her fingers traced his lips as she cried and shook. He couldn't leave. They were finally married, finally together and their life as such was waiting. A life full of happiness and children and growing old together and reminiscing about their adventures. They had so many more adventures to go on. He couldn't leave yet. He just couldn't.

Jones threw Bootstrap off of him and watched as he fell against the rail. The man clung to it so he wouldn't fall and Jones moved in for the kill, the only thing he enjoyed these days. The red clouded his vision, his body yearning to feel the high that came with his sword submerged in someone's heart.

"You will not forestall my judgement," Jones screamed at him, sword raised. Bootstrap watched the blade glisten, the blood of his son already coating it. Fear engulfed him as he thought about the abyss waiting for him. He wondered if Will's mother would be there, waiting for him with their son. The blade came down and he waited for the pain that didn't come.

Davy Jones froze as his chest tore. The first feeling of real pain he had in years, searing his heart. He could feel the sharpness of the tip and the slide of steel as it slid in, the jagged edges nicking the tissue around it and ripping it further. His sword dropped to the ground, clattering as it landed. He turned around, needing to see that it was truly possible for him to feel.

His hand went to his chest, clawing at the pain that resided in the hollow space. Mouth open in attempt of a scream that didn't come, he begged for it to stop. If death was to come, let it be quick, he asked as he wished for peace. He looked to his heart, bloody and dying, pulsating around the broken sword. The hand holding it in place was Will's, but it was aided by another. Meeting his eyes, Jones saw the dark, unremorseful blankness that filled Jack's eyes.

Elizabeth saw Will's hand fall from the blade and Jack let go. She also saw the life leave Will's eyes as the heart twitched below his hand. She cried, cradling his head as his rocked to the side. She screamed to him to _come back, look at her, stay with her_. Ella watched Jones as her brother's hand slipped away, his body completely limp and the blood still warm as it trickled down her arm. She watched Jones and hoped he felt every bit of pain Will had. She hoped the blade cut in deep enough he could taste the steel. As Jones's tentacles twitched she hoped he knew the fiery eternity he had waiting for him.

Jack watched the captain stutter in his step. His body jerk and eyes grow sharp with pain. He watched his eyes fall away to acceptance. Jack looked to Ella, who was staring intently at the man's pain. He saw her covered in red and shaking in the cold rain as she grieved for Will and burned of hatred for Jones. He watched Will's hand slip as he took his off and he saw the heart slow its rhythm.

Jones felt the cold fingers of death on him, and his mind went to his lover. He hoped she knew, hoped she was watching. He wanted her to forgive him, as he did her. With the crack of thunder and right strike of lightening he knew she did. He accepted his death, and thought of a promise made long ago between a young sailor and a goddess. In death their love would blossom. In death their love would never sever. So Davy Jones looked to the heavens, the swirling storm and pouring rain, and smiled.

"Calypso," he whispered to her. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall and be taken into the sea, into her arms. His heart stopped beating as submerged into the water. He swore he saw her smile at him before everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29: Letting Go

**Next chapter is here! Sorry for the delay, I had a Harry Potter film marathon with my two friends and when I got home Sunday I just passed out and slept for forever. Anyway, I hope you like this and please leave me a review with your opinion on this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-nine: Letting go

The _Dutchman_ was dragging them down, pulling the _Black Pearl_ to the abyss where nothing escaped. The crew on deck ran frantically, trying to fight off the remaining naval men. All of Jones's crew vanished as they saw their captain fall. The _Pearl_ groaned as the _Dutchman_ sailed down further. Gibbs tried to see where the others had gone but as the threat looked over them he had to stick to the code. _Any man who falls behind, is left behind._

Barbossa pulled with all his might, trying to turn the helm and get away. The ship would not budge, locked in with the _Dutchman's_ sail they were doomed to die if they didn't free themselves soon. He looked up to see the wood and ropes had intertwined.

"She's takin' us down!" he called to the crew, trying again to adjust course starboard and get out of the maelstrom. "Make quick or it's the locker for us all," he ordered, stopping the ship from turning further, the resistance at least slowing them.

Pintel and Ragetti loaded a cannon and fired. The sails broke and the _Pearl_ rebound to freedom. Barbossa quickly turned the helm all the way he could to have the ship veer out. As it started leaving the abyss the crew wondered if they made the right decision leaving their King and fellow captains behind. 

* * *

Ella watched the _Pearl_ sail away, begging it to return. Maybe it was selfish. She didn't care. She couldn't face the darkness that was about to devour her. She couldn't breathe as she watched the last chance of survival sail away.

Elizabeth clung to Will, refusing to let go. Hysterical and unintelligible as she pleaded for him to be okay. Ella reached for her hand but Elizabeth wouldn't take hers off Will's face. She wouldn't let him not look at her. Ella swallowed as Will lifted his body, a deep breath going in and she hated herself for knowing what was coming.

Will's last breath came as a sigh, a whispered goodbye. Ella's eyes went wide, shaking Will and yelling for him to get up, to open his eyes. She promised and swore and prayed and begged, oh how she begged for him to wake up. Elizabeth lost every sense she had and screamed a slew of 'No's as her husband died in her arms.

Jack looked up to see the men coming towards them, walking forward with purpose. He watched as they surrounded them, chanting as they did. Jack saw one of them pick up the chest as Bootstrap came at them with the knife he gave Will.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship," they chanted as they came. Jack looked to Elizabeth holding Will's face in her hand and Ella curled up around her brother's body.

"No, no, no, no," Ella said as she held onto him, wishing he would be there again. Telling her to be more careful. Keeping her out of trouble. Fighting with her and letting her win when she was sad. Giving her a box of sugared ginger when she felt sick. Reading her a book as Elizabeth braided her hair. She wanted her brother back. She wanted the only family she had left.

"No!" Elizabeth screamed and she felt Will's body move with her but she held onto it, she wouldn't let him go. "Don't leave me! I won't leave him," Elizabeth called to Will and then it was just Ella and Will. Her and Will as it was in the beginning of this adventure. The one they set out on to save Elizabeth, him and her from the gallows. The one where she was a girl that was finally free and all she missed was her pirate. The one where the only thing she was scared of losing was Jack, because he was the only one she could lose. Will was never a risk. He would always be there.

Suddenly she felt pulling on her, strong and familiar hands, pulling her away. She curled up tighter against Will. "No, no, no, let me go, I won't lose him," she screamed, holding onto Will. Jack pulled her up and turned her into him, holding her there to cry as he moved back.

Elizabeth was a wreck as she stood too broken to move. She stared at Will's body and cried. The railing Jack had leant her against as he went for Ella the only thing supporting her. She watched as Jack didn't let Ella go, keeping her latched onto him as he unraveled the rope next to Elizabeth. He reached for a gun and snatched it up, still letting Ella cling to him.

He stood up on the rail, Ella in one arm as he pulled Elizabeth into his other. He managed to shoot the rope that remained tied to the ship and Elizabeth watched her husband's dead body for the last time.

"Hold on," Jack yelled over the roar of the water and chant of the crew. Jack the monkey grabbed onto Ella's back. The wind caught the bit of sail that was attached to the rope in Jack's hand and lifted them up. Elizabeth held tightly to Ella and Jack, her shoulders shaking as she cried and whispered apologies to her dead husband for leaving him.

Ella clung to Jack, her arms around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. It was a position she knew well and knew he had the strength to hold her easily. She looked back to Will, her heart heavy with grief. He died helping her, he died saving her. She knew Will wouldn't want her to think that, but it was true. She would live with that until she died. Maybe in death she would see him again.

Through the rain, wind and mess of sails, Ella could still hear the crew chanting and see them surrounding Will's body. The chant stopped as she heard Bootstrap, standing over his son's body, knife in hand, whisper, "The Dutchman must always have a captain."

Ella's head snapped up, letting go of Jack and causing him to have a panic attack that she was giving up and falling to her death. He clung onto her frowning, terrified that that was what she doing. Ella held onto him a different way, still securely attached. She watched the crew move in on Will, the last phrase repeating in her head.

_The Dutchman must always have a captain.  
__The Dutchman must always have a captain.  
__The Dutchman must always have a captain._

Ella's eyes widened at the words. Her heart full of hope and she looked to Jack. He didn't meet her eyes, but she could see they were not as hopeless as they were before. She looked at Elizabeth, but she wasn't looking at her, she was still crying and hiding her face from the sight of her husband's dead body.


	30. Chapter 30: Determination

**So this week is crazy! I am moving into my college dorm this Saturday! I have been running around since last Friday, making sure I have everything I need. Sorry for the belated chapter, I just haven't had the time. I also may not have time this weekend to post the next chapter, so I am posting two chapters today!**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review, those reviews mean a lot.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Determination

Their make shift parachute lifted them high in the sky and Ella spotted the _Pearl_. She laughed at the sight of it. Looking up to the sky, she saw it lighten and the maelstrom below closing. She let out a sigh of relieved air and rested her head on Jack's chest.

The wind picked up and blew them in just the right direction. The parachute started to fall as the _Pearl_ came sailing by. They plopped into the water, the sail falling around them.

Ella floated up to the surface, breaking it and taking a large breath of air. She tread water as she searches for the direction of the _Pearl_. A smile came to her face as the beauty came by. She looked back to see Jack pulling Elizabeth with him, already swimming to the ship. She guessed he was tired after fighting so hard and holding the two of them up.

The sea was calm, and actually quite beautiful. The sky had cleared and the air was warm. Ella swam to the ship behind them, Jack the monkey on her back, using her as a raft. She rolled her eyes as she arrived at the side of the ship. She hoped she wouldn't have to climb up the ship again today.

Elizabeth and Jack were on deck, and Jack the monkey climbed up as soon as he could touch the wood. As Ella got to the top, Jack's hand pulled her up and she smiled at him before going to Elizabeth. She sat her friend down on a barrel and had someone bring a blanket to her.

Ella rang her hair out and looked down at her drenched shirt. She didn't bother with it and instead went to Jack. The pirate stood looking at the armada ahead with determination. Ella could see a plan forming and she tried to figure out what.

"Thank goodness, Jack. The armada's still out there, the _Endeavor_ is coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time to embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions," Gibbs said in one breath. Ella looked between him and Jack. The determination in his eyes told her Gibbs would be disappointed. Jack was not going to run from this fight. His eyes narrowed at the ships, thinking and calculating something. That clever mind she loved so much figuring it out before it even began.

"I've never been one for traditions," he said as he thought. Gibbs's face fell as he watched Jack walked the opposite side of the ship. Staring at the armada facing them on the starboard side, he thought further and realized his plan would work.

Ella watched the armada waiting for them. Their own ships were behind, watching the _Pearl_ for guidance. If they ran it would be over. Piracy would fall and the seas would belong to Beckett. Freedom forever taken. Ella wouldn't let that happen and she didn't think Jack would either.

"Close haul her," Jack ordered with a yell. He turned around and started walking to the helm. "Luff the sails and lay on iron," he called as he went, a swagger in his step.

"Belay that!" Barbossa called, stopping Jack and causing him to turn and face him. "Or we'll be sitting ducks," Barbossa explained, more to Jack than anyone else. Jack turned back around, ignoring him.

"Belay that 'belay that,'" Jack ordered, his husky voice carrying across the ship.

"But, Captain," Gibbs tried.

"Belay," Jack said turning his head to him.

"The armada-"

"Belay."

"The _Endeavor_-"

"Belay."

"But we-"

"No!"

"If we just-"

"No, shut it," Jack said, hands up as if he was trying to quiet a child. Gibbs looked back, as if he were dealing with one too. Ella watched the scene with amusement. Jack walked to the helm, resting his hand on the banister and ignoring Gibbs who stayed at his side. Barbossa held onto a rope by the starboard side, looking out to the armada.

Ella watched the _Endeavor_ sail towards them, she hoped Jack's plan would work, whatever it was. As the ship came closer she made her way to the helm, standing by Jack. His hand found hers and she smiled when she could feel the excitement of he was feeling about his plan coming off of him. He looked straight ahead, determination in his eyes. 

* * *

Aboard the Endeavor, an officer held his telescope out, peering at the _Pearl_ and its captain, both standing idly by as the time passed. He lowered his telescope, confused and wondering.

"What is he waiting for?" he asked. Beckett stood next to him, waiting for the _Pearl_ and her captain to move. He smirked when he realized what was happening.

"He actually expects us to honor our agreement," he said and the navy man next to him laughed too. "Nothing personal, Jack" he whispered, expressionless. "It's just good business," he stated and nodded to the officer to order the cannons to be readied.

The _Endeavor_ sailed forward, making its way out to the _Pearl_. The ships were the only ones there and Beckett laughed at how easy it would be. Jack would once again go down with his ship. 

* * *

Ella held her breath as the _Endeavor_ came at them. A rumbling sound drew her attention away and to the sea in front of the bow. Groaning and bubbling, something below the waves lurked. She stepped forward, toward the bow, frowning and squinting at the seemingly calm sea through kohl smudged eyes.

Out of nowhere the sea was ripped open, deafeningly loud as water foamed and out popped the _Flying Dutchman._ She looked at it with a wide grin as it rested on the water. The sea still emptying from its deck, debris falling off it and into the water as it shed a darkness around itself. The sails looked alive again, the ship light and full of purpose.

Aboard she saw Will, standing proudly at the helm. His skin was no longer pale and cold but tanned and warm. His eyes no longer dull but full of life and a new vigor. There was a deep scar on his chest and Ella knew what happened, but she didn't think it a curse anymore. More like a blessing. Will had a bandana wrapped around his head and a smile on his lips, the most infectious Ella had seen. He seemed to be full of life and energy.

Ella laughed, happy and light as she saw him. The _Dutchman_ sailed smoothly with him and she was so proud. Her hope had won and she looked to Elizabeth to see her stumbling to the railing. She smiled at her, watching her gape at it.

Elizabeth didn't have words as she saw him. The lift of grief was so sudden and so much that she thought she'd just float away with it. As she pushed herself against the rail she reached out to him, trying to touch the man she thought was dead. He was strong as he stood there a smile and love in his eyes as he watched her. 

* * *

Will kept his eyes on his wife as the ship purged itself of the dark curse it was under. Slime and sea life fell away into the sea as the crew emerged. They too were alive again. The various sea life that had once been a part of who they were was now dropping off to the deck. Some of them forgot what it was like to not have their faces coated in barnacles or their arms a skewer from some fish. They looked at themselves anew, seeing flesh, human flesh. Their minds no longer owned by the curse and their souls free from the clutches of an evil man. For the first time in centuries for some of them, they were free. 

* * *

"Ahh, she survived," Beckett smiled as he saw the ship surface. The _Pearl_ and _Dutchman_ now headed straight at each other as the _Endeavor_ made its way to them. All three forming a triangle.


	31. Chapter 31: The Final Fight

**Please bear with me in the coming updates, I am moving into my college dorm (Yes, I'm a freshman in college at the time of writing this) and I am going to be adjusting to college life, which means I may or may not be on time with chapter updates. Sorry, but I will try my best to get them up on time. Wish me luck!**

**In the mean time, read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-one: The final fight

Bootstrap pulled the starfish from his face, watching as the thing moved in his hand. He looked up at his son and he wasn't disappointed he was a pirate after all. He was proud.

"Ready the guns," Will ordered, his first as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. The crew were only happy to oblige their new captain. 

* * *

Elizabeth was giddy with excitement. Ella looked to Jack and he too had a large grin. She smiled at him, knowing he knew. Jack caught her eye and his grin grew even more as his eyes sparkled. Ella ran back to the helm, where Cotton was manning it.

"Full canvas!" Jack and Ella yelled in unison. They locked eyes and he smirked back at her. Ella felt the tingle and warmth that his smirk did to her, a smile unable to stay off her lips at it. That smirk of his was something she would never tire of. The mischievous angle of it, cheeky and charming.

Ella took the wheel from Cotton and changed the _Pearl's_ course. Soon the waves separated, allowing the _Pearl_ to turn smoothly. The sea seemed on their side and pushed them forward. The wind picked up and the sails welcomed it. Ella watched as the _Dutchman_ did the same. She turned the wheel fast and she loved that the ship responded so easily.

Both the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ sailed facing the _Endeavor_. They would be parallel to the naval ship in no time and Ella could taste the victory. The crew could too and they worked double time to get to it.

Jack arrived next to her. He was the image of freedom. Eyes wide with anticipation and stance strong. He turned to her as they surrounded the _Endeavor_. He pulled Ella to him, Cotton taking the helm as she moved over to be embraced by Jack.

"Jack!" Ella giggled as he pulled her close to him. His warm brown eyes on her full of life Caribbean Sea blue ones, their souls feeling like they were connected. Ella didn't think such a thing was possible, yet here they were. Her breath caught as she felt his hand move across her back. She tilted her head up and her eyes closed.

Jack leaned in, planning on capturing her lips. As he got closer and his eyes started to shut, his hand came up to her face. His lips almost on hers until she winced in pain. He pulled back frowning as he saw her eyes squeezed shut. He turned her head, ignoring her resistance. There on her jaw was a bruise that hadn't come out with the freezing rain that kept it at bay.

The bruise was dark and looked painful. He could see a cut in the center of it. He knew the injuries she had gotten during the fight in the maelstrom, and none of them were on that side of her face. Not one. His hand let go, but hovered over her cheek. Ella looked back at him, shame on her face and he hated it. Her eyes watered as he stared at her.

"What happened?" he asked softly. Ella's lip trembled. "What happened?" Jack asked again, more serious as he got an idea he didn't like.

"Beckett tried to-" Ella bit her lip. "I pushed him away," she said, and she could feel Jack tensing. She could feel him slip back into that merciless and angry state he was on the _Dutchman_ and she grabbed his face. "Jack it's fine. _I'm_ fine," she said. "It's just a scratch," she said shrugging it off.

He frowned at her and she lowered her eyes. "_This_," he said, finger grazing over it so gently she could barely feel it, "is not just a scratch."

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked as they finally paralleled the _Endeavor_. Jack's eyes went to the ship sandwiched between them and the _Dutchman_. He could see Beckett, looking shocked and unable to fully recognize what was happening.

"Jack," Ella called and he looked back at her. "We won," she said smiling. "This," she said pointing to the bruise, "is a battle wound that will heal and be forgotten." Jack frowned at her, unsure. "But he," she said looking to the befuddled man, "and everything he stands for, will _never_ forget what we do. They will _never_ forget what we protect," she said and Jack looked at her wondering how she was so wise for someone so young. "Freedom."

Her smiled and spirit infected him and he smiled back. The victory was an order away and he was ready. Piracy won. Freedom won. He turned to Gibbs, a grin on his face.

"_Fire_," he whispered, rough and final. Ella beamed next to him. She looked out to the crew below them, waiting anxiously and she didn't want to stop the urge to scream the order for everyone to hear.

"**Fire**," she screamed with everything she had. It echoed through Gibbs, Will, Barbossa, and Elizabeth, like a battle cry. A call to freedom.

The cannons unloaded, ripping into the _Endeavor_. Wood exploded and the destruction was beautiful. Each cannon ball causing devastation. Ella locked eyes with her ex-fiancé, a smirk playing on her lips as she watched him. She held her head higher, eyes wild with victory as they reflected the blasts of the cannons.

Beckett watched the girl, the girl who was his last business deal to ultimate power. Now she was his downfall. He didn't understand how it happened. He had every piece of the puzzle. Everything was going as planned. Until it wasn't. The officer to his left kept asking him for orders. He didn't get it though. There were no more orders. They had _failed_.

"Orders, sir?" the officer asked again, panic in his voice as the ship around them exploded with cannon fire. The men were screaming as debris flew around them. Cannons flipped away as they were hit, their defenses gone and their state worsening as seconds ticked by. "Orders, sir?" the young officer asked again.

Beckett didn't feel, he didn't speak. Everything he worked for, right in front of him, was blowing up. He looked on as men died. He felt detached, unable to connect to it. "I-it's just good business," he stuttered to the officer quietly, eyes flitting side to side.

"Abandon ship!" the officer yelled, taking command and screaming over the sound of the guns both sides of them. The crew ran and jumped into the water, repeating the order for others to hear as Beckett stood frozen.

Beckett didn't feel the wood splintering around him, he didn't feel anything. As he watched the _Endeavor_ be shredded he thought back to when he sailed the waters of the Caribbean, and he wondered how it had all gone wrong. A smile deterring on his lips as he felt the explosion behind him, destroying the helm. The mast fell, and the sail came crashing down.

Beckett walked to the stairs slowly and deliberately. Taking one at a time, he walked down with his hand sliding along the banister. Behind him the ship exploded, seconds away from where he was. As he reached the bottom and let his hand drop, the last part of the banister blew into thousands of shards of wood. Beckett looked out to sea, the calming blue reflecting his own dull senses. He stood still as he watched the waves out there, peaceful and serine. He did not feel the lick of the flames, not even a faint warmth as the fire engulfed him.

The ship was obliterated, exploded into a fiery ball as it sailed straight on into the horizon. Beckett's body fell, hitting the flag of the East India Trading Company as it floated in the water. His arms spread wide like the symbol on the flag, as if his body was trying to become one with it. Even in death he served the company.


	32. Chapter 32: A Final Goodbye

**A thousand apologies for not uploading in... **  
***checks time* **  
_**ALMOST A MONTH?! OH, MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY.  
**_  
**Anyway... college is insane. Life is insane. I was at the library from 8pm to almost 1 am working on a paper Monday... so... yeah... crazy. I've been overwhelmed with college adjusting. I love it, but it leaves no time to write!  
**  
***wipes a tear away at the thought of the zero progress I've had writing*  
**  
**So, with this wait probably driving some of you nuts... I shall let you get reading. I'll try my best to upload on Saturday. Til then, please enjoy (you've waited long enough...) and please, please, please leave me a review. I want to make sure there is still interest in these stories!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-two: A final goodbye

Erupting in a deafening cheer, the entire crew of both ships celebrated the victory. There was dancing and screaming and hat throwing everywhere. The roar of victory echoed for all to hear as the _Endeavor_ sank. Around them everything seemed sharper, brighter, more alive as they felt the sun on their skin and the warm salty wind's caress. Not one man could keep the smile off his face.

"They're turning away," Marty yelled from the rigging. In front of them the armada was leaving, disappearing back into the horizon. Cotton's parrot returned, squawking about wind in the sails as he sat on the man's shoulder.

Pintel and Ragetti cheered as they watched the ships leave. Joining them was Murtogg and Mullroy, their uniforms tossed overboard and now dressed like the pirates around them. They joined the cheers as they stood by Pintel and Ragetti. The two shrugged and let them.

All around them the victory was pumping new life into the pirates. Each ship joining in until they had every one of them screaming and rejoicing. The pirate lords that had themselves opposed the idea now danced aboard their vessels as gun fire sounded in celebration. Mistress Chang letting out a loud scream of victory. Captain Chevalle raised his sword as his crew did the same, cheering loudly to those around them. Gentleman Jocard sounded his guns as they let their voices be heard. Even Captain Teague threw his hat, watching his son proudly.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack called, looking over the ship as the celebration continued. He took his hat off carefully, excitement bubbling under the surface that he tried to remain calm.

"Cap'n?"

"You may throw my hat, if you like," Jack said handing it over. His eyes sparkled and he felt every wisp of wind and ray of sun. He breathed in the salty air, the freedom that they fought hard to protect. His enemy gone and his home safe, he smiled out at the sea.

"Aye, captain!" Gibbs said excitedly. He took the hat and threw it into the air, watching it fly over the crew and get lost among the crowd. He laughed and cheered as he did it. The stories he'd have to tell of this adventure couldn't wait to be told. Freedom no longer hung in the balance. It had won.

"Now go and get it," Jack ordered. Gibbs looked at him, his smile fading as he wondered what the point of it was. He looked out into the crowd trying to spot the hat. Jack smiled out as his first mate left.

He heard a giggle of delight and turned around just in time for Ella to jump into his arms. Her arms wrapping around his neck and head tilted back as she smiled. Her laugh light and bubbly, infectious and addictive. He picked her up and twirled her around, his own smile now on his lips as he spun. She had her eyes closed and she looked so beautiful. It was the only time she was taller than him and he laughed as she tilted her head forward, eyes opening and that gorgeous blue light up like there was an actual light in them.

She leaned down and kissed him, eyes slipping shut again. He lowered to the ground as they kissed, holding onto her closely. A smile rose on her lips as she kissed him, unable to stop it even then. He smirked back and they pulled apart both happier than they had been in a long time. She pulled him back to her as he laughed and she kissed him again. Tongues dancing happily.

"We did it," she said as she broke the kiss. "We did it!" She laughed again and it was the sweetest thing he had seen. It reminded him of the first adventure they went on and how excited she was and the things she did he found so adorable but at the time couldn't tell her. He leaned in and captured her lips again, rendering her breathless as he pulled her closer. 

* * *

Will leaned against the rail of the _Flying Dutchman_, watching those on the _Pearl_ cheer. He saw Elizabeth standing with Barbossa joining the men aboard as they yelled out in victory. By the helm he saw Jack with his arms encircling Ella, kissing her passionately. He smiled at them, no longer worried that the pirate would break her heart. Not when he held her like that, the same way he held Elizabeth.

"Orders, sir?" his father asked. He was standing behind him, looking up at his captain, the young boy he left to go pirating. Will thought about his promise as he turned to face him. He was different without the sea life on him. He was more like the faint memory he had of him when he was a boy.

"You're no longer bound to the _Dutchman_," he told him, the promise echoing in his mind. "You're free," he said, knowing he himself was bound to the ship. His father looked at him, as if what he said wasn't what he had dreamed of all this time. Will was giving him salvation but he didn't want it.

"Aye," Bootstrap said, looking down at the wood he stood on. "That's a fine thing," he recognized, thanking him in his own way for what he was offering him. "But by my reckoning," he said looking to his son, "I still have a debt that has to be paid," he told him. Will looked at him, a smile hidden just below the surface. "If you'll have me," Bootstrap said.

"On the wheel then, Mr. Turner," Will said with a smile.

"Aye, Captain Turner," Bootstrap said, and that was it. That small moment and it was all settled. Father and son would sail the seas for eternity.

Will looked back to the _Pearl_, and to Elizabeth. The day they were promised not seeming like enough but it would have to be. They would say goodbye for now. His eyes found Ella and he smiled at the girl. Will didn't think she had changed so much as blossomed. Like a flower that hadn't opened its petals, the potential was all right there, it just needed time to grow.

Ella caught his eye and she smiled. He suddenly felt sad, wishing he could say goodbye to her too. It didn't seem fair to be pulled away from the little girl he called his sister and vowed to protect. She was so smart and so sharp but she still needed somebody. That somebody would have to be Jack. Will sighed, wishing more than anything that he could just say goodbye. 

* * *

Ella let go of Jack and looked to Will, the sadness in her heart settling as she realized this was the last time she'd see him for a long time. She wanted to say goodbye, but Will couldn't leave his ship. He had a duty to do.

Ella looked down to the deck, spotting a clear space and smiled mischievously. She ran down the steps and grabbed a rope, jumping off the ship and swinging before anybody could even stop her. She heard Jack start to protest but she ignored him, the wind in her hair as she flew over.

Landing on the _Dutchman_, Will stared at her for a moment, wondering if she could do that. Ella tied the rope to the ship and looked around at the crew who only a bit ago were trying to kill her. They looked a lot less viscous without all the sea life. She spotted Bootstrap at the helm and gave him a small salute before walking over to Will.

They stood in front of each other, the goodbye now more real. Ella ran at him and hugged him close. He hugged her back, holding her there as neither wanted to let go and it be over. She kept her eyes closed, pretending they were back in Port Royal and it was just another day.

"Who am I going to beat sword fighting now?" she asked as she didn't let go. Will laughed and she felt a tear trail across her cheek. They stayed like that for a while, wondering how they'd face the next adventure without the other.

"Keep Jack out of trouble," Will told her and Ella looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked and he laughed. "Yeah, I don't think that's possible either," he said and she smiled back at him.

"I'll see you around," she said to him as they let go. "Every green flash," she told him, looking up to meet his eyes. "I'll know it's you," she explained.

"Goodbye, Ella," Will said.

"Goodbye Will," Ella answered and they walked back to the rope she had tied. One more hug before she got back on the rope and swung over to the _Pearl_.

Will stood there and watched her as his father came to his side. He watched as Elizabeth met her and they stood side by side looking back at him. Elizabeth looked as he felt about the inevitable separation.

"This ship has a purpose again," his father said as he saw his son look longingly at his wife. "Where we are bound, she cannot come." He watched his son smile sadly. "One day at shore, ten years at sea," he reminded him, thinking about how unfair the rule was. "It's a steep price for what's been done," he said honesty.

Will smirked as he looked at Elizabeth, turning to his father his smirk grew as he thought about what he said. "Depends on the day," he said and Bootstrap laughed.


	33. Chapter 33: Until the Tenth Year

**I JUST TOOK MY FIRST COLLEGE EXAMS! That is also why I didn't update last weekend. I did not stop studying. Anyways, after a celebration weekend, I am here with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and I should actually be able to update on time this weekend coming! Please leave me a review with your thoughts about this chapter, previous chapters, what you think of this in general, ect.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-three: Until the tenth year

As the time for Elizabeth to leave came closer the crew quieted. When they met her eyes they would bow their heads in respect and return a soft smile. She stayed by the rail, looking out to Will and wondering what life would be like while she waited for him.

Ella came up to her, standing beside her and staying quiet. They didn't talk about what she did to Jack, it was sort of an unwritten rule that they had. Ella needed to break that rule so they could move on and be a part of each other, and Will's life.

"I forgive you, you know," Ella said as she watched the waves lap at the _Dutchman_. Elizabeth looked at her and she kept her eyes on the sea. "Jack does too," she told her, and laughed. It surprised Elizabeth. "He actually was the one who told me I should," she said remembering the anger she felt when he had said it. "I didn't want to at first," she continued, remembering the hate she held on to and the sickness she felt. "It wasn't until we were both crying over Will that I realized it didn't matter anymore," she told her and both of their eyes started to water at the memory. "Losing someone you love is hard. Having them taken from you is the worst thing that can happen to a person." Ella thought about the day her father died. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's a hole that never heals." She thought of Nancy and hoped that her soul rested with Will now, ready to pass to the next life. "But, we was lucky, twice," she said thinking of Jack and Will. "We can't hold onto the pain of the past because it stops us from seeing the joy the future can bring." She finally looked Elizabeth in the eyes. "I forgive you."

Elizabeth wrapped her in a hug and she hugged her back tightly. It felt good. She missed her best friend. When they parted Ella looked to see Gibbs waiting for them and the crew lined up on deck.

"Your chariot awaits," he said to Elizabeth as he looked to the longboat that was suspended above the sea. He looked back at her, accepting the fact that he would miss the woman. "The oars are inside," he added and Ella laughed lightly as she passed him and went to find Jack.

Elizabeth walked down the steps to the line of people. Barbossa and Jack the monkey on his shoulder, Ragetti and Pintel stood next to him, then Mullroy and Murtogg, Marty and Cotton with Cotton's parrot on his shoulder. Ella stood next to Jack, who stood at the end, arm leaning on the rail as he looked down at the ground. He didn't like goodbyes.

As Elizabeth walked towards them she realized how much she'd miss them all. She stopped in front of Barbossa, remembering the first time she was on the _Pearl_, and what she had told them her name was when asked. Now it was true.

"Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said as he nodded and Jack the monkey gave a little nod to her too. She looked at them, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Goodbye, Poppet," Pintel said as Ragetti bowed his head and held his hair like it was a hat to tip. Elizabeth walked by, giving them soft smiles and she was going to miss them too.

She walked by Mullroy and Murtogg wondering if they knew everyone else knew they weren't pirates. She smiled at them anyway and then smiled to Marty and Cotton. Cotton's parrot flapped its wings and she took it as a goodbye from them both of them.

Ella smiled up at her and looked to Jack, who looked at Elizabeth slowly. He looked like a little boy who didn't want to accept the truth. Ella shook her head at him and slid her arm around his back, his own arm circling her waist while he still looked sad.

"It would never have worked out between us," Elizabeth said in fake regret and Ella laughed as Jack smiled at the joke. "Take care of her, Jack," she told him and looked at Ella.

"Funny, Will told me to take care of him," Ella said. "I've got strict instruction to keep him out of trouble," she said smiling and looking to Jack. "I think I'll manage."

"Keep telling yourself that, love," Jack said and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She leaned in to give him a kiss goodbye but Jack held his hands up. "Once was quiet enough," he joked and looked at Ella. "And I don't think she'd allow it," he said.

Ella smirked back at him and Elizabeth looked at them. They suited each other. It made her feel at ease knowing Ella would be okay. She moved on to her chariot and climbed in, sitting in it as she was lowered down.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Ella called down and Elizabeth looked up to see a bottle of rum falling to her. She caught it and looked back up. "It's not champagne, but Jack and I thought you might want something to toast your marriage too!"

Elizabeth laughed and held it up in thanks. 

* * *

The waves lapped at the shore as the orange light bathed the sand. Footprints lead passed two swords crossed in the sand and up to the rocks. Will sat on the warm rock, pulling on his boot as the light reminded him of the time. His eyes full of sorrow, he looked up at the water, glistening in the last light of the day.

He hoped the decade would go by fast as he wished the sun wouldn't set. He couldn't help his mind from wondering if it would work. If after ten years he'd return and she'd be waiting.

The sun continued to dip closer to the horizon and he sighed heavily. "I'm gonna need the other one," he said. Elizabeth presented her leg to him, the short black dress she was wearing showing off her tanned leg. Will looked her up and down and smirked as she waited, his boot still on her.

He moved in front of her, his hand on the bend of her knee as he lifted her leg up and slowly slid the boot off. He rested her foot on his leg as he moved his hand up her thigh. She looked down at him, smiling happily and wishing it didn't have to end. She felt Will's lips on her leg, trailing up with no kisses but it felt better. Tingling as he went and sending her sparks. She smiled as she tilted her head back, eyes falling closed.

Will stopped, resting his bandana clad forehead on her knee. The sun was low now and he hated that he had to leave. "It's nearly sunset," he said making Elizabeth open her eyes reluctantly, the wind blowing a single strand of gold hair across her face. She looked at the _Flying Dutchman_ out at sea as the sun kept moving down.

Walking down the beach, Will left her standing by the rocks, watching him leave her for ten years while he did his duty. He took his coat from off the chest, looking at the thing that carried his heart. The worries stirred again as he thought about the next time he would step on land. "It's always belonged to you," he said honestly. Memories played in his head from when he was rescued and as he grew up, watching Elizabeth do the same and he realized how true the statement was. He always loved her, and he always will. He turned around and faced her, wondering how he deserved someone like her. Maybe he didn't. "Will you keep it safe?" he asked because he had to. He had to know if she was truly going to commit to this, to him.

"Yes," she breathed. She walked up to him, taking the chest that he trusted her with. He gave her his life to protect and his love to cherish. "Yes," she repeated and he looked to her in that way that made her heat skip a beat. He rested his head against hers and they breathed each other in, their hearts beating as one. Elizabeth felt like the world was right in that moment.

It had to end though and Will walked away, back to the water's edge and Elizabeth suddenly felt like she wouldn't be able to live without him. She needed one last touch before he left her for that sentence. She placed the chest on the rock beside her, watching him walk away as the feeling built in her.

Will walked towards the warm waters of the Caribbean, and with every step he took it felt like his heart was burning. Suddenly he hated the cruel destiny he was charged with. He hated the unfair world around him and the vast sea that separated him from the only person that mattered. He felt the anger he saw in Jones and he understood it. The feeling that bubbled up and hated the world.

Elizabeth couldn't stop the build of need and she couldn't live ten years with the regret of not having one more touch. She stepped forward, not noticing she was doing it until she heard herself yell out Will's name desperately. Then she was running to him and he was turned around and she needed to be held in his arms one last time before he left.

Will picked her up, arms locked around each other as if letting go would kill them. They clung to each other, that clawing hate slipping away as he felt his every nerve sync with hers. Their lips found each other for one last kiss. One last kiss before ten years apart would almost kill them. But wouldn't. Because they'd always find each other. They would always come back to each other, no matter how hard they had to fight for it. They would always find each other.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Will whispered to her as they unwillingly pulled back. Elizabeth watched him leave with pleading eyes that somehow he could stay. She watched him sail away with the hope that time would fast forward. She watched the green flash light the sky and then he was gone.


	34. Chapter 34: Getting the Heading

**I'm sorry this is late. I've been dealing with pneumonia. I felt like death for weeks. Anyway, enjoy. I know it's a short chapter, however, please tell me what you think. Thanks for being so patient with me. You guys rock.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four: Getting the heading

Ella stood by the rail of the _Pearl_, watching the waves as the battle replayed in her mind. She remembered the look in Beckett's eyes before he was engulfed in flames. The image of him splayed out, dead, in the sea kept in her mind, and she wondered what it meant for her. Would her uncle give her to somebody else? Would Jack let him?

She looked at the ring on her finger, the diamond sparkled back at her and she was scared. She was scared that her uncle would find her and take her back to England. He would marry her off and she would live the rest of her life trapped as some man's wife. Acting exactly as a proper wife had to and doing the same boring routine day in and day out. Stuck in the city, and far away from the sea. From Jack.

She knew Jack loved her. But he was a pirate. He wasn't like Will, who would fight for Elizabeth even if it meant his death. Or was he? Would he fight for her? Would he take on the British navy, again, just for her? Or would he let her go and see her be sold off to another man as another business deal? More importantly, would he break her heart, and therefore her? What would Jack do? What would he fight for? Freedom? Of course. But Ella? That she wasn't sure of, and it frightened her the most.

"Love," a husky whisper said as warm, strong arms made their way down her own, stroking down with a gentle touch. Hands covered hers and soon a strong chest pressed against her back. Lips found their way to her neck, placing warm kisses. Her eyes closed in a haze of bliss as she tilted her head to the side.

After a several seconds of bliss she turned around to face him, his arms adjusting to their new position and wrapping loosely around her waist. She looked up to meet his eyes. The deep, warm brown that seemed endless. He tilted her head up to him and captured her lips in a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she went up on her toes to kiss him further. He smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"I love you," she whispered. Jack smiled again, as he always did when he heard those words from her. Only from her. Those words making stirrings, he now was not afraid to call feelings of love, whirl and burn inside of him. Never did he think he would succumb to that which vexes all men. Love was something he would never admit himself capable of feeling for a woman. Yet here was one, as beautiful as the sea and as burning for adventure and freedom as he was, that managed to capture him in every way possible.

So strong, so kind, so witty, so clever. He was happy that he had decided on Port Royal to find a ship, and not Tortuga. If he hadn't he'd never have met her. Elizabeth would have most likely died, Will stayed a blacksmith, with a broken heart, and Ella, she would have gotten married to Norrington. What a grim world. Really they should all be thanking him. If it wasn't for him they'd be dead or miserable. Well, maybe not the commodore.

Yet here they were. Jack smiled at the thought. He couldn't take all the credit, though he would be fine with it, because none of it would have happened if it weren't for Ella. He remembered what she'd said to him at the beginning of their first adventure. She was, still is, all about chasing that horizon. To think she has almost not gone along when she realized how worried that Nancy was going to be when she found out she went off with a pirate.

"Nancy'll be proud of you," he said to her. She looked up at him, and her expression confused him. "Just you wait," he said. "She'll be proud when we get back to Port Royal. You fought for us all," he explained. A frown covered his features as tears sprang in her eyes. He put his hand to her cheek as a tear slid down. Wiping it away, he wondered why she was crying. "Love?"

"She's gone," she whispered, that lump back in her throat. Jack stood still and listened. "She was on the ship, Beckett brought her with him to make me happy. But then he kept trying to..." she trailed off, unable to say it. From Jack's tensed body language, she knew she didn't have to say it. "I kept getting out of it, though," she said, a Jack relaxed. "At first," she added quietly. Jack's whole body tensed and she could feel the anger rising in him. "I thought I could get away if I kissed him, and distracted him before I ran," she explained. Jack's breathing got heavier, she could feel his fist bunching up the fabric of her clothing. She looked up quickly, as much as she'd tried to avoid his eyes as she told him this, she has to make sure he knew she was telling him everything. When she looked at him, his jaw was set, his eyes dark, rage clear in his face, and Ella pushed herself closer to him. "Nothing happened," she said hurriedly. "Nothing at all," she promised. Jack's eyes met her own and softened, looking hurt.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her. Or that he didn't believe her. He did. He was hurt because he hadn't been there. He couldn't protect her. She needed him, and he wasn't there. He was angry at himself for letting her go with him so easily. He was angry because if _anything _had happened to her he couldn't kill the bastard again.

_"_Nancy walked in as he was on top of me on the bed, trying to unbutton..." Ella but her lip, not saying anymore. Jack thought he'd explode as she spoke, every word making him want to hold her and protect her with everything he had. "Becketttold her to get out, but Nancy wouldn't go. She knew something was wrong." Jack wished he could thank her for protecting Ella when he couldn't. "She fought him off and told me to run. I did," Ella said, regret seeping into her. Jack kept his hand on her, making sure she knew he was there. "As I got away I heard the gun shot," she whispered before crying. The grief rolling over her again. Jack pulled her to him, holding her in his arms as she wept.

_Captain Jack Sparrow does not deal with crying women._

But Ella wasn't just a woman. That statement never held true once when he saw her cry. He held her close and let her cry, placing kisses on her head. When Ella pulled back, her eyes puffy and her expression heartbreaking, he thought his heart would break too.

"There's no one left," Ella said suddenly. Jack looked down to see her watching the sea. "She was all I had and now there's no one," she said aloud, he wasn't sure if she was really talking to him anymore. "I'm all alone. There's no one. No one." He lip trembled and Jack pulled her in again.

"There's me," he said gently. "I'll always be here," he said. It was the first time he had said something like it, and it didn't even strike him as odd that he meant it. "You won't be alone, love," he whispered like a promise.

Ella looked up to him a sad smile on her lips. "She liked you," she said, surprising Jack. "In the end," she added with a coy smile. Jack smirked back at her. "She understood and secretly, I think she was rooting for us the whole time," she said. She looked down at her hand, the ring shinning back at her. Stepping away from Jack, she faced the sea and slid the ring off her finger. "I don't think I need this anymore," she said with a smile. She wound back and readied for a throw but Jack stopped her, his hand encasing hers. She turned to look at him, confusion and fear that her worst fears were true.

"What say," he said, looking at her hand and walking to stand next to her and opening her palm. "What say you to mailing this back to your uncle, eh?" he asked her, picking the ring up. "As a goodbye, and an 'up yours,'" he suggested, making Ella smile and nod.

"I think that's a perfect plan," she agreed. He went to pocket the ring but stopped when he saw her face.

"What?" he asked innocently. She tapped her foot at him, waiting. Rolling his eyes and unsuccessfully hiding his smirk he handed the ring over. "Don't you trust me?" he joked.

"With my life," she answered with a smile, but Jack knew she wasn't really joking. He looked at her with intense eyes. Because no one had ever truly trusted him. Not like she did. "But," she said, breaking the moment before it could really begin, "I would feel a whole lot better if I held onto it."

He gave it to her without a word. She smiled up at him and put it down her dress. He smirked at its location. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he pulled his eyes away from where they were looking and met hers. A cheeky smile played on his lips, something that Ella would never admit she found adorable because God knows he had a big enough ego as it was.

"Captain?" Gibbs called. Ella and Jack looked to him standing near the helm. Before he said another word, or Jack could answer, Ella started walking up to the helm. She got half way before Jack realized he should stop staring at her and catch up to her, no matter how nice her ass looked in those breeches.

A high pitched grunt and then he was off, running up to her. She laughed as he picked her up and placed her back down, behind him. She smiled and as he leaned in. She leaned too, waiting for his lips. Instead of the kiss she expected he suddenly ran off and she rolled her eyes as she saw him get to the helm with a triumphant smile.

She made her way up to him, standing by his side. "Winners get awards," he said and she raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked.

"How 'bout a kiss?" he asked her huskily, stepping close to her, and already abandoning the helm.

"And what does the loser get?" she asked as he was already leaning down.

"Compensation," he said cheekily and leaned further until his lips were a breath from her own. She smiled at his words, and would admit they were a fair, and pleasurably welcome, award, however she liked teasing him.

"What kind of compensation?" she asked innocently, something she knew Jack had a weak spot for. He smirked widely at her, his eyes fixated on her lips. "Captain?" she prompted again, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. He seemed ready to rip her clothes off.

"Jack," Barbossa's voice said as the man walked up the stairs, interrupting them. Ella held back a laugh at the amount of annoyance that Jack didn't even try to hide. Barbossa stood a few feet from them, rolling his eyes at the position of the two of them. Jack's arms around her waist, holding her close and tightly to him. Her slightly tipped back pose as his lips were almost on hers. Jack turned his head to glare at him. Barbossa didn't bat an eye. Ella smiled at Jack's frustration, kissing his cheek. His head snapped back to her, and she could see in his eyes that he was debating on just ignoring everyone and doing as he wanted to anyway. She gave him a disapproving look and he grumbled as he leaned them back up and let go of her.

"Right," he said shaking himself. "Heading." He pulled his compass from his belt as he made his way to the helm. He flipped the compass open and watched the needle spin as his hand went to the helm. His body was unhappy with the change from warm Ella to cold wood.

Ella rested her head in her hands on the rail overlooking the deck. The crew were going about doing their jobs as they waited for an actual heading. Barbossa stood behind her and Jack waiting for the heading as well. She left the rail and went to the other side of the stern, looking behind them all at the water.

Jack shook the compass again and again, tapping it and then resorting to hitting it. It was no use. The needle wouldn't budge. It had spun once and seemed as if we're going to stop and point directly starboard but then suddenly it whirled around and pointed to him. He frowned at it.

"Jack?" Barbossa called again, waiting. Jack frowned again and finally turned around to see what was behind him. He dropped his expression and stared blankly at Ella, unimpressed with his compass.

He walked away from the helm and went to her, ignoring Barbossa's look. He took her arm and pulled her with him. Startled she looked at him and wondered what he was doing. He didn't explain anything, but kept pulling her along with him. She passed Barbossa and looked at him questioningly. He didn't offer any answer. As Jack came to a stop at the helm, he turned her to him and kissed her. She happily kissed him back. When he pulled back, he looked at his compass.

It still pointed directly at her.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her again, rougher and deeper. It left Ella breathless and from Jack's breathing it had gotten to him too. He looked at the compass and it still hadn't moved off of her. Ella looked at it, tilting her head down to see. She glanced back up at Jack. Before she could say anything he spun her against the helm, pressing her to it and closing any space between their bodies. He kissed her again, watching the needle. It finally started to move, but another move with his tongue and she moaned into his mouth. The needle went straight back to her. Jack pulled back with a frown and his breeches tighter in the front than they were before.

"You're messing with my bloody compass again," he explained. Ella walked closer to him, peering down at it. "It was your teasing," he blamed and she looked back up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice trying to find the strength it had before he had kissed her so passionately. The sound was not helping Jack. "You were the one that caused this," she said looking down at his problem, acknowledging it. That really didn't help. "It's your own damn fault," she said, crossing her arms in that way that made her look fiery and unfair to him.

"Are we getting a heading or not?" Barbossa asked, interrupting them.

"Yes," they both answered. Meeting each other's eyes, Ella wondered how. Jack looked to the unmoving needle and back to her. Suddenly he was dragging her with him as he walked to the stairs. Ella realized what he was doing.

"Jack, really," she said as he kept pulling her. "For the heading?" she said as they stopped in front of their cabin. He stopped and pinned her against the door. She looked into his lust filled eyes before he kissed her. She actually felt weak in the knees. She never thought that was really a thing, yet there she was, Jack being the only one stopping her from collapsing to the ground. When he pulled back, his eyes made her chest heave and heart beat too fast. "Okay," she said easily. He smirked.

The door was opened, Ella went inside with Jack guiding her. Before he shut the door he looked at his compass, finally the needle moved and he yelled the heading out the door to Barbossa.


	35. Chapter 35: Celebration

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment with your thoughts. We only have two more to go!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-five: Celebration

"Now," he said, door closed, and turning around to face Ella. She sat on the bed, boots off, hair already undone and pulling at her corset. He watched her for a few seconds. With her corset removed, she went to pull her shirt off. She looked up to see him staring at her.

"Are you going to help or just watch?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I like watching," he said and Ella rolled her eyes. He went over to her anyway. Standing in front of her, he looked down. Without another word her hands went to his breeches and he smiled at how her mind worked. When they were off he pulled her shirt off and pushed her down to lay on the bed. He worked her breeches off as he got on top of her. She kissed him, pulling him down to her. Mouths massaging each other's, Ella's hand played with the open placket of his shirt, warm fingers teasing his chest.

Soon enough he shed his shirt, eyes closing as she lay under him, skin on skin. He shuddered as his hand slid down her side, the warm, soft skin a perfect hour glass figure. Her hands roamed his back, touching territory she knew well. Without having to see she knew what tattooed words her fingers brushed over. Jack kissed her jaw line and down to her neck, working on leaving his marks. Her head tipped back as she made breathy sounds.

"I love you," he said, pulling her body up to him from the bed. A desperate moan came from her before she brought her head back up. Their lips found each other's and tongues danced as hands roamed. Jack thought there was nothing better than this moment. Having his Ella like this, and connecting in the deepest way possible.

From outside music started playing, shouts of cheering were heard as drunken pirates celebrated the victory. Jack groaned in pleasure as he covered Ella with kisses everywhere he could. Eyes closed, Ella's moans mixed in with the music and pleasure of all of it.

"Ja-" Ella's breath hitched as he sucked on a sensitive area in her body, "-ck."

He hummed on her skin, his facial hair sensual on her smooth skin. The celebration outside was louder and the music seemed to pull Ella. She tried to focus sold on Jack and the wonderful things he was doing to her, but she couldn't get the urge to celebrate out of her mind. As a new song played Ella made a decision that she knew Jack wouldn't like.

"Stop," she said as his mouth placed another kiss on her body. He immediately stopped and looked up at her. That was one reason she always felt safe with Jack. She knew if she said stop he would.

"Love?" Jack asked, confused, worried and disappointed. Ella sat herself up and he let her. He looked at her, wondering what was wrong. She put a hand to his cheek and leaned in, placing a kiss on his lips that was too loving. As the kiss ended and she pulled away he frowned, knowing that meant they would go no further. He didn't understand why.

"I want to go celebrate," she explained, as if she knew what he was thinking. He frowned further, not happy to be interrupted because she wanted to celebrate. They were celebrating, just in a different way.

"We can celebrate here," he said. "Like this." He leaned in, ready to kiss her thoughts away. She leaned back, avoiding his lips.

"You can kiss me all you like," she said and he frowned because that was all he wanted to do at the moment. "Outside," she added and with that she was off the bed. Her breeches and shirt were on too fast and not bothering with her corset. "Come on," she said throwing the shirt that he felt like he had only taken of seconds ago, back at him.

Grumbling and frustrated, he put his clothes back on. Ella giggled when he was finished. He looked down and saw the material pulling at his front. She smiled cheekily at him.

"This is your doing," he said to her. She walked up to him, loosely putting her arms around his neck.

"And you want me to take care of it?" she asked. He smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her. To his surprise, she let him, her lips parting to welcome his tongue. After a minute or two of that she stepped back. "Now for the rest of it, you'll have to come outside and join the celebration," she said and walked to the door. Jack quickly got dressed.

On deck the celebration was in full swing. Dancing, laughing, storytelling, the whole nine yards. The drunk crew called out when they saw her. She smiled and curtsied, laughing as they called for her to dance. One particularly drunk crew member whistled at her and offered her a dance. He sobered up quickly as Jack appeared by her side. From the look on his face he heard every word the crew member said, making him put a possessive arm around Ella.

Ella turned around, pulling Jack to the group of people. He smiled and went with her easily. Jack collapsed into one of the chairs that circled the 'dance floor' and dragged Ella down onto his lap. She managed to swipe a bottle of rum before he did so. She took a swig of it, the amber liquid hot in her throat. She put it to Jack's lips and he took a drink too. Giggling, she kissed him, tasting the rum on his lips. She ran her tongue across his lower lip, making Jack smile as he tasted the rum on her too.

"Dance!" someone shouted and Ella thought it was an excellent idea. She wiggled her way out of Jack's arms, watching him drink a fair amount of the bottle as she made her way to the center of the circle. He watched her closely, lust clouding his eyes with every movement she made.

Ella heard the beat of drums on bongos and the strum of a guitar. The music changed up, and she let her hips move with the beat. She didn't care about the other men there, she was free and she wanted to celebrate.

"Dance with me," she called to Jack. He smiled back at her but shook his head no. She pouted at him and walked over to him slowly, swaying her hips more than they naturally did. She leaned in to him, putting a hand on his chest. "Please?" she asked, tipping her head to meet his eyes. He smiled back and raised the bottle to his lips. She frowned and took the bottle. Dancing into the middle of the circle as she drank.

The music grew faster and she decided to move her hips more, showing off. If Jack wasn't going to come over willingly, then she'd make him. A bit of jealously and lust goes a long way.

Her hips moved to the beat, putting a show on for Jack. She scrunched her hair up with her hands as she danced. Men around her were all staring at her and some had the balls to whistle and hoot at her. Lucky for them, Jack was too focused on her to notice who was doing it. She met his eyes, holding contact as she bit her lip and rolled her hips again. Before she knew it Jack was up out of his seat, arms holding her waist and body moving with hers. She smiled in victory.

Jack was good at dancing and her body fit perfectly with his. They danced together as everyone around them did the same. Jack kissed her as they danced. She let him, keeping her promise that he could kiss her all he wanted outside. The song ended with their lips still locked.

Ella bit her lip as she looked up at him. She held his hands and pulled him back to the cabin. Needing to continue where they left off.

"I though you wanted to dance?" Jack asked. Ella opened the door to the cabin and walked in. She turned around to face Jack who stood in the door way, eyes roaming her body.

"I do," she said. "Did," she corrected. Jack watched her and a shiver ran down her spine. "But I want you more," she said. Jack walked in and slammed the door shut, walking up to her and taking her face in his hands. He crashed his mouth to hers, passion surging through him. He walked them back to the bed and picked up right where they had left off in no time.


	36. Chapter 36: Giselle and Scarlett

**Second to last chapter... better late then never right? Guys? Hello? Okay, so I owe you all an apology. Sure I reasons for taking this ridiculously long, such as college being way more demanding than they make it out to be, going through medical issues (they seriously have like a gallon of my bloody by now I think they're selling it on the black market or something at this point), and then not having internet connection when I actually have the time and health to upload. Oh, and also my laptop broke, so, that too. BUT, those are no excuse for being a super bad updater. I'm sorry. Here is the next chapter, and I'll post the last chapter right after I post this as a sorry and wrap up because you guys deserve this. Happy Holidays and New Year.**

**Please enjoy and leave me a review (preferably not yelling at me for taking so long...)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-six: Giselle and Scarlett

Ella walked down the streets of Tortuga with a bottle of rum in hand. She had left Jack to do some other things he had to do as everyone else re-supplied. She smiled to herself as she thought about the smile he'd get when she showed up with his favorite drink. As she walked she hummed the song Elizabeth had taught her on rum runner's island.

Coming up to a street corner she could hear Jack's voice. A smile came on her lips and she walked a little faster. Rounding the corner she wondered how they'd spend the rest of the day. She stopped dead in her tracks when Jack came into view. He was standing with Scarlett and Giselle, an arm around their shoulders. He was smiling and flirting, charming as always. They were soaking it all up, flirting back and pulling every trick they knew. Jack was falling for every one. Ella narrowed her eyes at the scene.

Jack turned to Giselle and said something, making her laugh. Ella felt her face flush in anger and she turned on her heels and walked back the other way. She passed a sailor walking the opposite way and shoved the bottle at him. He took it confused, but then happily smiled in thanks when he realized what it was.

Ella didn't walk for long before she spotted a tavern and made a bee line for it. She opened the door and went to the bar. She ordered a mug of rum and sat down, fuming over Jack. Of course he was flirting. That was how Jack was. She shouldn't have expected anything else. Looking at the liquid she narrowed her eyes, irritated that it reminded her of Jack. She took a sip of it.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing," a man's voice said. She turned to see him. He smiled at her and looked her over. She ignored him and went back to her drink. It wasn't long before he took the seat by her. He leaned on the counter and ordered a drink himself. By the time his drink came another man was at her other side. She turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

"You all alone?" he asked her. Ella would have put them both back in their places any other time, but she was too angry to want to bother with them. She let them continue to flirt with her as she drank. 

* * *

Jack flirted with Giselle and Scarlett. They'd found him as he was making his way back to the ship and greeted him with slaps. Before he got any more he turned the charm up and started flirting. They quickly fell for his charm, like they always did and it wasn't soon before they were both flirting back. Jack lied, charmed, and worked them into flirting back with him. As they flirted he wondered where Ella had went.

"Do you love me, Jack," Scarlett asked with a pout, hanging on his arm. He looked at her and smiled, ready to answer a yes to avoid a slap. As he looked at her, his smile faltered, and he seemed to have trouble saying the lie. Scarlett tilted her head.

"Of course," he lied quickly. He knew it was unconvincing but she seemed to ignore the obvious lie and smiled at him. Giselle started to say something to him but he couldn't focus on it. He didn't feel right anymore. The harmless flirting made him feel odd. He detached himself from them suddenly. Looking around as they watched him with confused expressions. He looked back at them, pulling a face and wondering why he ever bothered with either of them.

"Jack?" Giselle whined, trying to pull him back.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked, standing next to the blonde. Jack frowned at them, making both girls to go to him, lacing themselves around his waist. It didn't feel like it used to. It made him think about how much he liked the feeling of Ella's arms wrapped around him. Scarlett's hand made its way up his chest and he actually felt his skin crawl. He jumped out of their touch and they stared at him, clearly unable to ignore his behavior anymore.

"Come on, Jack," Giselle tried again, going up to him. "We want to go for a ride," she said, moving so her dress fell down further. Jack narrowed his eyes at her, trying to decide what to do. Scarlett came further up to him too. He looked between the two girls. 

* * *

Ella was half way through with her third drink. She was looser than she was previously, giggling as the men gathered around her flirted with her. One of the men had a fancy pistol that she took an interest in, he took it out and handed it to her. She looked it over with a smile.

"How about I teach you to shoot it?" he asked her and she nodded. She jumped from her seat and stood with the gun. A path was made as men watched what was to happen. A few empty bottles of rum were set the other end of the tavern. The man came back and stood behind her, holding her hands up with the gun. She giggled as he aimed her hand. She shot and the bottle exploded. The crowd cheered.

* * *

Jack was stuck with Giselle and Scarlett flirting with him again. He flirted back passively, not trying very hard and wondering how he could talk his way out of their grip. The girls were working overtime to try to get Jack to play with them. Usually it didn't take much.

"Did you hear?" a man's voice said to another as he rushed towards them. "There's a pretty little thing shooting in the tavern."

"She's got quite a shot, I heard," the man answered, running passed Jack and the girls. Jack narrowed his eyes as he watched them run around the corner. He noticed a surge of men heading the same direction.

"She's a real looker," another man said excitedly as he made his way.

"I heard she's got the sea as eyes," another said. Jack's eyes widened, realizing the description sounded awfully like Ella. "That's a sign of good luck," the man explained to the group of men with a wink.

"Well, wouldn't want bad luck," one of the other men joked. The men laughed and Jack had a horrible feeling it _was_ Ella. He left Scarlett and Giselle, starting to follow the group of men.

"Jack," Giselle called after him. He ignored her.

"Are you really going after that little tart?" Scarlett asked with disgust, laughing with Giselle. Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and went to stand in front of the both of them.

"Listen to me," he said to the both of them before turning to Giselle. "Yes, I lied to you," he admitted. "No, I don't love you," he said to Scarlett. "Of course it makes you look fat," he told Giselle, ignoring her gaping mouth. "I've never been to Brussels," he said to Scarlett. "It is pronounced e-gree-gous," he annunciated to Giselle. "By the way," he said, turning back to Scarlett, "no, I've never met Pizarro, but I love his pies," he answered sarcastically. The girls glared at him. "And all of this means nothing because nobody talks that way about Ella," he stated. The girls' eyes widened at the tart's name. "Savvy?"

The slaps were harder than he really expected. The girls stomped away and Jack didn't waste another moment on them. He ran after the group of men.


	37. Chapter 37: Drink Up Me Hearties Yo-Ho

**As promised, here is the final chapter right away. I cannot believe that this is it! It has been great writing this and I love how enthusiastic you guys are about Ella. I do have the fourth book started, however, I am not sure if I should finish it. Do you guys want the next one? I'll leave it up to you. PM me, review, or favorite this if you haven't. If you guys want it, I'll write it. I love Ella and she has a whole different adventure to go on in the next one, but whether or not it gets written is up to you. **

**As for this book, this is it. Please enjoy this final chapter. Leave me a review with your thoughts of it, the whole book, the series so far, and if you want another one. I shall add a chapter for the update with what will be happening next. I thank you for your encouragement thus far and your lovely reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter thirty-Seven: Drink up me hearties yo-ho

Ella let out a yell of excitement as she shot two more bottles. There was quite the gathering now, men pushing their way into the semi-circle that had formed around her. She had two men in particular close to her and handsy, but she was too full of rum to care.

"Another!" someone in the crowd called. 

* * *

Jack entered the tavern, immediately noticing the crowd. He made his to it. Everyone seemed very unwilling to give up their spot, not matter how far back they were. A laugh that Jack knew belonged to Ella pushed him to force his way through the crowd. When he got to the front he saw Ella standing with two men by her side and a pistol in her hand. She fired a shot and the bottle shattered. A roar from the crowd went up and the one of the two men cheered and lifted her up with a cheer. Jack's eyes narrowed to slits. Ella giggled and stumbled back when she was put back down. The other man caught her, hands where they shouldn't be. Ella didn't notice though. She stood back up and waited for a bottle to shoot at.

"Ella," Jack said sharply, and everyone quieted and watched as she turned to him. She lost her smile and cocked her hip, arms crossed with the pistol still in hand. Jack looked at it, worried she'd accidentally fire it.

"What?" she asked, obviously tipsy. Jack walked up to her and she stood not moving. Somebody handed her a mug of rum and she smiled at the man and took it.

"That's quite enough, don't you think?" he said, taking the mug from her. She frowned at him.

"I don't know," she said to him. "Why don't you ask Scarlett and Giselle?" she asked. Jack pulled a face, wondering what she had seen. "You seemed to be having fun with them," Ella continued. "Why can't I have the same fun with some of these gentlemen?" she asked looking to the men around her. Jack all but growled as one of them made a move towards her.

"Love," he tried, putting his hand on her arm, but she pulled herself away.

"She isn't interested, mate," the man that picked her up before said. Jack glared at him. Ella watched him, unmoving and not saying a thing. The man stood closer by her, an arm slipping around her waist. Jack noticed Ella shift away from him, but not enough as he'd like. "How about you leave the fine lady to do as she pleases?" the dead man asked, pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly Jack pulled the man off of her, catching him off guard. He threw him the other side of her and went up to him, ready to fight. The man recovered but before he could do anything Jack punched him square in the nose. The man's head flew back, blood gushing from his nose. Jack hit him again, and again, and again, and again. Eventually he fell back to the floor. When the man turned to look at Jack he was met with the tip of a sword. Jack had the blade inches from the man.

"You do not touch her," Jack threatened. The crowd watched intently, waiting to see what would happen. To their dismay the man on the ground gave up. Jack put his sword away as the man left the tavern. A few girls went running to him.

"That was so brave," they gushed. Jack looked around at them. They hung over him, batting their eyes. He smiled, he couldn't help himself.

Ella frowned at the scene in front of her. A new mug was placed in front of her. She took it and walked up to them. One girl in particular was practically clinging to Jack. Ella went right up to her and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned her head to her and Jack looked, pulled out of his distraction. Ella threw the drink in the girls face and it splashed Jack too. He closed his eyes and wiped his face. The girl was furious but one look at Ella and she huffed angrily and just left.

"Go," Ella said to the other girls and they did. Jack was left standing there. He looked at her and she kept her eyes on him. They weren't stormy, more like the sea waiting for a hurricane.

"Love," he said and she turned and left. He ran after her and out of the tavern. She kept walking, not saying a word. "Please?" Jack tried. Ella rolled her eyes at his attempt. "Come on, love," he said again. She didn't slow down.

Heading for the docks, she decided to head straight for their cabin and lock him out. She smiled at the thought of him banging on the door and asking her to let him in. Maybe that would kick him down a few notches. Her smile faded when she knew the reality was she'd never do that. She could never embarrass him in front of his crew.

"Ella, please, love," Jack tried again, running up to her. They were close to the docks now. The pace Ella had set made sure of that. Jack grabbed her and spun her around to face him. She didn't resist, which was a good sign.

"What were you doing with them?" she asked him, straight to the point. His hands slid down her arms, something he knew she liked.

"Nothing," he answered. She kept her eyes on him. "I was trying to get away from them without being slapped," he explained. Ella smiled sweetly at him.

"Well let me help them finish what they should have," she said and slapped him across the face. Jack knew he should have seen it coming.

"Better?" he asked. Ella frowned. She didn't like that he was fine with her slapping him, it wasn't the same.

"You weren't planning on anything else with them?" she asked and she hated that she sounded so young.

"I don't want anyone else," he said stepping up to her, "but you."

Ella looked into his eyes. Sometimes she resented his ease of being charming. He apparently knew he'd won, because he was wearing that irresistible smirk of his that never failed to cause swirls of warmth inside of her.

"I hate you," she said not even close to convincingly. Jack smirked wider and his hand found its way to her chin, tipping it up to him. He kissed her gently, their eyes closing. Ella would never stop being amazed at how soft his lips felt.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked against her lips. She smiled as he kissed her again. His hand moved down to her waist. She pushed herself closer to him, deepening the kiss. Her hand played with the placket of his shirt as she kept kissing him. Ella hummed into the kiss. "Cabin," Jack stated huskily. Ella nodded, keeping her lips close to his.

Jack whisked her down the dock with him, whispering things in her ear that made her flush. They both came to a screeching stop at the sight of the empty mooring line. Ella stared at the place they had left the _Pearl_, the sea not showing signs of anything that happened.

"Where..." she trailed off, befuddled as Jack stood with alarm on his face. She turned to him, looking for some sort of answer that he didn't have. "It's gone," she said.

"Why is it gone?" Jack asked, a frown on his face. He stared at the spot like he expected the ship to just appear. Ella noticed a ship in the distance and squinted. Her eyes widened as it came into view.

"Is that it over there?" she asked for confirmation. Jack squinted at it with her, his face lighting up when he spotted it.

"Yes, that's it," he smiled. "Why's it over there?" he asked, brows together. Ella turned her head to see a passed out Gibbs sleeping with a teddy bear by a few barrels. She narrowed her eyes at him and tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack marched up to him, taking a bottle of rum that sat on the barrel beside him. He dumped the context onto Gibbs.

Gibbs jolted awake, spitting the rum out of his mouth and moving his teddy bear to safety. Ella tucked that away in her memory for future reference. Jack stared at his first mate, waiting for him to listen.

"Mister Gibbs, any particular reason my ship is gone?" he asked, not in a playing mood.

"Again," Ella added and Jack stared at Gibbs with a not-so-friendly smile. Gibbs was out of it, eyes mostly closed and a smile on his face. Ella wondered how drunk he had gotten.

"The ship?" he repeated, looking around. "We're on the ship," he declared, as if they were being utterly ridiculous to ask such a silly question. Ella raised her eye brows, nodding and turning her eyes to Jack to see his reaction. Jack was amused at first but then went straight to confused. Ella watched as Gibbs suddenly woke up, eyes wide and clearly panicked. "Jack!" he said urgently, "the ships gone!"

"Really?" Jack asked in the most sarcastic way possible. Ella laughed at the two of them and went to the dinghy that was left to them. She looked down at it, and back to Jack. Walking up to him, she put her arms around his shoulders, standing on her tip toes with her face by his neck.

"Jack?" she said calmly. He stopped talking to Gibbs and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "We have no cabin to go to," she informed him, reminding him of what they were planning on doing. Her hand played with the collar of his shirt. His frown deepened.

"That makes me feel worse," he said with a pout that Ella thought was adorable. She kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling into his hair.

"Looks like we'll have to postpone," she said sadly, letting him go. He turned to watch her go to the dinghy and get in. She sat herself down and looked up to him expectantly. He smiled at her and walked over to join her. Gibbs watched the two of them ready for sail.

Jack had them sailing from the dock in no time. Ella waved a small goodbye to Gibbs as Jack raised the flag. She turned to the small bench in front of her and pulled out a rugged peace of parchment. Jack heard it thud on the make-shift table and turned around to look at it. He stepped over to her side and sat beside her. She unraveled it, revealing it to be the cut out of the map they'd gotten from Sao Feng. Jack smiled at her mischievously.

"Brilliant, love," he said happily, leaning over the map. He turned a piece to line up with the fountain of youth. Ella's eyes lit up. Jack glanced at her, smirking at her excitement. He took his compass out and flipped it open, watching the dial spin and land on Ella. He didn't even bother rolling his eyes any more, instead pulling her close, to have her practically sitting on his lap. He kissed her, having her giggle into his mouth. He loved when she did that.

Ella reached back behind them both and grabbed a bottle of rum she spotted earlier. She lifted it and popped the cork out before taking a drink and handing it to Jack. He took a swig of it. She repositioned herself on his lap to stare out at the sea in front of them.

"You know, we don't really need a cabin," Jack said suggestively, his hand sliding up her thigh. Ella raised her eyebrows at him and tipped the bottle back to his lips. Jack drank and she rested her head on him.

"Drink up me hearties, yo-ho," she sang. Jack kissed her cheek and joined her in the song.


End file.
